Ayo Pulang, Oneesan
by rifuki
Summary: UPDATE LAST CHAPTER: "Katakan sekali lagi! Aku sudah lama ingin dipanggil Onee-san...","Ayo Pulang, Onee-san." Akhirnya fic ini selesai, makasih buat semua reader & reviewer yg selama ini udah ngasih support. Selamat baca chap terakhir. OOC,No Incest,RnR
1. Sampai ketemu lagi Bodoh!

**A/N: **Fic perdana nih, mohon bimbingannya para senpai. Iseng bikin fic buat karakter baru di fanfic Naruto: Naruko Uzumaki, soalnya masih dikit yang buat. Maklum baru beberapa bulan karakter ini lahir di FFn. Meskipun aneh juga sebenarnya karena di anime/manganya aja ga ada karakter ini. Maksudnya ada Female Naruto, tapi Masashi Kishimoto ga ngasih nama resmi "Naruko" buat dia.

**Ayo Pulang, Onee-san**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Family**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: **Naruto sangat sayang pada kakaknya Karin. Sampai suatu hari terjadi hal yang paling ditakutkan Naruto. "Ini semua gara-gara Naruko dan Tou-san! Kalau saja mereka tidak datang dalam kehidupanku mungkin Nee-san masih..."

**Warning:** AU. OOC. Disini Naruto dan Naruko diceritakan kembar dan hubungan mereka BUKAN incest. Hanya menceritakan hubungan persaudaraan adik dan kakak kembarnya. Konoha disini digambarkan sebuah kota besar di Jepang. Semuanya POV Naruto, nanti kalo ada POV karakter lain pasti dikasih tau.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

-**Sampai ketemu lagi ****Bodoh****!**-

"_Nee-chan, kenapa Naru ga punya ayah?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki kepada anak perempuan disampingnya. Dari pipinya yang chubby, mungkin anak laki-laki itu berusia sekitar 4 atau 5 tahun sementara anak perempuan disampingnya tampak lebih tua. Anak perempuan itu kelihatannya kakak dari anak laki-laki tersebut. Mereka sedang berjalan berpegangan tangan._

_Anak perempuan berambut merah itu tampak kaget dan menghentikan langkahnya, adiknya ikut berhenti. Dipandangnya wajah adiknya itu dengan heran dan balik bertanya, "Kenapa kok tiba-tiba tanya gitu?"_

"_Soalnya temen-temenku punya ayah. Aku iri sama mereka," balas anak laki-laki itu pelan, sambil menunduk sedih. _

_Melihat raut sedih di wajah adiknya itu, sang kakak kemudian berjongkok dan memegang pundak adiknya. Sambil tersenyum dia berkata, "Kamu ga usah iri sama mereka," diusapnya rambut pirang adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Tou-san sudah lama pergi. Tapi kamu 'kan punya Nee-san dan juga Kaa-san. Nee-san akan menjaga kamu seperti layaknya seorang ayah. Nee-san akan melindungi kamu meskipun harus mengorbankan nyawa Nee-san. Jadi kamu jangan khawatir ya?"_

"_Mmm.. bener ya Nee-chan?" Wajah anak laki-laki itu kembali ceria._

"_Tentu saja Naru," jawab sang kakak tak kalah ceria. Saat itu juga anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Naru itu langsung memeluk kakaknya. Sang kakak membalas pelukan adiknya dan tersenyum melihat kelakuan adiknya itu. "Sekarang cepat kita pulang, nanti Kaa-san khawatir," lanjutnya, kembali menggenggam tangan mungil adik kesayangannya itu._

"_Haaaiiii..."_

_Kedua kakak-adik itu kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka._

* * *

><p>"Hoi bodoh! Cepat bangun nanti kesiangan ke sekolah!"<p>

"Bentar lagi Nee-san.. hmmm.."

"Dasar pemalas! Selalu saja telat bangun. Cepat banguuun!"

"Haaahhh... Lima menit lagi!"

"Bangun sekarang! Kau ini tambah besar malah tambah malas!"

"Ukh... ia ia aku bangun."

"Cepat mandi, terus cepat turun, katanya Kaa-san punya berita bahagia untuk kita!"

"Ia cerewet."

Hampir tiap pagi kamarku selalu ramai oleh ocehan-ocehannya. Kombinasi antara aku yang pemalas dan 'dia' yang cerewet. Sempurna!

Dialah Karin-Neesan. Tsundere, berambut merah, tomboy, dan cerewet. Sepertinya Kaa-san menurunkan semua gennya pada Nee-san. Jadi seolah-olah dia adalah Kaa-san versi remaja. Bingung juga kemana perginya Nee-san yang kalem dan ramah seperti dulu? Apa mungkin aku yang nakal sehingga dia sering marah-marah dan jadi seperti itu? Haha, entahlah aku juga tidak tau...

Oh ya, orang tuaku sudah bercerai sejak aku berumur 2 tahun dan Nee-san 4 tahun. Tou-san terlalu mementingkan bisnisnya dan menelantarkan keluarga sehingga Kaa-san meminta cerai. Setelah itu Tou-san pindah ke Inggris, katanya mengurus bisnisnya disana. Aku juga tidak tau pasti, hanya tau dari cerita Nee-san. Wajah Tou-san saja tidak tau, mungkin aku masih terlalu kecil untuk mengingat wajahnya. Lagipula tidak ada satu pun foto Tou-san di rumah ini, sepertinya pembahasan mengenai Tou-san adalah hal tabu di keluarga ini. Karena Kaa-san terlalu sakit hati kali ya?

Sejak saat itu kami hanya hidup bertiga. Sebagai satu-satunya laki-laki di keluarga ini, aku merasa harus melindungi Kaa-san dan Nee-san. Jadi biarpun Nee-san cerewet, aku sangat sayang padanya. Dia sudah seperti sahabat buatku. Tempat untukku berbagi kesenangan dan kesedihan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau suatu saat nanti dia menikah dan pergi bersama suaminya. Aku pasti akan kesepian.

Kulihat Nee-san berlalu meninggalkan kamarku.

"Hmm... hooaaammm.." aku menguap dengan malas dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

><p>"Ohayou, Kaa-saaan." Kuturuni tangga menuju meja makan. Kulihat Kaa-san menyiapkan roti di meja makan untukku sementara Karin-Neesan duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan.<p>

"Ohayou Naru-chan," balas Kaa-san sambil tersenyum.

"Kaa-san, sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan panggil aku seperti itu, kayak anak kecil."

"Memang kau masih kecil bodoh, bangun aja mesti dibangunin, hahaha," ledek Nee-san padaku, tangannya sibuk dengan HP sambil sesekali membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Kelihatannya dia sedang menulis email, terlihat dari pandangan matanya yang tak lepas dari layar HP.

"Berisik!" balasku ketus.

"Sudah, sudah jangan berantem, cepat habiskan sarapannya," lerai Kaa-san. Ia menuangkan susu hangat untukku kemudian menggeser kursi dan bergabung duduk di meja makan.

"Ehem.." Kaa-san berdehem bermaksud membuat perhatian kedua anaknya tertuju padanya. "Kaa-san punya berita bahagia untuk kalian," katanya sambil tersenyum memandang kearah kami bergantian. Hari ini sepertinya Kaa-san senang sekali, senyuman tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

"Aha ithuu Kha-chaan?" tanyaku dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan roti.

Kaa-san berkata malu-malu dengan pipi yang merona, "Umm, Kaa-san.. Kaa-san mau rujuk lagi sama Tou-san."

"Apaa?" Aku dan Nee-san memandang Kaa-san tak percaya, kemudian kami saling pandang.

Dan 1 detik kemudian Nee-san beranjak dari kursinya untuk menghambur memeluk Kaa-san kegirangan. Reaksinya heboh sekali. Atau reaksiku yang terlalu 'biasa' ya? Bukannya aku tidak senang sih. Jujur, aku senang sekali. Selama ini aku merindukan sosok seorang ayah. Meskipun aku tidak pernah tau rasanya punya ayah itu seperti apa. Tapi minimal aku tidak akan jadi satu-satunya laki-laki di keluarga ini.

"Kaa-san serius?" tanya Nee-san memastikan. Ia melepas pelukannya dan memandang Kaa-san lekat-lekat.

"Tentu saja, katanya Tou-san sadar kalau anak-anak itu butuh sosok seorang ayah dan ibu, bukan salah satu seperti ini. Lagipula sekarang Naruko juga sudah besar, dan dia terus menanyakan Kaa-san."

"Tunggu.. tunggu.. Naruko itu siapa?" tanyaku. Perhatianku teralih saat mendengar nama asing di telingaku.

"Oh, gomen Naru-chan, Kaa-san belum cerita. Naruko itu kakak kembarmu," kata Kaa-san masih dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"A-apa? Kenapa aku tidak diberi tau kalau aku punya kembaran?" Aku berkata dengan sedikit nada kesal.

"Umm, gomen-gomen.. waktu itu Kaa-san sangat kesal sama Tou-san. Kaa-san memutuskan untuk tidak akan lagi membahas masalah Tou-san dan hal yang berhubungan dengannya. Gomen ne.. Naru-chan," kata Kaa-san. Wajahnya berubah menampakan rasa bersalah.

"Ia.. tapi kan-" protesku sebelum Nee-san memotong kata-kataku.

"Cukup bodoh! Mengertilah perasaan Kaa-san!" bentak Nee-san. Ia kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Aku hanya mendengus merasa sedikit kesal. Keterlaluan sekali sampai punya kembaran saja aku tidak diberi tau.

"Ngomong-ngomong kapan Kaa-san ngobrol dengan Tou-san?" tanya Nee-san.

"Sebenarnya sudah hampir 6 bulan ini kami saling berkomunikasi, dan tadi malam kami sepakat untuk rujuk kembali. Ini semua demi kebaikan kalian dan juga Naruko," jawab Kaa-san. Ia kembali memandang ke arah kami bergantian.

"Eehh? Udah lama juga. Kenapa aku tidak pernah dikasih tau? Aku ingin menghubungi Tou-san," rengeknya pada Kaa-san. Ah, kalau seperti ini Nee-san kayak anak kecil. Jauh dari bayangan Nee-san yang suka membentak dan menjitak kepalaku. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Jarang-jarang Nee-san seperti ini.

"Hehe. Gomen. Tapi tidak usah repot-repot Karin-chan, Tou-san akan kesini hari ini," ujar Kaa-san memeletkan lidahnya. Hah, dasar ibu dan anak sama-sama childish-nya.

"Hah? Beneran Kaa-san?" tanya Nee-san lagi, matanya kembali berbinar-binar. Kaa-san menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." seru Nee-san, mengepalkan tangan ke udara.

"Nanti katanya sampai kira-kira jam 2 siang."

"Kaa-san aku yang jemput ke bandara ya? Ya? Ya?"

"Tidak usah, kamu kuliah kan?"

"Ga kok, hari ini kuliah cuma sampai jam 12. Boleh ya? Ya? Kaa-san siap-siap aja di rumah, masak yang enak buat Tou-san."

"Ya sudah, boleh deh. Awas nanti hati-hati di jalannya."

"Yeah! Love you Kaa-san, muah." Nee-san kembali beranjak dari kursinya dan mengecup pipi Kaa-san.

Menyebalkan sekali aku dicuekin oleh dua orang berambut merah ini. "Halooo, kalian lupa ada seorang blonde dicuekin disini?"

"He, gomen Naru-chan. Kamu pasti akan senang karena nanti akan ada teman ngobrol laki-laki di keluarga kita," hibur Kaa-san.

"..." Aku hanya mendengus malas. Walaupun dalam hati aku membenarkan kata-kata Kaa-san. Karena biar bagaimanapun perbandingan gender di keluarga ini tidak adil. Makanya aku selalu kalah dukungan dalam berbagai hal. Seperti memilih tempat liburan akhir pekan, menu makanan dan lain-lain. Dan yang paling malas saat aku disuruh menemani mereka belanja atau ke salon. Arrghhh... Apa kata teman-temanku kalo seorang Naruto Uzumaki, siswa ternakal di Konoha High School, kepergok sedang shopping dan nongkrong di salon?

Suara klakson mobil mengakhiri lamunan gaje-ku. Itu pasti Suigetsu, teman kuliah sekaligus pacar Nee-san yang datang menjemput.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat ya Kaa-san, Suigetsu udah nunggu di depan," kata Nee-san yang kemudian beranjak dan kembali mengecup pipi Kaa-san.

"Hati-hati Karin-chan," kata Kaa-san mengingatkan putri sulungnya itu.

"Iya. Hei bodoh, cepat berangkat. Kasian Hinata-chan nunggu ojek-nya, hahaha," ejek Nee-san sambil mengacak-acak rambutku – yang sudah dari sananya acak-acakan – dan berlari menuju pintu depan.

"Ukh,, berhenti memanggilku 'bodoh', dan satu lagi, aku bukan tukang ojek!"

"Hahaha, sampai ketemu lagi bodoh!" ejeknya lagi.

"Huh dasar! Kalau begitu aku berangkat juga ya Kaa-san." Aku juga memutuskan untuk berangkat sekarang soalnya udah hampir jam 7 pagi.

"Ia hati-hati ya Naru-chan."

"Haaaiii..."

Aku segera menstarter motor Ninja hitamku, dan memacunya menuju rumah Hinata. Aku dan Hinata sudah pacaran 1 tahun, heran juga sih ternyata ada cewek yang suka pada berandalan sepertiku. Aku jadian sama Hinata juga atas bantuan Nee-san yang gila-gilaan nyomblangin kami waktu itu. Padahal sebelumnya aku sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Hinata menyukaiku.

* * *

><p>Di sekolah aku sama sekali tidak konsentrasi belajar. Otakku penuh dengan rasa penasaran.<p>

Penasaran bagaimana wajah kembaranku. Apa dia juga pirang? Punya tanda lahir di pipi juga?

Penasaran juga Tou-san kayak gimana? Apa dia galak seperti ayahnya Hinata? Apa dia hentai kayak Jiraiya-sensei?

"NARUTO! Apa jawabanmu?" Aku kaget saat guru sejarahku, Iruka-sensei, membentakku.

"Eh?" Aku bingung harus jawab apa. Aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. Kutanya Kiba yang duduk di sebelahku, "Kiba pertanyaannya apa?"

"Dia tanya: 'Yang ngerjain PR lu sapa?'" jawab Kiba dengan malas.

"Saya sendiri Sensei!" jawabku mantap.

"Hahahahaahahahhaha..." seisi kelas 11-C tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku heran kenapa mereka tertawa. Apa salah kalau aku mengerjakan PRku sendiri? Memangnya siswa pembuat rusuh sepertiku harus terus-menerus nyontek PR orang laen ya?

"Saya tanya: 'Manusia purba apa yang paling primitif?' Dan kamu jawab: 'Kamu sendiri?' Oh pantas di kelas kerjanya hanya melamun tidak jelas!" kata Iruka-sensei sambil tertawa.

Sh*t! Terjawablah sudah kenapa semua teman-temanku tertawa. Aku dikerjain, awas kau Kiba! Bersamaan dengan itu, bel pulang berbunyi. Akhirnya saat yang kunantikan datang juga.

* * *

><p>"Aku pulaaang," seruku dengan malas. Cuaca hari ini panas sekali. Mungkin minuman dingin akan sedikit mendinginkan tenggorokanku. Aku berjalan menuju lemari es di dapur. Di freezer ada 2 eskrim coklat milik Nee-san. Ah, aku minta 1 (Minta tapi tidak izin dulu apa masih bisa disebut 'minta'? -,-). Kulihat Kaa-san sedang memasak, menyiapkan menu spesial untuk Tou-san dan Naruko yang sebentar lagi datang.<p>

"Selamat datang Naru-chan," jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari masakannya.

"Nee-san sudah pergi ke bandara?" tanyaku sambil menuju ruang keluarga yang berada dekat dapur dan menyalakan TV.

"Sudah, baru saja berangkat." Kaa-san masih saja konsen pada masakannya.

"Oh. Kaa-san, Nee-san semangat sekali ingin menjemput, kenapa ya?" tanyaku. Sejujurnya aku ingin menanyakan hal ini dari pagi tadi. Dari awal melihat reaksi Nee-san, aku sudah penasaran.

"Karena Nee-san-mu dulu dekat sekali dengan Tou-san, sangat dimanja. Jadi tidak heran kalo sekarang dia senang sekali, pasti dia sangat rindu sekali pada Tou-san. Kalau Naru-chan pasti tidak ingat Tou-san, waktu itu kamu masih kecil. Tou-san itu mirip sekali lho sama kamu," jawab Kaa-san, kali ini Kaa-san tersenyum ke arahku.

"Gitu ya." Pantesan tadi Nee-san kegirangan seperti itu.

CRAAATTT!

Aku menjatuhkan cone es krim yang sedang kumakan. Ada hal yang membuatku benar-benar shock.

"Naru-chan! Kenapa es krimnya jatuh begitu?" tanya Kaa-san bergegas mendekatiku, "Makanya hati-hati."

"Kaa-san.." Mataku terbelalak melihat tayangan di TV. Kaa-san yang penasaran kemudian menengok ke arah TV mencoba mencari sumber kekagetanku. Beberapa detik kemudian ekspresi wajahnya bercampur aduk antara kaget, sedih dan tidak percaya.

Tampak di TV ada tayangan breaking news, tentang kecelakaan mobil, korban kritis dibawa ke rumah sakit. Yang membuat kami kaget adalah nomor polisi dari mobil korban kecelakaan. Itu nomor mobil kami, mobil yang dibawa Nee-san! Kaa-san langsung terduduk lemas melihat tayangan tersebut. Aku berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kaa-san, Nee-san pasti selamat, sekarang kita ke rumah sakit," kataku menenangkan Kaa-san. Kemudian ada telpon masuk, aku segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo," jawabku.

"Halo, dengan kediaman Uzumaki?" tanya suara dari telpon.

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya dari Rumah Sakit Konoha.." Perasaanku langsung tidak enak. "Ingin memberitahukan kalau saudari Uzumaki Karin sudah... sudah meninggal barusan.. Gomen.. Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami.. tapi... "

"..."

"Tuan?"

"Emh.. i-iya terima kasih informasinya, kami segera kesana."

"Naru-chan?"

"Ka-Kaa-san.. Nee-san.. Nee-san.. sudah..."

Aku menggeleng pelan, Kaa-san menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku memeluknya menenangkan. Meskipun sebenarnya badanku juga lemas mendengar berita buruk ini. Otot-ototku seolah tidak mau menuruti perintahku. Mataku panas. Nafasku berat.

Aku berharap ini hanya mimpi buruk dan aku ingin segera terbangun. Dan saat aku terbangun aku akan melihat Karin-Neesan memukulku dengan guling menyuruhku untuk cepat bangun. Atau menghujaniku dengan ocehan-ocehan-selamat-pagi-nya itu. Tapi ini bukan mimpi...

Ini kenyataan.. Karin-Neesan sudah pergi..

Untuk selamanya...

"_Sampai ketemu lagi bodoh!"_

* * *

><p>Aku memandang nisan di depanku.<p>

**Uzumaki Karin**

**20 Juni 1991 - 10 September 2010**

Nee-san mengalami kecelakaan dalam perjalanan ke bandara. Aku masih tidak percaya ini terjadi. Pagi tadi Nee-san masih bisa tertawa-tawa. Membangunkanku dengan ocehannya yang cerewet. Dan 11 jam kemudian dia malah tertidur, tak berdaya di gundukan tanah ini.

"Saatnya pulang Naruto," kata Tou-san menepuk pundakku.

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan. "Aku ingin disini dulu."

"Naru-chan, Kaa-san mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi kita harus pulang, ini sudah hampir gelap." Kali ini Kaa-san yang menimpali.

Aku kembali menggeleng.

"Mmm.. Tou-san dan Kaa-san pulang duluan saja. Biar aku yang nemenin Naruto-kun disini," seru suara feminim dari gadis pirang di sampingku.

Naruko Namikaze.

Kembaranku. Fisik kami memang punya kesamaan di beberapa hal. Mata. Warna rambut. Selain tentu saja garis wajah kami yang beda. Dia lebih lancip dan feminim. Warna kulitnya juga lebih cerah. Rambut pirangnya tumbuh panjang sepinggang dan diikat model twin tail.

Sesaat Tou-san dan Kaa-san saling berpandangan.

"Baiklah," Tou-san kembali berkata, "Jangan pulang terlalu malam ya, kami pulang duluan."

"Iya Tou-san," jawab Naruko.

Keadaan jadi hening saat orangtua kami pulang. Aku hanya memandang nisan di depanku. Pikiranku kacau. Aku tak tau kalau kehilangan Nee-san akan sesakit ini. Seperti ada lubang besar di hatiku.

"Naruto-kun..." Naruko memandangku khawatir. Aku mengacuhkannya. Kemudian dia mendekat dan memegang tanganku. "Aku tau kamu sedih. Tapi kita harus terus melanjutkan kehidupan kita. Kita tidak boleh terus-menerus dalam kesedihan."

"..." Aku diam tidak merespon apa-apa. Kupejamkan mata sejenak. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Sebelumnya kami bahagia, sebelum... sebelum mereka datang.. Mereka datang dan Nee-san pergi. Ini semua gara-gara Naruko dan Tou-san! Kalau saja mereka tidak datang dalam kehidupanku mungkin Nee-san masih...

Melihatku yang hanya terdiam, Naruko kembali berkata, "Naruto-kun, meskipun Karin-Neesan sudah tiada, aku akan berusaha jadi kakak pengganti yang..."

PLAK!

Aku menepis tangan Naruko dengan kasar.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan Karin-Neesan! Karin-Neesan adalah kakak terbaik untukku. Kau pikir kau siapa? Bertemu saja baru hari ini. Jangan sok akrab denganku!" bentakku pada Naruko. Entah apa yang merasukiku pikiranku. Mendengar kata 'pengganti' aku langsung tidak terima. Karin-Neesan tidak akan bisa digantikan oleh siapapun!

"Gomen Naruto-kun... Aku..." Naruko kaget dengan perlakuanku dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"CUKUP!" Aku membentaknya lagi dengan keras kemudian pergi meninggalkan area pemakaman. Naruko memanggil-manggil namaku tapi tak aku hiraukan. Pikiranku tak karuan, aku perlu menenangkan pikiranku. Aku tidak tau mau pergi kemana. Aku hanya mengikuti kemana kaki ini membawaku.

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga. Review ya. Saya newbie yang masih butuh kritik, saran, dan bimbingan dari-senpai-senpai semua. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya. ;)

**Arigato**

**-rifuki-**


	2. Saran dan Nasihat

**A/N: **Here it comes Chapter 2. Moga ga kelamaan updatenya. Makasih Buat Kara-san yang udah ngasih masukan buat chapter 1. Chapter 1 sebagian udah diedit. Seperti yang pernah dibilang di awal, Rifuki masih perlu banyak belajar jadi author yang bener. Makasih juga buat reviewer lainnya, karena kalian bikin Rifuki semangat ngelanjutin fic ini. Yaudah ga usah basa-basi lagi langsung ke story. Selamat membaca ;)

**Ayo Pulang, Onee-san**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Family**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: **Naruto sangat sayang pada kakaknya Karin. Sampai suatu hari terjadi hal yang paling ditakutkan Naruto. "Ini semua gara-gara Naruko dan Tou-san! Kalau saja mereka tidak datang dalam kehidupanku mungkin Nee-san masih..."

**Warning:** AU. OOC. Disini Naruto dan Naruko diceritakan kembar dan hubungan mereka BUKAN incest. Hanya menceritakan hubungan persaudaraan adik dan kakak kembarnya. Konoha disini digambarkan sebuah kota besar di Jepang. Semuanya POV Naruto, nanti kalo ada POV karakter lain pasti dikasih tau.

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita Sebelumnya:<strong>

"_Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan Karin-Neesan! Karin-Neesan adalah kakak terbaik untukku. Kau pikir kau siapa? Bertemu saja baru hari ini. Jangan sok akrab denganku!" bentakku pada Naruko. Entah apa yang merasukiku pikiranku. Mendengar kata 'pengganti' aku langsung tidak terima. Karin-Neesan tidak akan bisa digantikan oleh siapapun!_

"_Gomen Naruto-kun... Aku..." Naruko kaget dengan perlakuanku dan mundur beberapa langkah._

"_CUKUP!" Aku membentaknya lagi dengan keras kemudian pergi meninggalkan area pemakaman. Naruko memanggil-manggil namaku tapi tak aku hiraukan. Pikiranku tak karuan, aku perlu menenangkan pikiranku. Aku tidak tau mau pergi kemana. Aku hanya mengikuti kemana kaki ini membawaku. _

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 2**

**-Saran dan Nasihat-**

"_Nee-san aku cape. Isirahat dulu dong bentar," keluhku kecapean. Aku dan Karin-Neesan dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah siang itu._

"_Yaudah kita duduk dulu disana," kata Nee-san sambil menunjuk kursi taman yang kosong dan cukup teduh, "ah itu ada stand es krim, ayo kita beli!" lanjutnya lagi. Kelihatannya stand es krim itu baru, soalnya setiap hari kami lewat jalan ini tapi ga ada stand es krim itu sebelumnya._

"_Ano.. bekalku udah abis, traktir aku ya Nee-san? Hehe," bujukku sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khasku._

"_Ah kamu ini. Kalau gitu tunggu disini, Nee-san beli dulu eskrimnya," katanya sambil berlari kecil menuju stand es krim. Beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali dengan es krim rasa coklat di tangan kiri dan rasa orange di tangan lainnya. Kami pun duduk di kursi taman itu sambil menikmati dinginnya es krim kami. Sebelum tiba-tiba..._

_BUUKKK! _

_Sebuah bola sepak mengenai mukaku dan sukses menjatuhkan es krim rasa orange kesukaanku itu. Mukaku belepotan dengan es krim dan pasir yang berasal dari bola tadi._

"_Naruto, kamu ga apa-apa?" tanya Nee-san panik._

"_Ga apa-apa kok, aku hanya..."_

"_Dasar anak-anak nakal! Hei siapa tadi yang menendang bola?" bentak Nee-san sangar, beranjak mendekati gerombolan anak-anak disana. Mereka yang merasa dibentak bukannya mengaku malah langsung kabur. Wow, Nee-san mengerikan pikirku._

"_Sini Nee-san bersihin dulu mukamu," kata Nee-san setelah kembali ke dekatku. Ia mengeluarkan tissue dan mengelap mukaku sampai bersih. Aku hanya memandang es krim orangeku yang malang, padahal baru aku nikmati beberapa jilat saja. Nee-san menyadari pandangan mataku dan... "Nih."_

"_Eh?" Aku malah cengo._

"_Ini, makan saja punya Nee-san. Aku tau kamu masih kepanasan," kata Nee-san sambil menyerahkan es krimnya. Sebenarnya aku ragu menerimanya, soalnya aku juga tau dia masih kepanasan. Terlihat dari titik-titik keringat di dahinya._

"_Bukankah Nee-san juga masih kepanasan?" tanyaku ragu. Namun dia hanya menggeleng, memberikan es krimnya, dan tersenyum ke arahku. Kamu ga pintar bohong Nee-san. "Kalau begitu besok aku yang akan traktir Nee-san," kataku spontan._

"_Emang bisa? Kan bekalmu selalu abis dibeliin mainan dan makanan-ga-sehat di sekolah," tanya Nee-san meremehkanku._

"_Bisa dong. Aku janji! Uzumaki Naruto tak pernah mengingkari janjinya," ucapku mantap sambil menepuk-nepuk dadaku._

"_Haha, ia terserah kamu aja," kata Nee-san sambil mengacak rambutku._

"_Nee-saaaann, jangan lakukan itu, aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"_

"_Oh ya? Kamu baru 9 tahun, masih kecil! Hahaha."_

"_Sembilan tahun itu udah besar!"_

"_Masih kecil!"_

"_Udah besaaaarrr!"_

* * *

><p>Mataku terpejam mengingat kejadian 8 tahun lalu itu. Malam sudah larut, sekarang aku sedang berada di Konoha Park. Bersandar di sebuah kursi taman yang biasa aku dan Nee-san duduki kalau sedang makan es krim. Kubuka mataku dan kuraba permukaan kursi disebelahku, rasanya dingin karena udara malam.<p>

Pandanganku beralih ke depan, kalau siang stand es krim langganan kami berada di sebelah sana. Dadaku kembali sesak mengingat memori-memori bersama Karin-Neesan. Tempat ini menyimpan banyak kenangan.

Kembali kulangkahkan kakiku. Menelusuri jalanan Konoha yang mulai sepi. Kulirik jam tanganku. 11 PM. Pantas saja jalanan sudah sepi. Angin malam sudah mulai menusuk pori-pori kulitku, kurapatkan jaketku berharap agar lebih hangat. Kurasakan HPku bergetar. Kaa-san menelpon, kupencet tombol berwarna merah di HPku kemudian kutulis email baru.

**To:** _Kaa-san_

**Subject:** _Gomen_

**Message:** _Gomen, aku tidak akan pulang malam ini. Jangan khawatir, aku hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri dulu._

Setelah kukirim email tersebut, kumatikan HPku.

Gomen Kaa-san, aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku dulu...

Perjalananku terhenti di depan sebuah apartemen sederhana. Kutelusuri tangga naik apartemen itu dengan gontai. Sekarang aku berada dilantai 5, di depan kamar nomor 52. Kupencet bel masuknya dan menunggu sang penghuni membukakan pintu. Tidak ada jawaban, kupencet bel sekali lagi. Apa penghuninya udah tidur? Mungkin saja, lagipula sekarang hampir tengah malam.

Baru saja aku berbalik bermaksud meninggalkan apartemen itu, pintu terbuka menampakan penghuninya.

Gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender muncul membukakan pintu.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Gadis itu menatapku dan memiringkan mukanya terlihat kaget bercampur bingung. Soalnya aku tidak pernah mengunjunginya tengah malam begini. Maklum saja ayahnya 'kan galak, belum lagi kakak sepupunya yang terkenal sister complex. Bisa-bisa aku dipanggang hidup-hidup oleh mereka kalau ketauan mengunjungi gadis tersebut jam segini. Tapi aku tidak memperdulikan hal itu sekarang. Pikiranku sedang kacau. Dan aku butuh orang yang bisa menenangkan pikiranku.

"Hinata-chan..." lirihku, kutatap pacarku itu. Dia ada di urutan pertama yang kutemui saat aku punya masalah, karena dialah orang yang paling mengerti aku selain keluargaku.

"Kenapa ga ngabarin dulu kalo mau kesini? Aku kan bisa..." Perkataan Hinata terpotong saat tiba-tiba aku mendekapnya erat.

"Boleh aku tidur disini malam ini?" tanyaku tanpa melepas Hinata.

"E-eh?" kurasakan Hinata kaget dalam dekapanku. Aku yakin mukanya sangat merah sekarang.

"Aku tidur di sofa," tambahku, menyadari kalau Hinata mungkin bisa salah paham (Waaa, reader yang hentai pasti pada kecewa, hahaha *dijitak reader). Kulepas dekapanku dan kutatap wajahnya. Hinata terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Umm... bo-boleh, ayo masuk dulu, di luar dingin," ujarnya menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona, kemudian menggenggam tanganku dan menuntunku masuk ke apartemennya yang hangat.

* * *

><p>Hinata membuatkanku teh hangat dan membawakan beberapa cemilan untukku. Sekarang kami sedang nonton TV. Duduk di sofa empuk berwarna lavender miliknya. Hinata duduk dipangkuanku, aku memeluknya dari belakang. Entah kenapa setiap aku memeluknya seperti ini, hatiku terasa damai.<p>

Hening. Meskipun pandanganku ke arah TV, tapi aku tidak begitu memperhatikan acara yang kutonton.

"Masih kepikiran Karin-Neechan?" Hinata menyadari kalau aku melamun.

"Hn." Aku hanya mengangguk, daguku kusimpan di pundak Hinata. Hinata memang ikut dalam acara pemakaman Nee-san tadi sore, jadi dia tau mengenai kematian Nee-san, serta kedatangan Naruko dan Tou-san ke Konoha.

"Aku juga ikut kehilangan. Biar bagaimanapun kita bisa seperti ini atas bantuan Nee-chan." Hinata menggengam tanganku menenangkan.

"Hn," anggukku lagi. Kenapa aku jadi seperti Sasuke-Teme?

Hening. Aku tau Hinata bukan tipe orang yang suka memulai pembicaraan.

"Tadi aku membentak Naruko," kataku memecah keheningan.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Hinata sedikit kaget.

"Aku ga mau Naruko menggantikan Nee-san."

Hinata menghela nafas dan berkata, "Hmm.. Jangan bilang gitu. Naruko-chan datang dalam kehidupanmu, ta-tapi bukan berarti menggantikan Karin-Neechan. Posisi Karin-Neechan akan tetap ada di tempat khusus dihatimu dan tidak akan tergantikan oleh siapapun. Aku yakin Karin-Neechan juga menginginkan itu."

" ..." Aku tertegun mendengar pernyataan Hinata.

"Umm.. Menurutku Karin-Neechan malah akan sedih kalau kamu terus dirundung kesedihan seperti ini. Dia pasti ingin kamu menjalani hidupmu seperti biasa. Dan dia juga ingin kalau keluarga kalian bisa berkumpul seperti dulu."

Hinata ada benarnya. Gadis ini memang selalu bisa menenangkanku saat aku punya masalah.

"Kurasa kamu benar Hinata-chan, makasih ya kamu emang selalu bisa menenangkanku," kukecup pipinya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ah, i-ia sa-sama-sama..." Dia terlihat kaget. Rona merah kembali muncul di pipinya, lucu sekali pikirku. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum, sejenak melupakan kesedihanku.

"Udah jam 1 lebih, cepetan tidur besok sekolah 'kan?" Kulepas pelukanku dan memberinya sedikit ruang gerak. Dia mengangguk.

Kutemani ke tempat tidurnya, kuselimuti dia, dan kukecup keningnya sambil tersenyum. Ia membalas senyumanku. Aku beranjak untuk keluar dari kamarnya, sebelum Hinata menahan tanganku. Aku menengok.

"Kamu tau? Ikatan batin antara saudara kembar itu kuat. Kalau Naruto-kun sedih, pasti Naruko-chan juga merasakan kesedihan yang sama. Sekarang dia pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Kumohon, besok temui keluargamu dan minta maaflah pada Naruko-chan. Mengerti?" Haaa, Hinata jadi seperti Kaa-san kalau seperti ini.

"Ya, ya, ya Hime bawel," balasku sambil mencolek hidung mancungnya. Hinata kembali tersenyum. Kumatikan lampu kamar Hinata dan berjalan keluar kamar. "Oyasumi, Hime."

"Oyasumi Naruto-kun."

Kubaringkan badanku di sofa empuk di ruang TV, kebetulan sudah ada selimut dan bantal yang disediakan Hinata. Badan yang capek membuatku cepat terlelap.

* * *

><p>"Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, udah hampir jam 7. Kamu mau sekolah ga?" kurasakan ada yang menepuk-nepuk tanganku, kubuka mataku dan melihat Hinata disana.<p>

"Mmmm... kali ini aku bolos dulu," jawabku ogah-ogahan dan kembali memejamkan mata.

"Ah kamu ini. Yaudah, aku udah masak sarapan. Nanti dimakan ya, terus kalo mau pergi titipin aja kunci apartemen ke Neji-Niisan, dia tidak kuliah hari ini. Aku berangkat dulu ya," ujar Hinata sambil berlalu menuju pintu keluar.

"Iyaaaa..." Aku kembali merapatkan selimutku.

"Oh ia, jangan lupa perkataanku kemarin. Pulang, dan minta maaf pada Naruko-chan," omel Hinata lagi.

"Hmmm..." jawabku dengan mata masih terpejam.

Aku bangun jam 10 hari itu. Setelah mandi dan makan, kukunci pintu apartemen Hinata dan menuju ke apartemen Neji yang kebetulan satu bangunan tapi beda lantai. Apartemen Neji ada di lantai 4.

Karena pintu apartemen tidak dikunci, aku masuk saja. Aku memang sudah sering kesini dan masuk ke apartemen Neji seenaknya seperti ini sudah biasa kulakukan.

"Nejiii..." panggilku.

"Siapa?" Terdengar suara dari kamar mandi.

"Naruto."

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Aku mau nitipin kunci apartemen Hinata, tadi dia menyuruhku menitipkannya padamu."

"Hah? Kok bisa ada padamu? Jangan bilang semalam kau tidur di apartemen Hinata!" Nada bicara Neji mulai meninggi.

"Kalau ia kenapa?" Kudengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Neji tampak hanya memakai handuk sepinggang, busa shampo masih memenuhi ramput panjangnya dan menunjukku dengan murka.

"Berani-beraninya kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata-ku hah?" O-ow, baiklah dia sudah benar-benar marah sekarang. Sister Complex-nya keluar, daripada aku mati disini mending segera kabur. Neji keluar dari kamarnya dan berlari di lorong apartemen mengejarku dengan hanya menggukan handuk.

"Hei jangan lari! Awas kau! Adu-duh... Aouw, perih-perih, air-air.. ahhh siaalll!"

Kulihat Neji kembali berlari ke kamarnya, kelihatannya matanya kemasukan busa shampo. Hahaha, calon kakak iparku yang malang.

Yosh! Hari ini pikiranku sudah lebih tenang. Kuputuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

* * *

><p>Tapi begitu ada di depan rumah, semua semangatku sirna entah kemana.<p>

'Pulang dan minta maaf pada Naruko.'

Gampang diucapkan tapi susah untuk kulakukan. Kupandangi rumah yang sudah kutempati hampir 17 tahun itu. Aku tidak akan melihat lagi sosok cewek berambut merah pendek disana. Yang akan mengomel karena aku ga pulang ke rumah semalaman dan bolos sekolah. Kuharap Hinata ada disini dan menemaniku, hatiku bimbang lagi, aku butuh teman.

Bukannya aku masuk ke gerbang rumah, aku malah berbelok dan menelusuri jalan lain. Dan berakhir di makam Nee-san.

Kutatap lagi gundukan tanah yang masih merah itu. Aku beralih memandang nisannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Nee-san? Beritahu aku."

Kusadari ada seseorang yang datang, itu Naruko. Aku segera bersembunyi di balik pohon besar. Aku ingin minta maaf tapi... aku belum siap bertemu dengannya. Kulihat Naruko membawa seikat bunga.

"Siang Karin-Neechan." Kudengar samar-samar perkataan Naruko.

Apa dia tidak sekolah? Jam 11 gini malah ke makam? (Kau juga ga sekolah Naruto! Pergi ke makam pula!)

"Nee-chan, hari ini aku daftar ke Konoha High School. Kepala Sekolahnya bilang aku bisa mulai masuk sekolah besok. Hari ini aku hanya diberi jadwal dan beberapa list buku yang harus kubeli. Karena masih siang, kuputuskan untuk mengunjungimu." Ooh, kebigunganku terjawab.

"Aku senang aku bisa satu sekolah dengan Naruto-kun, adik kita..." Aku sebal mendengarnya. Aku merasa dianggap anak kecil disini. Tapi kubiarkan saja.

"Meskipun kemarin dia marah padaku. Aku akui aku yang salah. Aku hanya ingin jadi kakak yang baik, ummm... maksudku kembaran yang baik. Aku tidak berharap dianggap kakak olehnya. Soalnya umur kami sama, Naruto-kun juga pasti tidak mau memanggilku 'Nee-san'. Jadi aku ingin dianggap kembaran yang baik saja, itu sudah cukup. Oh ya, Nee-chan akrab sekali dengan Naruto-kun, aku juga... ingin seperti itu. Tapi aku bingung harus bagaimana, aku tidak tau caranya. Karena sejak kecil a-aku hanya sendiri, hanya berdua dengan Tou-san... terpisah dari ka-kalian." kata-kata Naruko terputus-putus dan melemah.

Kuintip dengan hati-hati. Naruko sedang menangis. "Nee-chan... hiks..." isakan Naruko mulai terdengar jelas. Hatiku bergetar mendengarnya. Dadaku sakit. Apa ini yang dikatakan Hinata? Ikatan batin antara saudara kembar itu kuat. Saat yang satu sedih, maka yang lainnya akan merasakan kesedihan yang sama.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Nee-san? Beritahu aku." Naruko mengatakan kalimat yang persis sama denganku.

Kurasa aku harus memberinya kesempatan...

* * *

><p>Kuputuskan untuk pulang saat itu. Tapi aku menunggu Naruko sampai di rumah duluan, aku tidak mau ketahuan kalau aku juga pulang dari makan Karin Nee-san.<p>

"Aku pulang."

"Naruto-kun, syukurlah kamu pulang, aku khawatir." sambut Naruko berusaha tampil ceria. Aku segera mengarahkan langkahku menuju kamar.

"Naruto-kun," panggilnya, "umm.. maaf untuk yang kemarin." Aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Ya." He-hei, hei, kenapa minta maaf? Harusnya aku yang minta maaf! Naruko baka! Arrgghhh, aku juga sama idiotnya karena tidak minta maaf duluan!

"Kalau begitu izinin aku buat ngenal kamu lebih jauh ya? Agar kita bisa akrab." katanya lagi sambil memegang tanganku.

'_Iya...'_ "Aku maafin kamu bukan berarti kamu bisa dekat denganku." ujarku tanpa membalikan badan sama sekali.

What the...? Kenapa yang keluar kalimat itu? Padahal otakku sudah berpikir untuk bilang 'Iya...'. Bakaaa! Pasti dia sedih lagi. Ada apa denganku? Kenapa otak dan mulutku musuhan gini? Yang otak pikirin sama mulut ucapin beda! Seperti ada sisi diriku yang masih membencinya.

"Gomen," katanya melepas pegangan tangannya tapi kemudian tersenyum, "maksudku aku akan nyoba jadi kembaran yang baik buat kamu, ok?"

_'Ok'_ jawabku dalam hati, ah kenapa kata itu tidak keluar dari mulutku? Fyuuhh, tapi untunglah Naruko ga sedih. Meskipun aku tidak tau perasaan dia sebenarnya. Mungkin saja dia hanya bersikap seolah-olah ceria.

"Aku ke kamar dulu. Jangan ganggu aku," ujarku sambil melanjutkan langkahku menuju kamar.

"Iya, kalau ada perlu panggil aku aja ya?"

"Hn."

Begitu pintu kamar kututup, aku terduduk dibalik pintu. Kemudian kulihat diriku di cermin, kutunjuk bayangan di cerminku dan membentaknya seperti orang gila.

"Bakaaaa!"

Ku tampar wajahku sendiri. Kenapa susah sekali untuk sekedar minta maaf padanya? Atau membalas genggaman tangannya dan bilang _'Aku juga ingin jadi adik kembar yang baik untukmu Naruko'_.

Aku melihat bayangan di cermin seolah memeletkan lidah dan berkata: "LU YANG BAKA!"

Karena kesal kuangkat kursi dan berniat membantingnya ke cermin. Tapi aku sadar kalau kasus semalaman aku ga pulang ke rumah dan bolos sekolah saja sudah bisa membuat Kaa-san murka. Aku tidak mau menambah masalah dengan mecahin cermin dengan alasan tidak jelas, bisa-bisa Kaa-san berubah jadi Kyuubi dan menghajarku kayak di cover manga Naruto Chapter 503. Kusimpan kembali kursi ke tempatnya. Tenang, tenang Naruto.

"Hmmmphh," kujatuhkan diri di kasur. Merutuki kebodohan diriku sendiri, "Baka! Naruto bakaaa!"

Kemudian aku berbalik dan kupandang langit-langit kamarku.

Aku akan minta maaf dan berusaha menerimamu Naruko, aku janji. Aku masih butuh waktu...

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

><p>That's chapter 2 guys! Gimana pendapat kalian? Kasih Review ya. Soalnya dari sana Rifuki bisa tau apa fic ini udah bagus atau belum. Selain tentu saja review bisa bikin semangat buat nulis chapter selanjutnya. Hehe.<p>

Oh ya, Rifuki bakal usahain update chapter baru tiap weekend. Tapi kalo telat maaf ya, soalnya tugas kuliah lagi banyak-banyaknya nih, jadi kadang males dan ga ada waktu buat ngelanjutin fic. Heee malah curhat. Nah, bocoran buat chapter selanjutnya, nanti bakalan full Naruto-Naruko, mengingat mereka karakter utama. Soalnya di chapter ini dan chapter sebelumnya mereka kurang ngabisin waktu berdua. Dan di chapter selanjutnya, akan mulai tumbuh rasa sayang Naruto pada Naruko. Ok segitu aja bocorannya, ga seru kalo kebanyakan bocoran XD. Sampe ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.

**Arigato**

**-rifuki-**


	3. Naruko Namikaze

**A/N: **Chapter 3 sudah datang! Akhirnya datang juga. Pengennya update tadi siang. Malahan kemarin udah selesai sebenernya. Tapi rasanya kurang pas, makanya ada beberapa yang diedit. Makanya updatenya jadi tengah malam nih. Oh ya ada yang tahu ga FFn itu timezone-nya berapa ya? Soalnya waktu update/publish sama waktu di WIB itu beda :s

Makasih juga buat reviewers di Chapter 2: Disappointed, Kara Couleurs, Sieg harts, dan Miku. Review dalam bentuk apapun selalu saya terima dan saya jadikan masukan. Segitu aja takut kepanjangan, selamat membaca Chapter 3 ;)

**Ayo Pulang, Onee-san**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Family**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: **Naruto sangat sayang pada kakaknya Karin. Sampai suatu hari terjadi hal yang paling ditakutkan Naruto. "Ini semua gara-gara Naruko dan Tou-san! Kalau saja mereka tidak datang dalam kehidupanku mungkin Nee-san masih..."

**Warning:** AU. OOC. Banyak kosa kata yang diulang. Jam pulang Konoha High School tidak mengikuti jam pulang sekolah di Jepang, tapi kugeser jadi jam 2 siang. Jangan kaitkan tata cara pernikahan, perceraian, dan pergantian marga di fic ini dengan di kehidupan nyata atau SARA. Karena untuk 3 hal itu di fic ini semuanya hanya karangan saya :D

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita sebelumnya:<strong>

_Begitu pintu kamar kututup, aku terduduk dibalik pintu. Kemudian kulihat diriku di cermin, kutunjuk bayangan di cerminku dan membentaknya seperti orang gila. _

"_Bakaaaa!" _

_Ku tampar wajahku sendiri. Kenapa susah sekali untuk sekedar minta maaf padanya? Atau membalas genggaman tangannya dan bilang 'Aku juga ingin jadi adik kembar yang baik untukmu Naruko'. _

_Aku melihat bayangan di cermin seolah memeletkan lidah dan berkata: "LU YANG BAKA!" _

_Karena kesal kuangkat kursi dan berniat membantingnya ke cermin. Tapi aku sadar kalau kasus semalaman aku ga pulang ke rumah dan bolos sekolah saja sudah bisa membuat Kaa-san murka. Aku tidak mau menambah masalah dengan mecahin cermin dengan alasan tidak jelas, bisa-bisa Kaa-san berubah jadi Kyuubi dan menghajarku kayak di cover manga Naruto Chapter 503. Kusimpan kembali kursi ke tempatnya. Tenang, tenang Naruto._

"_Hmmmphh," kujatuhkan diri di kasur. Merutuki kebodohan diriku sendiri, "Baka! Naruto bakaaa!"_

_Kemudian aku berbalik dan kupandang langit-langit kamarku._

_Aku akan minta maaf dan berusaha menerimamu Naruko, aku janji. Aku masih butuh waktu..._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 3**

**-Naruko Namikaze-**

Aku bangun kepagian pagi ini, 2 jam lebih pagi dari biasanya. Tapi 1 jam pertama yang kulakukan hanya melamun dan memandang pintu kamarku. Terbayang kalau nanti akan ada yang membuka pintu itu secara paksa dan ada cewek berambut merah pendek yang berteriak-teriak membangunkanku menyuruh cepat sarapan. Karin-Neesan. Aku segera menuju kamar mandi menjauhkan pikiran-pikiran itu. Aku harus maju terus, tidak boleh terus-terusan sedih. Seperti kata Hinata, ini hanya akan membuat Karin-Neesan sedih disana.

"Ohayou minna," sapaku saat menuruni tangga menuju ke ruang makan.

"Ohayou..." jawab Kaa-san, Tou-san dan Naruko bersamaan. Aku harus mulai membiasakan kehadiaran 2 orang pirang lainnya di rumah ini. Kulihat Naruko tersenyum ke arahku, ceria seperti biasanya. Aku hanya mengalihkan pandanganku dan duduk di kursi kosong disampingnya.

Hari ini adalah sarapan pertamaku tanpa kehadiran Karin-Neesan di rumah ini (soalnya kemarin aku kabur dari rumah, jadi ga dihitung). Aku yakin Kaa-san, Tou-san, dan Naruko juga masih sedih kehilangan Karin-Neesan. Meskipun mereka berusaha menutupinya dengan berusaha tampil ceria. Karena itu, aku juga harus seperti mereka, menjalani kehidupanku seperti sebelumnya.

Mereka mengobrol macam-macam, tapi aku hanya diam tidak berminat untuk ikut nimbrung. Kumakan roti selai jeruk buatan Kaa-san yang menjadi menu sarapanku pagi itu. Kulirik kursi di sebelah kananku, bukan rambut merah yang kulihat disana, tapi rambut pirang panjang dengan twin tail. Rambut pirangnya sehat terawat. Aku heran rambut sebagus itu kenapa cuma diikat dengan model standar begitu ya?

Naruko juga sedang mengunyah rotinya, sambil sesekali tersenyum menanggapi obrolan Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Cara senyumnya mirip denganku, rasanya aku seperti melihat diriku sendiri sedang tersenyum. Aku juga baru sadar kalau wajahnya mirip sekali denganku, minus 3 pasang kumis kucing di pipinya. Bulu matanya lentik. Kulitnya putih alami perpaduan darah Asia Kaa-san dan darah Eropa Tou-san. Beda sekali denganku yang berwarna tan ini, sepertinya aku kebanyakan main.

Kuturunkan pandanganku ke badannya. Sekarang ia sudah memakai seragam putih Konoha High School sama dennganku. Kulihat dadanya yang... pas sesuai posturnya. Sudah! Sudah! Jangan terlalu lama melihat bagian itu Naruto! Ingat dia kakakmu!

Turun lagi ke bawah. Untuk roknya dia memakai rok motif kotak-kotak yang... kependekan menurutku. Mungkin kebiasaan berpakaiannya di Inggris terbawa kesini. Turun lagi, kulihat betisnya yang jenjang dibalut stocking hitam. Wow, wajar saja saat dia berdiri tingginya hanya beberapa cm di bawahku kalau dengan betis sejenjang itu.

Dan kesimpulan yang bisa kuambil: Naruko Cantik. Dia cantik, aku akui itu. Bahkan bisa disebut sempurna. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan hal ini sebelumnya. Dan sekarang rasanya ada kebanggaan tersendiri pada diriku mengetahui kalau kakakku secantik ini. Hei, ini bukan semata-mata pembelaan karena aku pernah berbuat salah padanya dan berharap jika memujinya dosaku terhapus. Atau pernyataan seorang adik yang membela kakak kembarnya. Tapi ini penilaianku sebagai cowok tulen yang menilai fisik seorang cewek.

"Naru-chan?" Aku tersadar saat Kaa-san memanggilku dengan panggilan sayangnya.

"Kaa-saaannn..."

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan panggil gitu dong."

Naruko hanya terkikik sementara Tou-san malah ikut meledekku, ah Kaa-san membuatku malu.

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Hehe. Kalo buat Naruko, Kaa-san panggilnya Naruko-chan."

"Hmph, terserah," kataku tidak peduli.

"Oh ya, hari ini kamu bonceng Naruko-chan ke sekolah."

"Apa? Aku kan sama Hinata..." Sebelum kuselesaikan kalimatku, Kaa-san sudah menelpon seseorang.

"Halo, Hinata-chan? Gini, hari ini Naru-chan ga bisa jemput kamu. Ga apa-apa kan? Ia. Ia maaf ya. Makasih Hinata-chan," kata Kaa-san menutup telpon, "Hinata udah bilang ga apa-apa barusan."

Kaa-san memang sudah akrab dengan Hinata jadi tidak heran kalau nomor telpon Hinata ada di kontak HP-nya.

"Huh." Aku mendengus kesal.

"Kamu ini, apa susahnya bantuin kakak sendiri?"

"Ia, ia.., ayo berangkat," ujarku dengan malas, aku beranjak ke luar diikuti oleh Naruko.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, kami berangkat," kata Naruko melambaikan tangannya.

"Ia, hati-hati," jawab Tou-san dan Kaa-san bersamaan.

* * *

><p>Mulai dari parkiran sekolah, semua cowok memandang kami. Kami jadi pusat perhatian, maksudku Naruko jadi pusat perhatian. Sudah kubilang 'kan Naruko itu cantik, mampu membuat cowok untuk menatapnya lama-lama. Ditambah lagi dandanannya itu yang menurutku... sexy. Baju ketat dan rok pendek. Tapi aku tidak mempermasalahkannya karena itu haknya. Lagipula aku tau pasti susah untuk mengubah kebiasaan berpakaian ala baratnya itu. Aku hanya merasa seperti aku yang mereka tatap karena Naruko berjalan disampingku.<p>

Karena pagi itu ada administrasi yang masih harus diurus, Naruko ke ruang guru dulu sedangkan aku langsung menuju kelas.

"Anak-anak, kelas ini kedatangan siswi baru dari Inggris," seru Kakashi-sensei, wali kelasku.

Kelas 11-C mulai gaduh tapi aku hanya diam tidak bersemangat. Aku sudah tau siapa siswi barunya.

"Namikaze-san, cepat masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu," lanjut Kakashi-sensei lagi. Naruko kemudian memasuki kelas.

"Ohayou, perkenalkan nama saya Naruko Namikaze, saya pindahan dari Inggris. Saya pilih sekolah disini karena saya dengar Konoha High School itu sekolah favorit. Kebetulan adi.. maksud saya kembaran saya juga sekolah disini. Mohon bantuannya minna," kata Naruko dengan percaya diri kemudian membungkuk hormat.

Hampir semua cowok di kelasku menatap Naruko dengan mulut terbuka, seperti orang kelaparan yang melihat kue lezat. Sedangkan cewek-cewek kebanyakan menatapnya kagum. Tapi sebagian lagi ada yang terheran, mungkin mereka pikir seingat mereka tidak ada siswi yang mirip Naruko di sekolah ini.

"Ano, kalo boleh tau siapa kembaran kamu Naruko-chan? Dia di kelas mana?" celetuk Kiba. Yang lain terlihat mengangguk setuju dengan pertanyaan Kiba, sama-sama penasaran.

"Umm, dia di kelas ini kok," jawab Naruko pelan tapi masih terdengar.

"Hah? Siapa?" Kali ini Lee yang angkat bicara.

"Kembaranku cowok, dia... " Naruko menjawab dengan ragu, "Naruto-kun."

Saat itu juga semua tatapan mengarah ke arahku. Semua terkaget, terdengar omongan-omongan dengan nada tidak percaya seperti: "Cowok?", "Naruto?", "Kok beda jauh ya?", "Wow", "Masa sih?", "Baru tau berandalan itu punya kembaran."

Ah sial mereka menghinaku! Apa aku tidak pantas punya kembaran secantik Naruko?

"Sudah, sudah tenang anak-anak. Namikaze-san silahkan cari tempat kosong," ujar Kakashi-sensei menenangkan.

Posisi dudukku di pojok paling belakang dekat jendela, Kiba di sisi kananku, dan Hinata di depanku. Ada beberapa kursi kosong di barisan depan. Jadi ga mungkin Naruko akan duduk dekat denganku. Tapi aku salah, dia memilih duduk tepat dibelakangku. Kenapa dia sampai rela duduk di belakangku padahal di bangku depan masih ada beberapa yang kosong? Aku bingung.

"Mohon bantuannya Naruto-kun," kata Naruko saat duduk di belakangku.

"Hn," balasku dengan anggukan kecil.

* * *

><p>Naruko cepat sekali akrab dengan teman-teman sekelasku. Cowok maupun cewek dia tanggapi dengan ramah. Dan saat bel istirahat berbunyi, dengan segera segerombolan cowok sekelasku mendatangi bangku Naruko dengan beragam alasan. Kenalan lah, minta no HP lah, meminjamkan buku lah, pedekate lah, atau tebar pesona lah. Saking banyaknya yang berkerumun disana, aku sampai terdorong dari kursiku. Ah ini sangat menyebalkan. Aku beranjak menuju kantin untuk makan siang. Sebelum Naruko memanggilku.<p>

"Naruto kun." Ia berlari kecil ke arahku, "kita makan siang bareng ya? Kata Kaa-san kamu suka ramen, nanti aku belikan."

"Aku mau makan sama Hinata," jawabku. Bermaksud mencari alasan. Kulirik Hinata yang berada tidak jauh dari Naruko, berharap dia mengerti tatapanku yang seolah artinya ayo-makan-berdua-dan-tinggalkan-Naruko.

Hinata mendekatiku dan berkata, "Umm.. Aku sudah janji mau makan sama Naruko-chan, jadi kita makan bareng bertiga aja ya Naruto-kun?"

Ah, sayang sekali Naruto, alasan yang kau pilih salah besar!

Makan siang kami bertiga di kantin dihiasi candaan antara Hinata dan Naruko. Wow, bahkan Hinata yang pendiam pun bisa cocok dengan Naruko. Benar-benar cewek yang supel. Kalau sudah begini aku diacuhkan oleh mereka. Ah sudahlah lebih baik kuhabiskan ramenku.

"Naruto-kun," Oh, aku salah. Naruko tidak mngacuhkanku. "Aaaaaa..." Naruko menyuapiku dengan makanannya.

"Eh? Apa-apaan aku tidak mau!" tolakku sambil berpaling kepada Hinata. Kening Hinata berkerut bingung. Upss! Kemarin Hinata menyuruhku meminta maaf kepada Naruko, aku tidak mau kalau Hinata tau kalau sebenarnya aku belum minta maaf. Dengan terpaksa aku melahap makanan yang diberikan Naruko. Naruko tersenyum senang. Fiuh... Hampir ketahuan.

* * *

><p>Sekarang pelajaran seni lukis. Biarpun aku bodoh di hampir semua pelajaran, tapi tidak dengan pelajaran seni lukis dengan guru Kurenai-sensei. Kaa-san rupanya sudah mewariskan kemampuan melukisnya kepadaku. Hampir tiap pelajaran ini aku dipuji Kurenai-sensei karena lukisanku yang bagus. Meskipun sebenarnya aku masih kalah oleh Sai dari kelas 11-A.<p>

"Hari ini coba kalian lukis wajah orang yang kalian sayangi. Bisa keluarga, pacar, atau siapa saja," ujar Kurenai-sensei.

Satu jam sudah berlalu, Kurenai sensei mulai berkeliling melihat-lihat hasil karya kami semua. Kurenai-sensei mulai mendekat. Kali ini aku melukis wajah Hinata. Kalian lihat saja dalam 5 detik dia akan memuji lukisanku.

5

4

3

2

1

"Wah, Namikaze-san lukisanmu bagus sekali."

Gubrak! Namikaze? Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Kurenai-sensei sedang memperhatikan lukisan Naruko.

"Terima kasih sensei."

"Sangat mirip aslinya. Ini wajah Uzumaki-san 'kan?" Aku ikut memperhatikan lukisan Naruko. Ya benar, wajah yang dilukis Naruko adalah wajahku. Dan memang sangat mirip sekali denganku. Berarti orang yang paling Naruko sayangi adalah aku? Hati kecilku senang menyadari hal itu.

"I-ia sensei," jawab Naruko malu-malu.

"Wah sepertinya kamu dapat saingan baru Uzumaki-san."

Sial! Aku lupa kalau darah seni Kaa-san juga mengalir pada diri Naruko!

* * *

><p>Jam pulang sekolah telah tiba. Kujalankan motor Ninja hitamku dan mendekati Naruko.<p>

"Aku pulang sama Hinata. Kau pulang naik bis aja," kataku pada Naruko saat pulang sekolah. Entah kenapa sisi jahat diriku muncul lagi dan menyuruhku untuk tidak mengantar Naruko pulang.

"Ta-tapi Naruto-kun..." Tanpa memperdulikan Naruko aku segera menjalankan motorku itu untuk menjemput Hinata di gerbang depan sekolah.

2:20 PM. Aku memandang jam yang ada di perempatan jalan. Saat itu sedang lampu merah. Kualihkan pandanganku ke digit lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah yang terus berkurang tiap detiknya. Aku baru saja mengantar Hinata ke rumahnya. Tapi ada yang yang mengganjal di hatiku. Seperti sebuah perasaan tidak tenang dan khawatir. Khawatir pada sosok yang kutinggalkan di sekolah.

Naruko.

Kemarin aku berjanji akan berusaha untuk minta maaf dan menerima Naruko. Tapi yang kulakukan sekarang malah meninggalkannya sendirian di sekolah. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi padanya? Aku tau dia sudah hapal jalan pulang karena waktu daftar sekolah juga dia pulang sendiri. Tapi tetap saja itu tidak membuat hatiku tenang.

Kali ini aku berusaha mengalahkan sisi jahatku.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku oleh rentetan bunyi klakson dari kendaraan di belakangku. Lampu sudah berubah hijau dan bahkan pengendara di belakang mulai meneriakiku karena aku hanya diam saja dari tadi. Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan aku akan kembali ke sekolah! Kubelokan motorku ke lajur berlawanan menaiki separator, tidak memperdulikan makian pengendara lain yang hampir celaka gara-gara ulahku itu.

Semoga dia masih disana. Naruko tunggu aku...

Kulihat awan tebal di langit, bergulung-gulung berwarna hitam. Sebentar lagi pasti hujan lebat. Kupercepat laju motorku.

Kuparkirkan motorku di depan halte dekat sekolah. Ada sekitar 10 orang yang sedang menunggu bis disana. Kuperhatikan mereka semua, tapi Naruko tidak ada diantara mereka.

Aku terduduk lemas di bangku halte. Apa aku terlambat? Mungkin saja, sekarang sudah 35 menit lebih dari jam pulang sekolah.

Kulihat ada bis yang berhenti, semua orang yang menunggu bis tadi naik. Sepertinya Naruko sudah naik bis sebelumnya. Sekarang aku sendirian disana, tertunduk memeluk lututku. Terdengar suara petir menyambar diikuti rintik hujan yang makin lama makin membesar. Oh, bagus sekali. Seakan langit pun mengolok-olok kebodohanku.

* * *

><p>"Naruto-kun?"<p>

"Eh?" Suara ini... Aku menoleh ke asal suara.

"Kamu kembali? Mau menjemputku?" tanya suara sosok itu. Naruko. Dia tersenyum ke arahku.

"Ah, itu. Jangan ge-er. A-aku hanya tidak mau dimarahi Kaa-san karena meninggalkanu sendirian." Tet-tot! Aku bohong lagi pada Naruko.

"Oh." Terlihat sepintas raut wajah kecewa Naruko. Menyadari hal itu, aku langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dari mana? Kupikir udah pulang."

"Ini, beli teh hangat disana," jawabnya kembali tersenyum. Tangan kanannya memegang gelas plastik berisi teh yang masih hangat sementara tangan kirinya menunjuk sebuah warung teh tidak jauh dari sana.

"Oh."

"Tunggu sebentar," ujar Naruko kemudian menuju warung teh itu lagi. Ia kembali dengan membawa satu gelas lagi.

"Ini. Hujan-hujan gini enaknya ngeteh dulu," kata Naruko, diberikannya satu gelas teh itu padaku.

"Suka?" Aku hanya mengangguk kecil, "kata Kaa-san kamu paling suka teh aroma jeruk, jadi aku pesan itu."

Aku heran apa saja yang Naruko tanyakan kepada Kaa-san. Sebegitu besarnyakah keinginannya untuk dekat denganku? Sampai-sampai dia menggali semua informasi tentangku?

Naruko berulangkali memulai percakapan setelah itu. Aku hanya menanggapi seperlunya. Setelah beberapa saat keadaan menjadi hening. Tampaknya Naruko sudah kehabisan bahan pembiacaraan. Aku juga bingung mau ngobrol apa. Akhirnya kami hanya menikmati teh kami dalam diam, hanya bunyi air hujan yang terdengar.

Diam-diam kutatap Naruko yang berjarak kurang dari sejengkal di sampingku. Dia ceria sekali. Kelihatannya dia sedang senang. Apa minum teh denganku membuatnya senang? Ah, mana mungkin. Pasti ada sebab lain pikirku.

Kadang aku heran, kenapa aku begitu susah untuk bersikap ramah padanya. Aku tidak tau apa penyebabnya. Kuperhatikan lagi wajahnya. Wajah polos yang seharusnya kuberi kasih sayang. Bukan kuabaikan seperti ini. Tiba-tiba Naruko menoleh ke arahku dan aku terlambat mengelak. O-ow, aku ketahuan sedang memandangnya. Dia tersenyum saat pandangan kami bertemu. Ingin sekali kubalas senyum itu, tapi apa daya. Kulit bibir dan pipiku ini serasa mengeras, sulit sekali membentuk sebuah senyuman. Yang ada aku malah mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan, memandang kendaraan yang lalu-lalang di depan kami.

Sampai jam 4 sore hujan belum juga berhenti. Memang sih cuma gerimis, tidak hujan lebat seperti tadi.

"Kita pulang sekarang aja, gerimis seperti ini tidak akan berhenti sampai malam," kataku beranjak menuju motorku.

"Ok."

Naruko naik ke kursi belakang motor. Setelah siap, segera kujalankan motorku menerobos gerimis sore itu. Baru beberapa meter melaju, aku merasa ada yang salah. Naruko tidak memakai jaket sedangkan aku memakai jaket. Come on, be gentle Naruto! Aku segera menepi dan menghentikan motorku.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Naruko heran.

"Pakai jaketku, agar tidak basah dan tidak masuk angin." Kuberikan jaketku padanya. Naruko hanya tersenyum dan menuruti perintahku.

* * *

><p>Dan benar saja, setelah sampai di rumah pun gerimisnya tidak berhenti. Keputusanku untuk menerobos gerimis ini sudah tepat. Setelah masuk ke rumah kulihat Tou-san sudah pulang, tidak seperti biasanya pikirku.<p>

"Tou-san, tumben sudah pulang?" tanya Naruko. Oh, dia sudah mewakili pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan.

Oh ya, aku belum menceritakan secara detail pekerjaan Tou-san. Tou-san bekerja di perusahaan besar yang bergerak di bidang otomotif. Lebih tepatnya otomotif roda dua alias motor. Basis perusahaannya di Inggris dan sudah dirintisnya sejak sebelum menikahi Kaa-san. Dan karena sudah berjanji pada Kaa-san akan fokus pada keluarga, dia memilih untuk menangani anak perusahaannya saja yang berada di Jepang. Perusahaan intinya di Inggris ia percayakan pada adiknya, Deidara. Karena itu, sekarang Tou-san jadi lebih santai dan biasa pulang ke rumah jam 5.

Sedangkan Kaa-san bekerja sebagai desainer pakaian di butik ternama di Konoha. Bekerja Senin sampai Rabu, dan pulang sekitar jam 2 siang. Kaa-san sudah lama bekerja disana dan sudah termasuk senior. Kebanyakan kerjanya membimbing para staff butik yang masih junior, makanya jam kerjanya sedikit.

"Nah, kalian berdua sudah datang, cepat ganti baju dan kembali kesini," kata Tou-san, "ada yang ingin kami bicarakan," lanjutnya lagi.

Hah, bukannya menanggapi Naruko, Tou-san malah menyuruh kami ganti baju. Padahal aku penasaran karena Tou-san sudah pulang sebelum jam 5. Setelah ganti baju aku dan Naruko bergabung dengan Tou-san dan Kaa-san di ruang keluarga. Sepertinya yang akan dibicarakan memang hal penting sampai kami disuruh berkumpul begini. Aku duduk di hadapan Tou-san dan Naruko duduk disampingku.

"Anak-anak," seru Tou-san, "Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan mengadakan pesta pernikahan Sabtu ini. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Secepat itu?" tanyaku sedikit kaget.

"Ya, harus secepatnya. Tidak enak juga kalau tinggal serumah tanpa status pernikahan, karena biar bagaimana pun kami kan sempat bercerai."

"Ia, 'kan malu sama tetangga Naru-chan," tambah Kaa-san.

"Oh," aku hanya mengangguk-angguk baru mengerti, "kalau kalian menikah lagi, itu berarti... Namaku akan jadi Naruto Namikaze?" Kutatap Tou-san dan Kaa-san bergantian.

"Tentu saja," tawab Tou-san dan Kaa-san bersamaan.

"Hehe. Nama kita jadi mirip Naruto-kun," ujar Naruko. Kutatap Naruko, yah kau benar Naruko.

Naruto Namikaze.

Aku tidak memikirkan ini sebelumnya. Margaku akan berubah. Namikaze adalah marga yang cukup terkenal. Marga yang hebat dan ternama. Tapi aku merasa aneh jika harus melepaskan marga Uzumaki. Biar bagaimana pun sudah hampir 17 tahun 'Uzumaki' melekat pada diriku. Aku tidak ingin melepasnya. Aku merasa berat melepas marga 'Uzumaki'-ku...

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Chapter ini ceritanya monoton dan lambat menurut saya. Tapi saya pikir rasa sayang Naruto ke Naruko itu ga bisa datang tiba-tiba, perlu proses dan waktu. Kurang realistis kalo langsung hajar aja ^^. Jadi disini Naruko banyak memberi perhatian-perhatian kecil ke Naruto, biar rasa sayang itu mulai terbentuk pada diri Naruto. Ok lah, gimana lanjutanya? Nantikan aja chapter 4! Review, review...

**Arigato**

**-rifuki-**


	4. Keluarga Baru, Kakak Baru

**A/N: **Sebelumnya seperti biasa mau ngucapin makasih dulu buat reviewers di Chapter 3: Ren-Mi3 NoVantA, Kirana Naru Natsuhiko, dan Kara Couleurs. Sekalian bales review dari Sieg harts (Kalo yang lain udah dibales lewat message).

Sieg Harts: Bagus kita sependapat. Saya nyoba mempertahankan image Naruko di manga/anime yang cantik, agresif dan menggoda iman. Ya maksudnya biar ga terlalu OOC. Tapi tenang aja Naruto masih waras, ga bakal jatuh cinta sama kakak sendiri ;)

Nah, ini dia chapter 4, selamat membaca!

**Ayo Pulang, Onee-san**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Family**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: **Naruto sangat sayang pada kakaknya Karin. Sampai suatu hari terjadi hal yang paling ditakutkan Naruto. "Ini semua gara-gara Naruko dan Tou-san! Kalau saja mereka tidak datang dalam kehidupanku mungkin Nee-san masih..."

**Warning:** AU. OOC. Banyak kosa kata yang diulang. Jangan kaitkan tata cara pernikahan, perceraian, dan pergantian marga di fic ini dengan di kehidupan nyata atau SARA. Karena untuk 3 hal itu di fic ini semuanya hanya karangan saya :D

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita Sebelumnya:<strong>

"_Anak-anak," seru Tou-san, "Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan mengadakan pesta pernikahan Sabtu ini. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"_

"_Secepat itu?" tanyaku sedikit kaget._

"_Ya, harus secepatnya. Tidak enak juga kalau tinggal serumah tanpa status pernikahan, karena biar bagaimana pun kami kan sempat bercerai."_

"_Ia, 'kan malu sama tetangga Naru-chan," tambah Kaa-san._

"_Oh," aku hanya mengangguk-angguk baru mengerti, "kalau kalian menikah lagi, itu berarti... Namaku akan jadi Naruto Namikaze?" Kutatap Tou-san dan Kaa-san bergantian._

"_Tentu saja," tawab Tou-san dan Kaa-san bersamaan._

"_Hehe. Nama kita jadi mirip Naruto-kun," ujar Naruko. Kutatap Naruko, yah kau benar Naruko. _

_Naruto Namikaze. _

_Aku tidak memikirkan ini sebelumnya. Margaku akan berubah. Namikaze adalah marga yang cukup terkenal. Marga yang hebat dan ternama. Tapi aku merasa aneh jika harus melepaskan marga Uzumaki. Biar bagaimana pun sudah hampir 17 tahun 'Uzumaki' melekat pada diriku. Aku tidak ingin melepasnya. Aku merasa berat melepas marga 'Uzumaki'-ku..._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 4**

**-Keluarga Baru, Kakak Baru-**

Hari ini hari Sabtu, 18 September 2010. Hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Hari yang akan mengikat kembali perasaan mereka dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan. Ikatan yang sangat sakral dan tidak akan mereka langgar untuk kedua kalinya. Aku baru tau kalau ternyata pesta pernikahan pertama mereka 20 tahun lalu juga dilaksanakan pada tanggal 18 September. Rupanya tanggal 18 September sudah seperti tanggal keberuntungan mereka.

Kuputar badanku ke sebelah kanan dan kulihat jam di meja dekat kasurku. 8:00 P.M. Kurapatkan kembali selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhku. Entah kenapa hari ini aku malas sekali. Aku tau seharusnya aku ikut senang dengan kembali rujuknya Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Dan hari ini secara resmi aku akan mempunyai seorang ayah. Sosok yang kunanti-nanti sejak aku kecil. Tapi kenyataannya tidak se-simpel itu. Tidak segampang itu aku menerima ini semua. Kehilangan Nee-san, datangnya Naruko, dan juga pernikahan ini datang terlalu cepat. Ini malah menjadikan semuanya tambah rumit di kepalaku. Kupikir aku masih butuh waktu.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Kudengar pintu kamarku ada yang mengetuk. Aku menguap lebar dan mengulat di kasur dengan malas.

"Hoaaammmasuk, tidak dikunci," kataku masih sambil tiduran di kasur.

Kemudian masuklah Naruko yang sudah siap untuk hari spesial ini. Rambut pirang panjangnya dibiarkan terurai hingga mencapai pinggangnya. Badannya dibalut gaun putih selutut. Wajahnya diberi make up tipis dan bibirnya diberi sedikit lipglosh. Dandanan yang sederhana, tidak berlebihan. Tapi sudah cukup memancarkan kecantikannya dan sukses membuatku terpana. Dia... benar-benar cantik. Aku terpaku sejenak memandangnya.

"Kenapa belum siap-siap? Cepat mandi, tamu-tamu sudah mulai berdatangan."

Bukannya menuruti Naruko, aku malah duduk di kasur sambil kembali menguap lebar. Naruko yang sudah mulai kesal menarik tanganku agar aku turun dari kasur.

"Mau sampai kapan diam disitu? Ayo cepat ini sudah siang," omel Naruko kesal.

"Iaaaa," Dengan kaki yang terseret-seret dan badan yang didorong-dorong Naruko, aku masuk ke kamar mandi. Semoga saja air dingin bisa membuatku segar dan mengusir rasa malas ini.

* * *

><p>Selesai mandi aku kaget karena Naruko masih saja berada di kamarku. Dia duduk di kasurku dan sedang memegang sebuah bingkai foto. Di dalamnya ada foto aku dan Karin-Neesan, kami mengambil foto itu beberapa bulan lalu. Ekspresi wajah Naruko sulit kubaca. Wajahnya seperti memperlihatkan ekspresi senang, bibirnya tersenyum, tapi aku melihat ada kesedihan di mata birunya. Tatapannya juga terlihat kosong. Kenapa dia?<p>

"Kenapa masih disini?" tanyaku membuyarkan lamunan Naruko. Naruko sedikit tersentak dan mengembalikan fotoku ke tempatnya.

"Eh? Aku hanya memastikan kamu ga akan tidur lagi."

"Ga akan lah. Sekarang cepat keluar aku mau ganti baju."

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di depan pintu," kata Naruko sambil keluar dan menutup pintu kamarku.

Aku memakai kemeja berwarna biru muda dan jas berwarna hitam tanpa dasi, serta sepatu pantofel hitam. Jarang sekali aku memakai baju seperti ini. Soalnya aku lebih suka memakai t-shirt dan jeans. Untuk rambutku kubiarkan seperti biasa, lagipula rambut spike seperti ini susah sekali diatur.

Begitu aku keluar dari kamar, Naruko sudah berdiri di depan kamarku sambil memperhatikanku dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki. Mulutnya menganga memperlihatkan kekagetannya. Kok sampai segitunya? Padahal aku merasa tidak ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku.

"Whoa, kamu tampan sekali kalo memakai jas," puji Naruko dengan mata berbinar-binar. Hatiku senang dan wajahku memerah mendengarnya, tapi kusembunyikan dengan sempurna. Malu sekali kalau sampai ketauan pipiku merah.

"Eh, ada yang kurang, masa kerahmu ke atas gini? Ini acara resmi, bukan acara prom di sekolah. Sebaiknya di turunkan saja," kata Naruko sambil merapikan kerah kemejaku. Naruko yang memakai high heels kali ini tingginya hampir menyamaiku dan otomatis wajah kami sejajar sekarang. Kuperhatikan wajahnya, wajahnya serius sekali, terlihat fokus merapikan kerahku. Ada rasa grogi dalam diriku, wajah kami tidak pernah sedekat ini sebelumnya.

"Nah, selesai!" ujarnya setelah selesai merapikan kerah kemejaku. "Sekarang ayo kita turun, Tou-san dan Kaa-san sudah menunggu," lanjutnya sambil mengaitkan lengannya di lenganku. Haduh, mau sampai kapan Naruko membuat jantungku berdetak tidak karuan begini? Aku diam tidak bicara apa-apa, hanya mengikutinya ke lantai 1.

Benar saja kata Naruko. Di lantai 1 sudah mulai banyak tamu. Pesta pernikahannya dilaksanakan secara sederhana. Tou-san dan Kaa-san hanya mengundang keluarga, kerabat dan teman-teman mereka saja. Keperhatikan tamu-tamu yang sudah datang, aku kurang mengenal mereka. Kelihatannya kebanyakan teman-teman Tou-san dari Inggris. Tapi apa ini yang mereka sebut pesta 'sederhana'? Ini sih bisa dibilang megah.

Ruang tamu dan keluarga sudah dihias dengan bunga-bunga berbagai ukuran dan warna. Ada sekitar 7 meja besar yang tersebar di ruangan, lengkap dengan 6 kursi di masing-masing sisinya. Tampaknya jumlah tamu yang diundang memang hanya sedikit.

"Heeeiiii, anak kembar kesayangan Tou-san sudah datang. Ayo kesini bergabung bersama kami," kata Tou-san setelah melihat kami turun dari tangga. Kaa-san hanya tersenyum di samping Tou-san. Kulihat Kaa-san memakai gaun pengantin putih yang cocok sekali dengannya. Sedangkan Tou-san memakai jas berwarna putih dengan kemeja yang juga berwarna putih. Mereka serasi sekali. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau gagah sekali Nak, aku jadi ingat waktu muda dulu, aku juga sepertimu," kata Tou-san memegang kedua pundakku.

"Te-terima kasih Tou-san."

"Hei, sekarang coba lihat putri Tou-san," kata Tou-san lagi, beralih ke Naruko, "cantik sekali 'kan Kaa-san?"

Kaa-san yang merasa dimintai pendapat segera menjawab, "Tentu saja, siapa dulu ibunya?"

"Hahaha, ia ia ibunya juga cantik, makanya aku ingin menikahinya lagi sekarang."

"Haha, bisa saja."

Kami tertawa setelah itu. Ralat, sebenarnya mereka bertiga yang tertawa, aku hanya tersenyum. Walau begitu hatiku merasa nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini. Apa ini rasanya memiliki keluarga yang lengkap?

* * *

><p>Setelah itu, tamu semakin banyak berdatangan. Dan sekitar jam 10, acara inti dimulai. Karena aku sudah tidak mempunyai kakek dan nenek dari pihak Tou-san maupun dari pihak Kaa-san, maka Deidara-Ojisan jadi pendamping Tou-san dan Hiruzen-Ojiisan jadi pendamping Kaa-san. Acara pun dimulai. Tou-san dan Kaa-san kembali mengucapkan janji sehidup semati mereka disaksikan oleh semua yang hadir. Kaa-san sempat terharu saat mengucapkan janji suci itu, tapi Tou-san dengan segera menenangkannya.<p>

Dan mulai sekarang kami adalah keluarga Namikaze. Kaa-san sudah jadi Nyonya Namikaze. Dan otomatis namaku juga berubah jadi Naruto Namikaze. Nama yang masih asing di telingaku.

Acara dilanjutkan dengan makan siang bersama seluruh tamu undangan. Aku tidak terlalu akrab dengan mereka semua karena kebanyakan mereka tamu Tou-san dari Inggris. Terbukti dari apa yang mereka lakukan sepanjang acara makan siang. Yang para tamu itu sapa hanya Naruko, Naruko dan Naruko. Aku merasa tidak dianggap disini.

Saat itu aku memilih meja di pojok ruangan ditemani Naruko dan keluarga dari pihak Kaa-san. Ada sepupuku Sasori, Gaara, Kankurou, Temari. Dan juga Hiruzen-Ojiisan.

"Hei, kenapa murung?" tanya Naruko yang duduk di sampingku. Rupanya dia menyadari kalau dari tadi aku hanya diam saja. Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Jangan bohong Naruto," ujar Temari-Neesan menimpali, "ini hari spesial untuk kita. Seharusnya kamu senang di saat seperti ini. Jangan murung terus."

Aku memandang sepupu-sepupuku itu, dari tatapan mata mereka jelas sekali terlihat kekhawatiran.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak apa-apa," jawabku tidak yakin. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat keluargaku cemas.

"Mohon perhatiannya," kata Tou-san membuat perhatian semua orang tertuju padanya, "pertama-tama aku berterima kasih kepada hadirin yang sudah menyempatkan diri menghadiri pesta sederhana ini. Pada kesempatan ini aku juga ingin memperkenalkan anak laki-lakiku kepada kalian semua. Dan mungkin sebagian besar dari kalian belum mengenalinya. Kalian lihat pemuda berambut pirang disebelah sana."

Tou-san menunjukku dan membuat perhatian semua tamu teralih padaku.

"Perkenalkan, dia Naruto Namikaze, anak laki-lakiku. Dialah yang kelak akan menjadi penerusku di perusahaan."

Deg! Aku kaget bukan main. Aku tahu aku ini anak laki-laki Tou-san satu-satunya dan mau tidak mau aku memang akan jadi penerusnya. Tapi ini terlalu cepat dan begitu tiba-tiba. Mulai terdengar tanggapan-tanggapan dari para tamu yang kaget mendengar pernyataan Tou-san.

"Pantas saja wajahnya mirip denganmu Minato."

"Oh, jadi dia anak laki-laki yang waktu itu kau ceritakan."

"Kau akan jadi penerus perusahaan besar Nak."

Begitulah kira-kira tanggapan mereka. Membuatku merasa tidak yakin apa aku bisa menjadi apa yang Tou-san harapkan. Sebuah tanggung jawab yang begitu besar menurutku. Sebuah beban yang harus kutanggung sebagai penerus keluarga Namikaze.

* * *

><p>Setelah acara makan selesai, Tou-san dan Kaa-san lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol dan menyapa para tamu yang hadir. Sedangkan aku lebih memilih untuk pergi ke balkon dan menyendiri di sana. Mengamati langit biru yang cerah di siang hari ini. Semilir angin segar membuatku semakin menikmati kesendirian ini. Sebelum seseorang menepuk pundakku.<p>

"Yo Naruto!" Seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 27 tahun berdiri di sampingku. Rambutnya pirang dan panjang untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Bagian belakangnya diikat ponytail dan poni bagian depannya menutupi mata sebelah kirinya. Aku tidak yakin apa benar dia adik kandung Tou-san, masalahnya penampilannya beda jauh sekali dengan Tou-san.

"Deidara Oji-san?"

"Ayolah jangan panggil Oji-san un, aku terdengar tua. Panggil saja Deidara," katanya sambil berbalik dan bersandar di pagar balkon. Sebenarnya aku ragu untuk menurutinya karena perbedaan umurku dengan umurnya terlalu jauh. Tidak enak juga kalau memanggil dengan nama. Tapi karena itu yang dia minta, jadi aku turuti saja.

"Baiklah."

"Hei, kau lihat Naruko. Kelihatannya dia senang sekali un," katanya menunjuk ke dalam ruangan di dalam. Aku menoleh mengikuti arah yang ditunjuknya. Kulihat Naruko sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa tamu, sambil sesekali tertawa menanggapi obrolan tamu-tamu itu. Tiba-tiba pandangan kami bertemu, kualihkan pandanganku kepada Deidara.

"Hn," jawabku dengan anggukkan.

"Wajar saja, sejak kecil dia dibesarkan hanya oleh Minato. Sudah pasti dia merindukan sosok ibu. Dia juga kesepian karena tidak punya saudara un. Ditambah lagi dengan kesibukan Minato yang kadang harus menginggalkannya sendirian untuk urusan bisnis. Di saat seperti itu biasanya aku yang menemaninya di rumah."

"..." Aku hanya diam bingung harus bicara apa. Kupandang kembali langit biru yang cerah.

"Dia keponakan yang amat aku sayangi. Hei, kau mau berjanji sesuatu kepadaku?" tanya Deidara menoleh kepadaku.

"Apa?"

"Tolong jaga Naruko untukku," ujarnya terdengar serius, "sekarang dia tinggal disini, aku sudah tidak bisa melindunginya. Sekarang adalah tugasmu melindunginya. Aku percaya padamu."

"O-ok," jawabku ragu. Lagi-lagi aku diberi tanggung jawab yang tidak bisa dibilang gampang. Dan kembali membuatku bertanya-tanya. Apa aku mampu?

"Naruko menuju kesini. Baiklah, aku kesana dulu," ujar Deidara kembali menepuk pundakku.

"Hn."

"Jangan lupa kata-kataku." Aku mengangguk. Deidara beranjak dan mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hei, kalian barusan ngomongin apa? Ngomongin aku ya?" tanya Naruko sambil tersenyum lebar memandangku dan Deidara bergantian.

"Haha, tanya saja Naruto un, aku kesana dulu," ujar Deidara saat berpapasan dengan Naruko sambil menepuk pelan puncak kepala Naruko, "temani Naruto sana. Sepertinya dia sedang butuh teman."

"Eh, mau kemana? Disini aja temani kami." Deidara hanya melambaikan tangan dan terus berjalan ke dalam. Naruko mengabaikannya dan ikut berdiri di sampingku memandang langit.

Kali ini aku berdua lagi dengan Naruko. Keheningan selalu saja terjadi tiap aku dan dia hanya berdua. Aku bingung harus bicara apa, lebih tepatnya bingung harus memulai pembicaraan seperti apa. Kupandang segumpal awan yang bergerak tertiup angin, memperhatikannya seolah-olah itu hal menarik.

Ah bagus sekali! Kemarin kelakuanku mirip Sasuke, sekarang mirip Shikamaru, besok mirip siapa lagi? Tampaknya aku merasa seperti bukan diriku sendiri akhir-akhir ini.

"Naruto-kun," kata Naruko membuyarkan lamunanku. Lagi-lagi selalu dia yang memulai pembicaraan. "Kenapa malah disini?"

"Aku ingin sendiri."

"Apa aku ganggu? Kalau ganggu, aku mau masuk ke dalam..."

"Ti-tidak."

"Kalau gitu aku temani ya."

Hening lagi. Aku benci keadaan seperti ini. Aku benci diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa mencairkan suasana canggung ini. Padahal sebelumnya orang pendiam seperti Hinata saja bisa akrab jika mengobrol denganku. Kenapa sekarang Naruko yang notabene cewek yang supel susah sekali akrab denganku. Ok maaf, ini salahku, Naruko sudah berusaha semampunya untuk akrab denganku. Aku saja yang terlalu dingin kepadanya.

"Kenapa melamun?" tanya Naruko lagi.

"Entahlah, aku merasa… aku..." Apa aku ceritakan saja padanya? Baiklah, jujur tidak ada salahnya. "Aku... aku belum bisa jadi bagian keluarga Namikaze."

Kulihat dari sudut mataku kalau saat itu juga Naruko tersentak, kemudian dia menggenggam tangan kiriku. Aku memandang tanganku yang digenggamnya, kali ini aku yang sedikit kaget dengan tindakannya itu. Ada sedikit ketenangan yang kurasakan saat Naruko menggenggam tanganku.

"Jangan aneh. Apa kamu lupa? Saat kita dilahirkan, kita ini sudah bagian dari keluarga Namikaze. Hanya saja saat berusia 2 tahun, saat Tou-san dan Kaa-san bercerai margamu jadi Uzumaki. Apa yang salah jika sekarang margamu jadi Namikaze lagi dan kita jadi keluarga Namikaze seperti dulu?"

"Aku tau, tapi 15 tahun hidupku sudah kuhabiskan sebagai Uzumaki, bukan Namikaze. Aku..." Naruko mengeratkan genggamannya di tanganku, "15 tahun tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding apa yang akan kamu lalui mulai dari hari ini. Kita mulai lagi dari awal."

"..." Aku tertegun mendengar perkataan Naruko. Aku merasa kalau sisi seorang kakak dari dirinya muncul saat itu. Aku merasa kalau aku memang seorang adik kecil yang masih berpikiran kekanak-kanakan. Berbeda dengan sosok kakak di sampingku yang terlihat lebih dewasa.

"Harimu masih panjang, hari kita masih panjang," lanjut Naruko lagi.

"Naruko-chan benar." Terdengar suara dari belakang kami.

"Kaa-san?"

Kaa-san kemudian berdiri diantara aku dan Naruko dan memeluk pinggang kami berdua. Tinggi Kaa-san yang lebih pendek dari aku dan Naruko memaksanya untuk sedikit menengadah saat memandang mata kami bergantian.

"Kaa-san tau ini terlalu cepat buat kamu. Tapi sebagai seorang Namikaze kamu jangan penakut seperti ini, Tou-san saja sudah percaya kalau kamu akan jadi penerusnya yang hebat. Jadi Kaa-san dan Naruko juga percaya padamu kalau kamu pasti bisa. Dan kamu juga jangan khawatir, Kaa-san janji, kesalahan Kaa-san dan Tou-san di masa lalu tidak akan kami ulang lagi. Sekarang kita mulai dari awal lagi. Sebuah keluarga baru." Pandangan Kaa-san diarahkan ke langit seperti aku dan Naruko saat dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Hn," anggukku sebagai respon dari pernyataan Kaa-san. Kali ini perasaanku lebih tenang. Kata-kata dari seorang ibu memang selalu ampuh untuk menenangkan kerisauan di hati anaknya. Dan itu terbukti padaku.

"Minato Namikaze, Kushina Namikaze, Naruko Namikaze, Naruto Namikaze. Bukankah itu nama yang bagus? Kaa-san yakin mulai sekarang keluarga Namikaze akan jadi keluarga hebat."

"Dan juga Karin Namikaze," tambah Naruko, "aku tau pasti dia mengawasi kita dari tempatnya berada sekarang." Aku dan Kaa-san menoleh kepada Naruko bersamaan. Dia benar. Anggota keluarga kami satu lagi adalah Karin Namikaze. Dan aku juga yakin Karin-Neesan sedang mengawasi kami dari tempatnya berada sekarang.

"Ya, kamu benar Naruko-chan. Ya 'kan Naru-chan?" tanya Kaa-san berpaling ke arahku sambil tersenyum.

"Hn."

"Hn? Hei, Kaa-san perhatikan kamu berubah drastis sejak kepergian Nee-san. Kaa-san kehilangan Naru-chan yang hyperaktif, ceria, dan selalu tersenyum lebar saat ngobrol dengan Kaa-san. Sekarang kamu jadi dingin, irit bicara, dan pendiam. Tiap menanggapi sesuatu hanya memakai 2 huruf, 'h' dan 'n'. Apa kamu sadar itu?"

Tanpa kujawab pertanyaan itupun Kaa-san sudah tau jawabannya. Dan melihat aku hanya diam Kaa-san melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Jangan biarkan kesedihan membuat kamu seperti ini. Berusahalah ceria, ok?"

"Akan kucoba Kaa-san."

"Dan satu lagi. Kaa-san lihat kalian sama sekali BELUM akrab. Ayolah kalian ini kakak-adik, bahkan kembar. Tapi tingkah kalian seperti orang lain saja. Sudah seminggu serumah tapi masih saja acuh tak acuh."

Aku menunduk mendengar pernyataan Kaa-san yang ini. Kalau boleh aku jujur, semua itu sebenarnya gara-gara aku. Naruko sudah berusaha semampunya untuk dekat denganku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak memberinya kesempatan. Sebenarnya bukan aku tidak memberinya kesempatan. Aku juga sudah berusaha semampuku, hanya saja aku belum bisa sepenuhnya mengalahkan egoku untuk menerimanya begitu saja. Sudah kubilang 'kan aku masih perlu waktu. Mungkin sampai aku bisa mengalahkan ego dari sisi jahat diriku itu? Entah itu sampai kapan.

"Aku masih perlu waktu Kaa-san," ujarku jujur.

"Kaa-san tau, tapi sepertinya Kaa-san bisa memaksa kalian untuk akrab."

"Eh? Maksudnya?" Kali ini Naruko yang angkat bicara sedangkan aku hanya terdiam, bingung. Apa maksudnya dengan 'memaksa'?

"Kaa-san bosan melihat kalian seperti ini, sudah saatnya Kaa-san turun tangan. Kaa-san punya sebuah rencana," kata Kaa-san sambil tersenyum aneh. Senyum yang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"A-apa?" tanya Naruko lagi.

"Ra-ha-si-a. Sekarang ayo kita masuk. Kita berkumpul dengan yang lain," katanya sambil menarik tanganku dan tangan Naruko, menarik kami masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kaa-saaannn..."

"Hahaha, kalau merengek bersamaan seperti itu membuat kalian lebih terlihat seperti kembar."

Dasar Kaa-san ini, malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak mendengar kata-kata Kaa-san tadi. Seringkali rencana Kaa-san aneh dan susah ditebak. Apa yang Kaa-san rencanakan sebenarnya?

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Apa yang akan Kushina rencanakan untuk kedua anak kembarnya? Nantikan jawabannya di chapter 5. Semoga kalian penasaran. Review, review, reiview... :D

**Arigato**

**-rifuki-**


	5. Rencana Kaasan

**A/N: **Aneh ya kok di update sekarang? Biasanya weekend. Saya emang lagi ga ada kerjaan, jadi updatenya cepet (reader: ga nanya!).

Seperti biasa pertama-tama mau ngucapin makasih dulu buat reviewers di Chapter 4: Ren-Mi3 NoVantA, Kara Couleurs, Sieg Hart, Miku, tara, dan Misyel. Bales review dari reviewers yang ga login dulu deh.

Sieg Hart: Tebakannya hampir bener, tapi caranya sedikit beda. Biar jelas baca aja ya :D

Miku: Makasih udah mau baca dan review.

tara: Jawabannya ada di chapter ini (ngomong ala detektif). Ia, gara-gara kamu ga login, jadi dibalesnya disini, ga lewat message ;)

Ok segitu aja, selamat membaca Chapter 5!

**Ayo Pulang, Onee-san**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Family**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: **Naruto sangat sayang pada kakaknya Karin. Sampai suatu hari terjadi hal yang paling ditakutkan Naruto. "Ini semua gara-gara Naruko dan Tou-san! Kalau saja mereka tidak datang dalam kehidupanku mungkin Nee-san masih..."

**Warning:** AU. OOC. Banyak kosa kata yang diulang. Ada beberapa istilah dalam olahraga surfing di chapter ini, maaf kalo ada yang salah. Saya cuma nulis apa yang saya tau aja. Dan Konoha punya pantai? Saya juga ga tau di anime/manga Konoha punya pantai atau ga XD

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita Sebelumnya:<strong>

"_Aku masih perlu waktu Kaa-san," ujarku jujur._

"_Kaa-san tau, tapi sepertinya Kaa-san bisa memaksa kalian untuk akrab."_

"_Eh? Maksudnya?" Kali ini Naruko yang angkat bicara sedangkan aku hanya terdiam, bingung. Apa maksudnya dengan 'memaksa'?_

"_Kaa-san bosan melihat kalian seperti ini, sudah saatnya Kaa-san turun tangan. Kaa-san punya sebuah rencana," kata Kaa-san sambil tersenyum aneh. Senyum yang menyembunyikan sesuatu._

"_A-apa?" tanya Naruko lagi._

"_Ra-ha-si-a. Sekarang ayo kita masuk. Kita berkumpul dengan yang lain," katanya sambil menarik tanganku dan tangan Naruko, menarik kami masuk ke dalam rumah. _

"_Kaa-saaannn..."_

"_Hahaha, kalau merengek bersamaan seperti itu membuat kalian lebih terlihat seperti kembar."_

_Dasar Kaa-san ini, malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak mendengar kata-kata Kaa-san tadi. Seringkali rencana Kaa-san aneh dan susah ditebak. Apa yang Kaa-san rencanakan sebenarnya?_

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 5**

**-Rencana Kaa-san-**

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Aku terbangun dari mimpi indahku setelah mendengar pintu kamarku diketuk dengan kasar. Kulihat jam masih menunjukan pukul 5.30 A.M. Ada apa sih mengetuk pintu kamarku sepagi ini? Ini 'kan hari Minggu, izinkan aku bangun siang.

"Masuuuukkk!" teriakku dengan kesal karena sudah membangunkanku sepagi ini, padahal kelopak mataku masih berat.

"Naruto-kuuuun!" Naruko masuk ke kamarku, berteriak panik dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Ada apa? Pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah membangunkanku, hoaaammm," tanyaku sambil menguap lebar.

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak ada!"

"Uapa?" Rasa ngantukku mendadak hilang mendengar perkataan Naruko.

"Mereka tidak ada dan mereka meninggalkan ini." Naruko menyerahkan sebuah surat.

_**Untuk: Naruto & Naruko**_

_Kaa-san dan Tou-san pergi ke luar kota selama 3 hari, nanti pulangnya Selasa. Kaa-san sengaja tidak memberi tau kalian agar kalian tidak protes. Kaa-san juga tau Senin dan Selasa ini sekolah kalian libur. Jadi habiskan waktu libur ini dengan menghabiskan waktu berdua. Kalau perlu pergilah ke tempat yang kalian sukai. Di surat ini Kaa-san sudah sertakan uang yang bisa kalian pakai untuk liburan. Kaa-san harap setelah Kaa-san pulang nanti kalian sudah akrab. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik._

_**N.B.:** Untuk Naruto: Kami pinjam motormu. Dan Kaa-san percayakan Naruko padamu, buat dia senang. Turuti semua keinginannya. Awas kalau kamu mengacuhkannya, kamu akan tau akibatnya!_

_**- Kaa-san - **_

Apa-apaan ini? Sial! Seharusnya aku sudah bisa memprediksi kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini. Dan aku merinding mendengar kalimat terakhir surat itu.

"Rupanya ini rencana yang dikatakan Kaa-san kemarin," ujarku pelan, "Kaa-san pergi ke luar kota."

"A-apa? Sini suratnya." Naruko kembali mengambil surat itu dariku kemudian membacanya, tapi ekspresi yang ditunjukannya berbeda denganku. Dia malah tersenyum lebar. "Bukannya ini bagus? Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua."

"Tidak untukku," jawabku ketus, sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Hei, mau kemana?"

"Jogging, berita ini sudah membuat rasa ngantukku hilang," jawabku. Kuambil baju dan celana pendek untuk jogging dari lemari.

"Ikuuutt.. aku ganti baju dulu." Naruko berlari ke kamarnya.

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah," kataku tidak semangat. Naruko benar-benar tidak mau melewatkan waktu berdua denganku. Bersiap-siaplah Naruto, hari ini akan jadi hari yang panjang!

* * *

><p>Dan disinilah kami, jogging di track jogging dekat taman Konoha. Sesekali aku menoleh ke belakang takut Naruko tertinggal jauh. Tapi ternyata dia bisa mengimbangi kecepatanku. Kuakui kalau stamina Naruko cukup kuat untuk ukuran cewek. Jogging nonstop dari rumah ke taman yang jaraknya jauh tidak membuatnya mengeluh sedikitpun. Aku salut kepadanya.<p>

"Naruto-kuuunnn... istirahat dulu aku cape..."

"Hah?" Kutarik kata-kataku tadi! Padahal aku sudah memujinya karena tidak mengeluh.

"Berhenti dulu sebentar, hosh, hosh, nanti kita lanjut," ujarnya terengah-engah.

"Jangan so kuat begitu, hari ini joggingnya sampai sini saja. Sekarang istirahat dulu, nanti kita cari sarapan." Kuberikan botol berisi air mineral yang kubawa dari rumah kepada Naruko.

"Arigato," kata Naruko sambil berusaha tersenyum walau masih terengah-engah. Senyumnya malah jadi kelihatan aneh dan dipaksakan. Keringat mulai membasahi kening dan leher Naruko. Untuk mengurangi rasa gerah, dia mengikat rambutnya ke belakang dan poni bagian depannya yang menutupi matanya. Wah, dia jadi mirip Ino. Bedanya hanya di warna rambut, Ino berwarna pirang pucat, sedangkan Naruko berwarna pirang cerah.

Kami duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat sana. Beruntung kami mendapatkan kursi kosong. Padahal orang yang jogging selain kami jumlahnya banyak. Setiap hari Minggu tempat ini memang selalu dipenuhi orang-orang yang jogging, pedagang, atau yang sekedar berjalan santai bersama keluarga.

"Mau sarapan apa?" tanya Naruko saat rasa lelahnya mulai hilang.

"Ramen saja."

"Sarapan pagi kok ramen? Itu kan tidak sehat."

"Kalau tidak mau cari saja yang lain."

"Ah, ok aku mau ramen juga."

Kami makan di Ichiraku ramen yang tidak jauh dari sana. Pembelinya lumayan banyak pagi ini, membuat kami harus sabar menunggu pesanan.

"Whoa, ramen disini enak sekali," ujar Naruko setelah menyantap ramen miliknya. Dasar Naruko, tadi dia protes, sekarang malah kegirangan.

"Ini ramen Ichiraku, langgananku." Kulihat Naruko sedang memakan ramennya dengan lahap. "Setelah ini aku mau ke apartemen Hinata, kau pulang saja."

"Kenapa aku harus pulang? Aku ingin ikut."

"Masa kau tidak mengerti? Aku ingin berdua saja dengan Hinata."

"Hei, ingat pesan Kaa-san, turuti semua keinginanku. Atau jangan-jangan kamu sama Hinata mau... Hehe." Naruko menatapku dengan tatapan curiga.

"Jangan sembarangan! Ok, kau ikut. Akan kubuktikan kalau aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam kepada Hinata," kataku mantap.

Dan ternyata keputusanku membawa Naruko ke apartemen Hinata adalah kesalahan besar. Akhirnya mereka malah mengobrol kesana-kemari di kamar Hinata sedangkan aku dibiarkan sendiri tidak dianggap. Naruko bilang itu 'Girl's Talk'. Kalo begini aku menyesal mengajak Naruko kemari, aku yang mengajak tapi aku yang diacuhkan. Akhirnya aku malah bosan disini, sebaiknya aku pergi ke rumah Sasuke.

"Naruko, aku mau ke rumah Sasuke. Kau disini saja dulu," kataku setengah berteriak agar Naruko yang sedang di kamar Hinata mendengarku.

"Hei, tunggu-tunggu." Naruko berlari kecil mendekatiku. "Hinata bilang kalau pantai Konoha itu indah sekali. Apa uang yang diberikan Kaa-san cukup kalau kita pakai untuk ke pantai?"

"Cukup, Kaa-san memberikan uang lumayan banyak."

"Bagus! Sekarang kita ke pantai! Hinata kamu ikut ya?" tanya Naruko menoleh ke Hinata.

"Go-gomen Naruko-chan, Tou-san dan Hanabi mau datang kesini nanti sore, ja-jadi aku tidak bisa."

"Kalau Hinata tidak bisa, aku juga tidak," timpalku.

"Hei, kenapa begitu? Ingat, turuti semua keinginanku. Atau nanti kulaporkan kepada Kaa-san." Hinata tersenyum melihat pertentangan kecil antara aku dan Naruko.

"Ah, kenapa itu selalu kau jadikan senjata. Aku tetap tidak mau. Aku mau ke rumah Sasuke. Hinata, aku pulang," Aku mengacak pelan rambut Hinata, Hinata kembali tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Lalu aku berlari meninggalkan apartemen Hinata.

"Heiiii, aku ikut, siapa tau Sasuke-kun mau ikut bersama kita ke pantai."

* * *

><p>Usahaku meninggalkan Naruko sia-sia saja. Karena akhirnya dia tetap saja mengikutiku.<p>

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengikutiku?" tanyaku kepada Naruko yang saat ini ada disampingku. Kami sedang berada di depan pintu rumah Sasuke, menunggu dibukakan pintu.

"Sampai kau membawaku ke pantai," jawabnya memeletkan lidahnya.

Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk aku dan Naruko. Kulihat dia sudah rapi, sepertinya dia akan pergi.

"Dobe?"

"Hei, Sasuke-kun." Pandangan Sasuke beralih ke sampingku, menyadari kalau ada suara cewek yang memanggilnya. Sasuke hanya menjawab sapaan Naruko dengan mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Saat kami masuk ke rumah Sasuke, Naruko minta izin untuk ke kamar kecil, sedangkan aku duduk di kursi santai di ruang tamu bersama Sasuke.

"Ada apa? Wajahmu kusut sekali?" tanya Sasuke yang menyadari kalau moodku sedang jelek.

"Orangtuaku ke luar kota. Dan aku ditinggal berdua dengan Naruko. Aku malas kalau berduaan dengan Naruko. Makanya aku ke luar rumah untuk menghindarinya. Tapi ternyata dia malah mengikutiku seharian ini."

Kulihat Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku aneh denganmu, dia kakakmu kan? Buat apa menghindar?"

"Jangan tanya itu, aku juga bingung pada diriku sendiri," jawabku jujur.

"Sasuke-kun, kami mau ke pantai. Apa kamu mau ikut?" Naruko datang dan langsung duduk disampingku. Aku memberikan isyarat dengan anggukan supaya Sasuke mau ikut. Minimal kalau dia ikut, aku dan Naruko tidak cuma berdua.

"Tidak bisa, aku sudah janji akan pergi dengan Sakura." Sial kau Teme! Susah sekali disuruh menolong sahabat sendiri!

"Ah, kalau begitu kita ke pantainya berdua saja," seru Naruko sambil mengaitkan tangannya di tanganku. Kulihat Sasuke menahan tawanya. Bagus sekali! Aku sedang kesusahan dia malah diam saja.

"Emhhh, sudah jam 2, nanti sampai di pantai pasti kesorean."

"Tidak apa-apa, ayolah."

"Besok saja."

"Hei, ingat pesan Kaa-san!" Ukh sial, pesan Kaa-san benar-benar jadi senjata ampuh Naruko sekarang. Dari tadi pagi dia terus-menerus memaksaku. Tapi apa boleh buat? Aku tidak mau dihukum Kaa-san hanya karena masalah ini. Begini-begini aku tidak mau jadi anak durhaka.

"OK! OK! Fine!"

* * *

><p>Kereta menuju pantai Konoha ini penuh sesak dengan penumpang. Wajar saja sih, ini hari Minggu. Aku heran kenapa orang Jepang suka sekali naik kereta kalau bepergian? Rela berdesak-desakan seperti ini. Padahal aku yakin uang mereka banyak untuk sekedar membeli kendaraan sendiri. Mungkin mereka memang sudah sadar kalau memakai kendaraan sendiri hanya akan mempercepat global warming. Kalau begitu, mungkin hanya aku orang Jepang yang lebih suka naik motor. Ah, aku memang penghianat.<p>

Aku bersandar di dekat jendela sedangkan Naruko di depanku. Kuperhatikan beberapa laki-laki di sekitar Naruko. Mata mereka jelalatan melihat... paha mulus kakakku yang saat itu memakai hotpants! Kurang ajar! Insting sister complex-ku mulai muncul. Whoa, ini sebuah perkembangan bagus, aku sudah mulai mempedulikan Naruko.

"Naruko, kau pindah kesini."

Sepintas kulihat raut muka kecewa orang-orang mesum itu. Sekarang Naruko yang bersandar di dekat jendela dan aku didepannya. Kusimpan tangan kananku didekat kepalanya. Penuhnya kereta sore itu membuat jarak kami cukup dekat. Membuat posisiku terlihat seperti akan memeluk Naruko. Jangan salah faham, aku hanya ingin menghalangi pandangan orang-orang mesum itu ke arah Naruko. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Naruko juga kaget melihat tingkahku. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum senang, dan menyadari apa sebenarnya tujuanku melakukan hal itu.

* * *

><p>"Sudah sore, sebaiknya kita cari hotel," ujarku saat kami tiba di stasiun. Kami sampai jam 5. Sudah terlalu sore untuk berenang sekarang.<p>

"Aku ingin ke pantai," kata Naruko merengek.

"Ini sudah sore. Berenangnya besok saja. Bahaya, air laut sebentar lagi pasang."

"Siapa yang bilang aku akan berenang? Ayo ikut aku." Aku hanya cengo tidak mengerti.

Naruko menarikku ke tepi pantai. Kemudian dia duduk di pasir dan mengisyaratkan aku untuk duduk disampingnya. Kami hanya diam disana tidak melakukan apa-apa. Saat aku bertanya kepada Naruko apa tujuannya duduk disana, dia hanya menyuruhku diam.

"Lihat, aku ingin melihat ini."

Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya. "Oh, sunset."

Matahari hanya tinggal terlihat setengahnya, setengahnya lagi sudah tenggelam, seolah masuk ke lautan. Warna merahnya berpadu dengan warna langit dan warna hamparan lautan. Menghasilkan kombinasi warna yang indah. Begitu indah sampai bisa membuat orang betah memandangnya. Memandangnya sampai warna merah-orange itu hilang digantikan warna gelap sang langit malam.

"Indah sekali, Hinata tidak bohong."

"Ya."

Sejenak kami menikmati pemandangan indah itu. Tidak setiap hari kami bisa menyaksikan pemandangan indah seperti itu.

"Nah, sekarang kita cari hotel," kataku setelah langit sudah benar-benar gelap.

"Tunggu, aku ingin nonton dulu."

"Ayolah, ini sudah malam."

"Tenang saja, ayo cepat. Tadi aku lihat poster film disana, sepertinya seru."

Naruko memegang tanganku dan menarikku ke sebuah bioskop. Kebetulan bioskop mamang letaknya tidak jauh dari pantai. Sementara Naruko mengantri membeli tiket, aku membeli hamburger di stand di dekat sana. Dan sambil menunggu filmnya mulai, kami makan hamburger yang tadi kubeli. Satu burger rupanya tidak bisa mengganjal perutku yang hanya diisi ramen tadi pagi. Maka aku kembali membeli satu burger. Saat kutawari Naruko, dia tidak mau dengan alasan: diet. Apanya yang diet? Badan selangsing itu menurutku sudah tidak perlu diet. Dasar cewek.

Film yang akan kami tonton sebentar lagi mulai, kami pun masuk ke gedung bioskop.

"Coba lihat tiketnya." Naruko memberikan tiket film yang akan kami tonton. "Horror? Tidak takut?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Harap para reader catat atau ingat-ingat kata-kata Naruko barusan: _**Tentu saja tidak!**_

Dan lihat reaksinya setelah film dimulai:

"Kyaaaaaaaa..." Ckckck. Apanya yang 'tentu saja tidak'?

Aku heran kenapa dia ingin nonton film horror kalau saat dia nonton malah takut dan menutup mata. Membeli tiket hanya untuk menutup mata dan bersembunyi. Itu sama saja membuang uang menurutku.

* * *

><p>"Gomen Tuan, kamar yang kosong hanya tinggal 1 kamar, itupun single bed." Kami sekarang berada di sebuah hotel tidak jauh dari pantai. Kami mencari hotel dekat pantai biar besok gampang kalau mau ke pantai. Dan ini sudah hotel ketiga yang kami kunjungi. Dua hotel sebelumnya penuh.<p>

"A-apa? Yaudah aku cari hotel lain," ujarku kecewa.

"Tuan, kalau boleh aku ingin memberitahu, hari ini wisatawan yang datang banyak sekali. Hotel-hotel disekitar sini sebagian besar sudah penuh. Kalau tidak percaya silahkan cek hotel lain. Tapi kami tidak menjamin saat Tuan kembali kemari kamar ini masih kosong." Petugas hotel itu ada benarnya. "Kalau boleh tau kalian... sepasang kekasih?"

"Bukan, bukan!" sergahku dan Naruko bersamaan.

"Kami kakak-adik," tambahku.

"Kalau begitu tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau sekamar berdua?"

"O tidak bisa," kataku, "kami 'kan sudah besar."

"Excuse me, is there room available for me?" tanya seorang pria kulit hitam berbadan tinggi kepada petugas hotel lainnya yang juga ada di sana. Petugas itu bertukar pandang dengan petugas di depanku.

"Please wait a minute Sir," jawab petugas tersebut.

"Sure."

"Bagaimana? Kalian mau check in? Kalian lihat, sudah ada orang lain yang juga mencari kamar, kalau kalian tidak jadi, biar kuberikan pada dia. Aku hanya menghargai kalian yang datang lebih awal," jelas petugas hotel yang di depanku.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Sudah dua hotel yang aku kunjungi penuh, sekarang hotel ke-3 tinggal 1 kamar. Bisa saja aku mencari hotel lain. Tapi aku takutnya hotel lain juga akan penuh seperti kata petugas hotel itu.

"Baiklah, kami check in."

"Whoa, kamarnya luas. Dan coba lihat di balkon ini kita bisa melihat kota dan pantai dengan jelas, malam-malam pun keadaan disini tidak kalah indah." Naruko membuka pintu menuju balkon kamar dan mengoceh sendirian disana. Aku tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Naruko. Aku sudah terlalu cape.

"Kau tidur di kasur, aku tidur di sofa. Aku tidur duluan, aku cape sekali."

Badan yang kecapean memang membuat tidurmu enak. Membiarkan tubuh mengisi kembali energi yang terbuang di siang hari.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaaa..." Aku tersentak mendengar teriakan Naruko. Aku panik takut ada sesuatu terjadi padanya. Kulihat dia masih di kasurnya ketakutan. "Naruko, kenapa? Hei, kenapa?" Aku memegang pundaknya.

"A-aku mimpi buruk, barusan mimpi ke-ketemu hantu," kata Naruko ketakutan.

"Ini pasti gara-gara tadi kamu nonton film horror."

"Aku takut Naruto-kun..." rengeknya memegang tanganku.

"Sudahlah, itu hanya mimpi. Sekarang kau tidur lagi." Aku membaringkannya dan menyelimutinya lagi. Menyebalkan sekali membuatku terbangun hanya karena mimpi buruk. Aku kembali berbaring di sofa.

Tapi semenit kemudian sofa yang kutiduri terasa sempit. Ternyata Naruko juga berbaring di sampingku.

"He-hei, kenapa kau tidur disini? Sempit!"

"Tapi aku takut Naruto-kuuun..." rengeknya lagi.

"Astaga kau ini. Jarak kasur dan sofa tidak sampai semeter masih saja takut. Kalau gitu kau di sofa, aku di kasur."

"Sama saja kalau gitu."

"Terus maunya gimana?"

"Kita tidur di kasur berdua..."

"A-apa? Yang benar saja! Kau sudah besar, masa tidur berdua?" Aku masih sadar, biarpun kakak-adik tapi kalau umur segini tidur bersama rasanya... gimana gitu. Aku takut ada setan yang tiba-tiba merasukiku dan melakukan hal aneh pada Naruko.

"Naruto-kun, aku mohon.. Hiks, aku takuuut..."

"Eh? Kok nangis?" Apa benar-benar menakutkan sampai menangis begitu? Hatiku luluh kalau dia menangis seperti ini. Tangannya gemetaran, tampaknya dia serius. Mimpinya tadi pasti sangat menakutkan. Aku memegang tangannya yang gemetaran itu, menenangkan. "Ba-baiklah, aku tidur denganmu di kasur."

Rupanya dia memang ketakutan sekali. Saat tidurpun pegangannya ke tanganku susah kulepas. Tapi biarlah, mungkin hanya ini yang bisa membuatnya tenang. Kupandang Naruko yang sudah terlelap. Tampaknya seharian bersama Naruko membuatku tidak canggung lagi dengannya. Terutama saat kami terdiam, aku sudah bisa memulai pembicaraan sekarang, berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

* * *

><p>Kubuka mataku pelan-pelan. Samar-samar cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela hotel menyilaukan mataku. Sangat silau sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar kalau ada sepasang mata biru yang dari tadi memperhatikanku. Begitu pupil mataku menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya di kamar ini, pandangan mataku bertemu dengan mata biru yang identik denganku itu, mata yang memperhatikanku dari tadi. Jarak kami begitu dekat sekarang. Bahkan aku bisa melihat jelas betapa miripnya mataku dengan matanya.<p>

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun..." Saking dekatnya, hembusan nafas Naruko terasa jelas di wajahku saat dia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Otakku yang masih lemot karena baru bangun tidur masih mengkalkulasikan seberapa dekat jaraknya denganku sampai nafasnya saja bisa terasa seperti itu. Dan...

"Whoaa..." Aku langsung mundur. Ini terlalu dekat, jarak wajah kami mungkin hanya sekitar 10 cm, bahkan kurang. Hidungnya yang mancung saja hampir bersentuhan dengan hidungku.

"Kenapa?"

"Ka-kau sudah lama terbangun?"

"Yaaa lumayan lama, sampai bisa memberiku waktu untuk melihatmu tidur," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Seolah lupa apa yang terjadi semalam. Kualihkan pandanganku karena malu.

* * *

><p>"Waaaahhhh, indaaahhhh..."<p>

Kami sekarang sudah berada di pantai Konoha. Pantai indah dengan pasir putihnya yang bersih. Pantai yang karena keindahannya ini bisa menarik ribuan bahkan jutaan wisatawan dari seluruh dunia setiap tahunnya.

"Memangnya di Inggris tidak ada pantai yang seperti ini?"

"Ada, tapi pantainya tidak seindah disini. Aku, ganti baju dulu ya." Naruko pergi ke ruang ganti. Sedangkan aku memang sudah memakai celana pendek orange untuk berenang.

Tidak lama kemudian Naruko kembali dengan memakai _two-__piece __string bikini_ warna orangenya. Wah, warna yang sama. Tapi kami tidak janjian kok. Dan penampilannya itu membuatku tidak melepaskan tatapanku kepadanya selama 5 detik ditambah dengan mulutku yang membuka. Naruko begitu... wow. Kalian bayangkan sendiri apa yang kumaksud 'wow'.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Ah, Na-Naruko... " Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain. Kalau aku memandangnya terus berarti aku sama saja dengan orang-orang mesum di kereta kemarin. "Sudah siap?"

"Ya. Oh ya, aku menyewa papan surfing."

"Oh, kau bisa surfing?"

"Mmm tidak, aku..."

"Kalau tidak bisa kenapa menyewa itu?" tanyaku meremehkan.

"Dengarkan aku sampai selesai dulu! Aku ingin belajar surfing, apa kau bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Tapi aku tidak mau mengajarimu."

"Kok gitu? Ayolah. Tou-san berjanji akan mengajariku, tapi sampai sekarang belum sempat."

"Tidak," jawabku sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada.

"Jangan-jangan kamu tidak bisa dan hanya pura-pura bisa kan?" tanya Naruko. Kali ini dia yang terdengar meremehkanku.

"Enak saja! Akan kubuktikan kalau aku jago surfing." Lagi-lagi aku masuk ke dalam jebakannya. Tapi aku tidak mau dianggap bohong, jadi lebih baik aku ajari dia saja.

"Yeeeahhh!"

"Ok, sebelum belajar. Aku ingatkan dulu beberapa hal yang harus kau perhatikan. Surfing adalah olahraga berbahaya. Apa kau yakin mau pakai surfboard kecil ini? Kalau untuk belajar, sebaiknya pakai yang agak besar dulu biar gampang menangkap ombak dan bisa melatih keseimbangan. Kalau perlu untuk pemula sepertimu sebaiknya pakai softboard yang dari foam."

"Jangan yang soft! Memangnya aku anak kecil? Tukar saja ke ukuran yang lebih besar."

"O-okay. Tunggu disini." Aku pergi ke tempat penyewaan yang Naruko tunjukkan, dan kembali dengan membawa sebuah surfboard tapi dengan ukuran yang lebih lebar. "Selanjutnya pemanasan, regangkan otot-ototmu, pakailah sun block, hormati surfer lain dan yang paling penting jangan panik saat nanti ada arus rip, arus kuat yang langsung menarikmu ke lautan bebas."

"Aku mengerti," jawab Naruko mantap. Aku meletakkan surfboard di pasir.

"Sekarang masuk ke teori surfing. Pertama, tentukan titik keseimbanganmu. Sekarang naik ke surfboard," perintahku kepada Naruko, "titik keseimbangan biasanya ada disini." Aku menunjuk sebuah titik di surfboard, Naruko dengan seksama memperhatikannya.

"Tapi posisi ini kadang tiap orang bisa beda-beda. Tergantung postur dan berat badan. Pertama-tama kau akan sering terjatuh. Teruslah cari titik keseimbangan itu. Setelah ketemu, ingat-ingat posisi itu." Naruko kembali mengangguk, tampaknya dia memang serius ingin belajar.

"Sekarang posisi badan, Jangan berdiri tegak, turunkan sedikit," kataku menurunkan pundak Naruko, "seperti kuda-kuda. Gunakan tangan untuk menyeimbangkan badan. Pandangan ke depan, jangan menunduk karena justru itu akan membuatmu gampang terjatuh. Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak saat diatas surfboard. Disini kuncinya adalah bersikap tenang. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti pelatih!" ucap Naruko lagi.

"Ayo kita, menuju ombak."

"Siap!"

Naruko mulai menaiki surfboardnya, dan mengayuh dengan kedua tangannya. Aku berenang mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Ingat, rileks saja. Aku akan mengikutimu di belakang. Pertama-tama cari dulu saja titik keseimbangan yang pas. Setelah itu kita ke tengah menerjang ombak yang lebih besar."

"Got it!"

Setelah dirasa cukup, aku memberikan isyarat kepada Naruko untuk bersiap-siap.

"Nah, ombak datang. Siap... Berdiri sekarang!" Naruko berdiri dan berusaha menyeimbangkan badannya, "rasakan apa posisi itu sudah seimbang, kalau belum cari posisi yang pas. Maju ke depan atau ke belakang."

"Whoaaaa..." Byuuurrrrr!

Naruko terjatuh dari surfboardnya. Aku berenang mendekatinya. Saat kutanya keadaannya dia bilang baik-baik saja dan ingin terus melanjutkan. Tekad yang kuat, pikirku.

"Sepertinya tadi terlalu belakang. Maju sedikit."

Setelah itu Naruko terus mencoba tanpa mengeluh. Kulihat dia sudah mulai kelelahan. Ada rasa iba yang muncul pada diriku.

"Masih mau lanjut?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak akan menyerah secepat itu!" Semangat yang bagus. Dia mirip denganku, tidak mudah menyerah untuk mencapai sesuatu yang diinginkan.

"Bagus. Cobalah terus, aku lihat dari pinggir." Aku berenang ke tepi pantai dan bersantai di pinggir pantai sambil sesekali memantau perkembangan Naruko.

Sudah satu jam berlalu. Naruko benar-benar pantang menyerah.

"Naruto-kun sepertinya sudah kutemukan posisi yang pas," teriak Naruko kegirangan sambil berlari ke arahku.

"Bagus! Bagian tersulit sudah terlewati, selanjutnya akan lebih gampang. Sekarang kita lebih ke tengah, arusnya akan lebih kuat."

Aku kembali berenang mengikuti Naruko.

"Nah, ombak besar datang... gunakan ombak itu untuk belajar berbelok. Tetap rileks."

Naruko mengayuh surfboardnya mendekati ombak yang belum pecah itu. Begitu sampai, pelan-pelan dia berdiri dan mencoba belajar berbelok.

"Naruto-kuuunn, aku bisaaa," teriaknya keras sekali, saking senangnya.

"Ya, tetaplah berlatih. Aku ketepi dulu, nanti aku juga akan menyewa surfboard."

"Ok."

Saat aku kembali mendekati Naruko kulihat dia sudah mulai lancar. Tinggal banyak berlatih saja.

"Wah sepertinya sudah lancar," pujiku. Aku salut kepadanya. Aku membutuhkan waktu berbulan-bulan untuk menguasai olahraga ini. Tapi dia hanya butuh beberapa jam saja.

"Tentu saja, ayo kita balapan."

"Jangan bercanda."

"Kenapa? Kamu takut melawan pemula sepertiku?" Lagi-lagi dia memancing kekesalanku.

"Hei tarik lagi ucapanmu!"

"Kalau begitu ayo bertanding."

"Siapa takut!"

Kami pun bersama-sama menerjang ombak. Aku tidak tau karena Naruko yang berbakat, beban yang beda, atau karena aku yang sedang sial, tapi yang jelas aku kalah beberapa meter darinya. Naruko melesat memecah ombak besar, meluncur di bawah deburan ombak yang mulai pecah, sedangkan aku hanya kebagian sisanya.

"Wheee... Naruto-kun ketinggalan."

"Bodoh! Jangan menengok kebelakang! Pandangan ke depan! Nanti keseimbanganmu..."

BYUURRRR...

"NARUKOOOO! Naruko, kau tidak apa-apa?" Aku panik melihat Naruko terjatuh, ombak barusan lumayan besar. Aku takut dia terseret ke tengah.

"Uhuk-uhuk. Ahahahaha, seru sekali."

"Syukurlah tidak apa-apa," aku tersenyum lega, "dasar kau ini ceroboh."

"Eh? Whoa, aku melihatmu tersenyum barusan. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tersenyum padaku. Hei, coba senyum lagi." Oops, ternyata tanpa sadar aku tersenyum, itu refleks. Tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"Tidak, mungkin tadi kamu salah lihat," elakku, tidak mau sampai ketauan tersenyum.

"Jangan bohong, aku benar-benar melihatnya tadi."

"Tidaaakk!"

"Hei, jangan kabur, ayo cepat mengaku dan berikan aku senyummu lagi. Heeiii..."

* * *

><p>"Sudah sore, saatnya pulang." Kami sudah check out dari hotel dan bersiap untuk pulang.<p>

"Sebentar, antar aku ke toko cindera mata ya? Aku harus membeli sesuatu yang mengingatkanku pada tempat ini." Haduh, padahal aku sudah cape sekali, otot kakiku sudah protes minta diistirahatkan.

"Tapi cepat."

"Iya. Toko ini saja yang dekat." Kami masuk ke sebuah toko cindera mata. Toko yang termasuk besar di jajaran pertokoan disana.

"Bagaimana kalau gelang ini? Ini sepasang." Aku melihat gelang yang Naruko maksud.

"Aku tidak mau kalau kau menyuruhku memakainya. Itu terlalu feminim, jadi beli saja untukmu sendiri, jangan yang sepasang. Lagipula kenapa pilih liontin rubah? Setidaknya belilah yang temanya laut atau pantai."

"Soalnya ini lucu sekali. Terus ini rubahnya sepasang, betina dan jantan. Punyamu rubah jantan, jadi tidak feminim kan?"

"Tetap saja."

"Aku akan tetap membelinya," ujar Naruko bersikeras. Dia membawa sepasang gelang itu ke kasir.

"Terserah," balasku tidak peduli.

* * *

><p>Kereta sore ini kebetulan kosong, Naruko duduk di sampingku. Tiba-tiba kepalanya menyentuh pundakku. Rupanya dia tertidur. Kegiatan hari ini pasti membuatnya cape sekali. Aku membenarkan posisi kepalanya supaya tidak terjengkal ke depan. Kurapikan poni yang menutupi wajahnya. Meskipun cape, tapi perasaan senang terlukis jelas di wajahnya.<p>

Saat kurogoh kantong celanaku bermaksud melihat jam di HPku, aku menemukan sebuah gelang berliontin rubah jantan berwarna orange. Pasti Naruko memasukan benda ini diam-diam ke kantong celanaku tadi. Kuperhatikan pasangan dari gelang itu yang sudah Naruko pakai di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Hei Naruko, aku berubah pikiran, aku terima gelang ini," bisikku pada Naruko sambil tersenyum. Meskipun aku tau dia tidak akan mendengarnya. Kembali kumasukan gelang itu ke kantongku.

Kulihat jam di HPku sudah menunjukan pukul 4.00 P.M. Aku juga melihat ada 2 email baru, dua-duanya dari Kaa-san. Rupanya Kaa-san mengirimnya siang tadi saat kami di pantai. Kubuka kedua email dari Kaa-san tersebut.

**email 1:**

_Apa kalian baik-baik saja disana? Bagimana liburan kalian? Sudah pergi kemana saja?_

**email 2:**

_Kelihatannya kalian sedang sibuk. Semoga liburan kalian menyenangkan._

Lalu kubalas email dari Kaa-san.

**To:**_ Kaa-san_

**Subject:**_ Baik_

**Message:**_ Kami baik-baik saja disini. Jangan pikirkan kami, nikmati saja bulan madu kalian berdua._

Tak lama kemudian Kaa-san membalas dengan sebuah emoticon berwajah merah merona, tanda malu. Aku ikut tersenyum melihat email balasannya itu. Kusimpan HP dan kualihkan pandanganku ke gadis pirang yang masih terlelap dipundakku.

Selamat Kaa-san, rencanamu berhasil...

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Waduh, chapter ini puanjaaang. Bengkak sampe 4000 kata lebih. Tapi seneng, akhirnya Naruto udah mulai bisa nerima Naruko (walaupun belum sepenuhnya).

Sepertinya judul dari fanfic ini akan mulai tergambar di chapter depan. Jadi chapter depan itu bisa dibilang chapter penting yang menentukan alur cerita. Kalian tebak aja akan seperti apa ceritanya. Jadi nantikan chapter selanjutnya. Semoga chapter 6 nanti bisa di update sesuai jadwal di weekend ini. Review, review, review... :D

**Arigato**

**-rifuki-**


	6. Kue Ulang Tahun Terenak

**A/N: **Fiuhh, akhirnya bisa update tepat waktu. Bales review dulu.

Sieg Hart: Sebenernya umur Naru-Naru 'kan sama, cuma Naruko aja yang hoki lahir duluan. Wkwkwk. Meskipun Naruko itu kakak, tapi saya bikin Naruto terlihat lebih dominan/dewasa karena dia cowok. Jadi memang itu yang saya inginkan. Kemaren update cepet bukan berarti ga maksimal kok, emang udah mentok aja idenya. Gomen kalo chap kemaren hasilnya jadi jelek. Ia di chap ini mulai muncul konflik, baca aja. Ow, ga nyangka kamu pemimpin perkumpulan seperti itu. hoho

mika: Tenang aja ini bukan incest kok, kan udah dijelasin di chapter pertama.

Review yang lain seperti biasa dibales lewat message.

Kali ini ga banyak omong langsung ke story aja, selamat membaca Chapter 6 ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Ayo Pulang, Onee-san<strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Family**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: **Naruto sangat sayang pada kakaknya Karin. Sampai suatu hari terjadi hal yang paling ditakutkan Naruto. "Ini semua gara-gara Naruko dan Tou-san! Kalau saja mereka tidak datang dalam kehidupanku mungkin Nee-san masih..."

**Warning:** AU. OOC. Banyak kosa kata yang diulang. Mungkin juga ada typo.

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita Sebelumnya:<strong>

"_Hei Naruko, aku berubah pikiran, aku terima gelang ini," bisikku pada Naruko sambil tersenyum. Meskipun aku tau dia tidak akan mendengarnya. Kembali kumasukan gelang itu ke kantongku. _

_Kulihat jam di HPku sudah menunjukan pukul 4.00 P.M. Aku juga melihat ada 2 email baru, dua-duanya dari Kaa-san. Rupanya Kaa-san mengirimnya siang tadi saat kami di pantai. Kubuka kedua email dari Kaa-san tersebut._

_**email 1:**_

_Apa kalian baik-baik saja disana? Bagimana liburan kalian? Sudah pergi kemana saja?_

_**email 2:**_

_Kelihatannya kalian sedang sibuk. Semoga liburan kalian menyenangkan._

_Lalu kubalas email dari Kaa-san._

_**To:** Kaa-san_

_**Subject:** Baik_

_**Message:** Kami baik-baik saja disini. Jangan pikirkan kami, nikmati saja bulan madu kalian berdua._

_Tak lama kemudian Kaa-san membalas dengan sebuah emoticon berwajah merah merona, tanda malu. Aku ikut tersenyum melihat email balasannya itu. Kusimpan HP dan kualihkan pandanganku ke gadis pirang yang masih terlelap dipundakku. _

_Selamat Kaa-san, rencanamu berhasil... _

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 6**

**-Kue Ulang Tahun Terenak-**

Minggu, 10 Oktober 2010

Hari ini tepat sebulan setelah Tou-san dan Naruko datang ke Jepang. Dan aku senang karena sekarang aku sudah mulai akrab dengan Naruko. Meskipun belum bisa dibilang seakrab aku dengan Karin-Neesan. Rencana Kaa-san beberapa minggu lalu memang bisa dibilang merupakan titik balik perubahan sikapku kepada Naruko. Setelah hari itu berangsur-angsur sikapku terhadap Naruko berubah ke arah yang lebih baik. Dan aku janji akan terus berusaha sampai aku bisa menerima Naruko sepenuhnya di kehidupanku.

Selain itu hari ini umurku genap berusia 17 tahun, tentu saja hari ini hari ulang tahun Naruko juga. Dari dulu aku tidak pernah mengangggap spesial sebuah hari ulang tahun. Aku menganggap hari ulang tahun hanya sebuah hari dimana orang-orang meminta traktir, deretan ucapan selamat ulang tahun kuterima dari orang-orang yang kukenal, dan berkurangnya jatah usiaku setahun. Tidak lebih dari itu. Tapi tahun ini berbeda. Pertama, karena ada orang baru di keluarga ini, kembaranku, yang juga berulang tahun. Ini menjadi hal yang baru untukku. Kedua, ini adalah umurku yang ke-17 tahun. Yang orang bilang adalah masa transisi dari remaja ke dewasa. Masa dimana segala hal yang kita lakukan harus mulai kita pikirkan sebagai seorang manusia yang mulai beranjak dewasa, bukan lagi sebagai seorang remaja labil. Segala keputusan yang kita ambil harus mampu kita pertanggung jawabkan kemudian.

Nah, kedua hal itulah yang membuatku semangat untuk bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya.

"Ohayou Kaa-san, Naruko."

"Ohayou Naru-chan," seru Kaa-san.

"Naruto-kuuunnnn, selamat ulang tahuuuun..." Naruko menghambur memelukku. Kaa-san memperhatikan kami berdua sambil tersenyum senang melihat kedua anaknya kini telah akrab. Puas dengan rencana yang berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun untukmu juga, Naruko," kataku setelah melepas pelukan. Tak lupa aku menambahkan senyuman disana. Hal yang sebulan lalu sangat susah kulakukan, tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Aku sudah mulai kembali ke Naruto yang dulu, yang sering tersenyum dan ramah.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya," kata Kaa-san yang sudah beralih dari pekerjaannya menyiapkan sarapan, kini mendekatiku dan memelukku, "Kaa-san doakan yang terbaik buat kamu."

"Terima kasih Kaa-san," ujarku sambil membalas pelukan Kaa-san.

"Hei Naruko, kamu membantu Kaa-san memasak ya?" tanyaku kepada Naruko saat melihat di pipinya ada noda terigu, atau mungkin tepung? Aku tidak tau pasti. Dia kaget kemudian membersihkan pipinya cepat-cepat.

"Kaa-san dan Naruko-chan baru selesai membuat..." kata-kata Kaa-san belum selesai, tapi terpotong oleh omongan Naruko...

"Aku membantu Kaa-san memasak sarapan!" ujar Naruko cepat. Mendengar itu Kaa-san menoleh kepada Naruko. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan sesaat, pandangan mata mereka seakan berkomunikasi dengan bahasa yang tidak aku mengerti.

"Ah, ia maksud Kaa-san juga itu. Sekarang ayo kita sarapan." Kaa-san menuju pintu belakang dan setengah berteriak memanggil Tou-san yang sedang melakukan treadmill di teras belakang rumah. "Tou-san, sarapan dulu."

Tak lama kemudian Tou-san muncul dari pintu belakang.

"Hei, selamat ulang tahun untuk kalian berdua." Tou-san mengacak rambutku dan Naruko dari belakang, sebelum kemudian duduk bergabung di meja makan. "Mau hadiah ulang tahun apa?"

"Jangan repot-repot Tou-san, aku sudah cukup bahagia bisa berkumpul dengan kalian di hari ulang tahun ini," jawab Naruko. Persis sama dengan apa yang ada di pikiranku.

"Setuju!" sahutku.

"Kalian jangan sungkan, kalau begitu biar Tou-san yang tentukan. Kalian tunggu saja," kata Tou-san menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya. Setelah itu kami sarapan dengan diselingi obrolan-obrolan ringan. Sesekali kami tertawa saat ada sesuatu dari obrolan kami yang lucu. Sungguh pagi yang indah untuk mengawali hari Minggu ini.

* * *

><p><em>'Hei Dobe, ke rumahku sekarang. Kita bersenang-senang di hari ulang tahunmu ini.'<em>

Begitulah email yang kuterima beberapa saat lalu dari Sasuke. Meskipun sebenarnya aku tau kalau yang dimaksud 'bersenang-senang' disana adalah 'menguras isi dompetku'. Tapi tidak apalah, tidak setiap hari aku menyenangkan temanku. Minimal satu kali setahun aku melakukan hal ini. Lagipula aku punya tabungan yang cukup untuk hal seperti ini.

"Email dari siapa?" tanya Naruko yang saat itu duduk disampingku. Siang itu kami sedang duduk di sofa berdua. Sedang nonton film yang kubeli kemarin, Naruto Shippuden Movie 4: The Lost Tower. Sebenarnya kami sudah menonton film ini kemarin, tapi karena memang seru, kami memutuskan untuk menontonnya lagi. Aku jadi tau kalau Naruko suka film bergenre action, berbeda dengan kebanyakan cewek yang rata-rata kurang menyukai film bergenre ini.

"Sasuke. Dia menyuruhku ke rumahnya. Mau ikut?" tanyaku balik. Naruko terlihat berfikir sejenak.

"Aku disini saja," jawab Naruko. Aku beranjak dari sofa, tapi Naruko menahan tanganku dengan tangannya. "Pulangnya jangan lama-lama ya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak, hanya saja... ah, pokoknya jangan lama-lama."

"Baiklah, akan kuusahakan. Aku pergi."

"Hati-hati," pesannya tersenyum ke arahku. Aku membalas senyumannya sebelum menuju pintu keluar.

* * *

><p>"Surprise! Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you..." Itulah suara atau lebih tepatnya nyanyian yang kudengar saat kubuka pintu masuk rumah Sasuke. Selain Sasuke kulihat ada Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata disana. Sasuke tidak bilang kalau mereka juga ada disini. Aku pikir memang dia sendiri yang mengajakku main. Tapi sekarang aku yakin kalau gadis berambut pink yang sedang bertepuk tangan disana yang merencanakan ini semua. Dia menunjukan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah membentuk simbol 'peace' saat aku menatapnya. Dia memang terkenal 'hobby' membuat kejutan di ulang tahun seseorang. Bukan hanya ulang tahunku, tapi juga ulang tahun teman-temanku yang lain. Mungkin lain kali kami juga harus mencoba untuk membuat kejutan di hari ulang tahun gadis pink yang bernama Sakura itu.<p>

Ditengah mereka yang bertepuk tangan, Hinata membawakan kue ulang tahun yang di atasnya sudah ada lilin berbentuk angka 17 yang sudah dinyalakan. Yang lain bernyanyi bersahut-sahutan menyuruhku meniup lilin sambil bertepuk tangan di samping dan di belakang Hinata. Aku berjalan mendekat dan memejamkan mataku, mengucapkan sebuah permohonan.

'Tuhan, terima kasih sudah memberikan teman-teman yang begitu peduli kepadaku. Berilah kesehatan kepada mereka dan semoga ikatan pertemanan antara kami terus terjaga sampai ajal menjemput kami,' ucapku dalam hati. Kemudian kutiup lilin dengan sekali tiupan. Sorak gembira teman-temanku membahana di ruangan itu.

"Te-man-teman, terima kasih banyak," ucapku pelan. Terharu dengan perlakuan mereka semua. Mereka semua tersenyum kepadaku. Bahkan Sasuke juga terseyum, hal yang jarang aku lihat. Mereka seolah memberitahuku kalau itulah gunanya teman. Acara selanjutnya adalah pemotongan kue. Kue yang tidak bisa dibilang besar itu aku bagi rata sesuai jumlah orang disana, kemudian aku berikan kepada semua yang hadir.

"Sepertinya ada yang kurang nih," celetuk Kiba saat kami memakan kue.

"Apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Masa lu ga tau? Traktir!" jawab Kiba yang langsung disetujui oleh semua orang disana. Ah, aku lupa pesan Sasuke tadi, aku disuruh kemari selain diberi ucapan selamat, juga dompetku akan dikuras.

"Apa tidak bosan?" tanyaku berharap selamat dari ancaman mentraktir 7 orang disana, "Setiap ulang tahun itu saja yang kalian minta."

"Tidak juga, sekarang kita cari tempat makan lain," sergah Chouji. Kalau urusan makan dia memang selalu bersemangat. "Bagaimana kalau Yakiniku Q?"

"Setuju!" timpal yang lain.

Hmmm, kalau begini aku sudah tidak punya pilihan. Ujung-ujungnya memang aku harus mentraktir mereka, "Baiklah."

"Yeah!" seru mereka kegirangan.

"Tunggu, tunggu!" Kali ini Ino yang angkat bicara. "Aku undang Sai juga ya?"

Aku mengangguk. Bukan hanya karena Sai adalah pacar Ino, tapi memang aku sudah cukup mengenal akrab Sai meskipun dia dari kelas lain. Aku mengenalinya saat beberapa kali dikirim bersamanya untuk mewakili sekolah dalam lomba melukis di berbagai perlombaan.

"Tenten juga," tambah Hinata. Menyadari kalau sahabat dekatnya tidak hadir. Aku juga melupakan dia. Tenten sekelas denganku tapi aku baru sadar kalau dia tidak hadir. Biasanya dia selalu ikut dalam acara berkumpul seperti ini.

"Jangan lupakan Shino dan Lee," tambah Kiba.

Kenapa terus saja bertambah? Aku kembali melihat teman-temanku dan memeriksa siapa saja temanku yang tidak hadir. Aku juga mengingat-ingat berapa jumlah tabunganku. Kemudian sudah kuputuskan...

"Yaudah, aku akan undang semua teman sekelas kita!" kataku mantap.

Teman-temanku bersorak. Kemudian aku menulis email baru yang aku tujukan untuk teman-teman sekelasku yang belum ada disini.

**To:** _11__-C_

**Subject:** _Undangan_

**Message:** _Teman-teman, aku mengundang kalian untuk makan bersama di Yakiniku Q. __Bagi kalian yang ada waktu luang, datanglah, aku menunggu kalian disana._

Tidak lupa aku juga mengirimkan pesan untuk Naruko.

**To:** _Naruko_

**Subject:** _Kesini_

**Message:** _Naruko, __datang__lah__ ke __Yakiniku Q__. Aku mau mentraktir semua teman-temanku, jadi kamu juga harus ikut. Selain itu hari ini __'__kan ulang tahunmu __juga__. Kita rayakan bersama di__sana__._

* * *

><p>Aku duduk di salah satu kursi di Yakiniku Q, sementara teman-teman sekelasku sudah bejibun disana. Ada yang di dalam, tapi tidak sedikit juga yang diluar sedang mengobrol. Hampir semua datang, hanya beberapa saja yang berhalangan hadir. Aku belum mau memulai acaranya sebelum seseorang yang aku tunggu datang.<p>

Naruko.

Biar bagaimanapun hari ini bukan aku saja yang berulang tahun. Tapi juga Naruko. Orang yang lahir dari rahim yang sama denganku, hanya saja dia lahir 10 menit sebelum aku. Dan karena hal itu pula telah menjadikan dia kakakku.

Aku tersenyum senang saat sosok yang aku tunggu-tunggu masuk ke Yakiniku Q, sosok berambut pirang twintail itu menghampiriku mejaku.

"Naruko..." Aku berdiri dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Naruto-kun..." Aku tidak tau ini cuma perasaanku atau bukan. Tapi aku merasa ada sekilas kesedihan diwajah Naruko. Membalas senyumanku saja tidak. Padahal aku tau dia tidak pernah melepas senyumnya saat bicara denganku. "Aku kesini bukan untuk bergabung bersama kalian."

"A-apa?" Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku dengar. Kalimat yang aku pikir tidak akan keluar dari mulut Naruko. Sudah sebulan aku mengenalnya dan aku tau dia suka sekali acara kumpul-kumpul seperti ini. Apalagi jika aku ikut di dalamnya. Tapi pernyataan Naruko tadi seolah membantah semua itu.

Menyadari kebingunganku, Naruko menarik tanganku. Mengajakku ke tempat yang agak sepi. Dimana aku dan dia bisa bicara tanpa didengar orang lain. Dia bersandar di dinding sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan aku diam mematung di hadapannya. Pandangan kami bertemu. Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sepi. Sampai kemudian Naruko menghela nafas, dan mengatakan tujuannya datang kesini.

"Aku kesini ingin mengajakmu pulang." Satu lagi kalimat yang membuatku tercengang. Sebelum aku bereaksi dengan apa yang dikatakannya, Naruko sudah melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku sudah menyiapkan pesta kecil di rumah."

Aku meresapi maksud dari kata-katanya. Kebingunganku tadi terjawab. Rupanya dia tidak mau bergabung denganku dan ingin mengajakku pulang karena ingin mengadakan pesta di rumah bersamaku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah teman-temanku. Ada sekitar 30 teman sekelasku ( + Sai) disana. Menunggu aku untuk memulai acara ini. Bahkan aku bisa melihat wajah bosan di beberapa dari mereka. Mungkin mereka sudah bosan, terlalu lama menunggu dimulainya acara ini. Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah Naruko lagi, aku memandangnya tepat di mata. Mata biru langit kami bertemu. Karena tinggi badan Naruko beberapa cm di bawahku, dia agak mendongak dan sedangkan aku menunduk saat kami bertemu pandang seperti itu. Aku benci harus mengatakan ini, tapi akhirnya aku mengatakannya juga...

"Aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang, aku sudah janji pada teman-temanku..."

"A-apa tidak bisa diundur?" tanya Naruko. Raut wajah kesedihan kali ini muncul dengan jelas di wajah manisnya. Aku ikut sedih melihatnya. Lagi-lagi aku malah membuatnya sedih. Tapi aku tidak bisa menuruti ajakannya kali ini. Biar bagaimanapun aku sudah janji kepada teman-temanku. Apa kata mereka kalau aku mengundur acara lagi padahal sekarang saja mereka sudah terlihat bosan?

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san sudah menunggu di rumah," lanjut Naruko lagi.

"Tapi... mana bisa aku seenaknya begitu. Kamu lihat? Sekarang teman-teman sudah berkumpul." Kupandang lagi teman-temanku disana. "Aku tidak enak kalau harus mengundur atau membatalkan acara ini," kataku berusaha menjelaskan sebisaku, memberinya pengertian. Dan berharap Naruko mengerti keadaanku.

"Aku mohon, sekali ini saja..." ucap Naruko pelan. Dipegangnya tangan kananku oleh kedua tangannya.

"Tidak bisa Naruko, sudah kubilang 'kan, aku tidak enak pada teman-teman."

"Ayolah, please..." Perkataannya terdengar semakin pelan ditelingaku. Begitu pilu sampai membuat hatiku sakit. Tapi aku harus tetap berpegang teguh pada pendirianku. 30 orang di pesta ini bukanlah jumlah yang sedikit untuk aku kecewakan.

"Gomen."

Mendengar keputusanku yang tetap tidak berubah, Naruko melepas pegangan tangannya. Wajahnya menunduk. Poni pirang itu menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Naruto..." ucap Naruko lirih. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa kulihat karena tertutup poni. "Kelihatannya kamu lebih memilih berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu dari pada dengan keluargamu."

JDEERR!

Hatiku serasa ditembak oleh shotgun sampai berkeping-keping. Kenapa bisa-bisanya dia berpikiran seperti itu?

"Bu-bukannya begitu, aku kan sudah janji kepada mereka." Kupegang pundak Naruko berusaha meyakinkan kalau apa yang dipikirkannya itu salah besar. "La-lagipula aku 'kan bisa berkumpul dengan kalian setelah aku mentraktir teman-temanku. Aku yakin Kaa-san dan Tou-san mengerti dengan alasanku."

"Apa keluarga tidak penting bagimu? Apa aku tidak penting bagimu? Jangan-jangan kehadiranku disini saja tidak kamu inginkan. Ya, 'kan?" tanya Naruko bertubi-tubi.

"He-heii, jangan aneh. Kenapa tiba-tiba ngomong gitu?"

"Benar kan?"

"Tidak, aku..."

"Sudahlah! Aku pulang. Selamat bersenang-senang." Naruko menghempaskan peganganku di pundaknya dan pergi meninggalkanku. Dia benar-benar marah sekarang. Aku dalam posisi yang sulit. Masa iya aku harus meninggalkan teman-temanku yang sudah lama menunggu disini? Hal yang kurang etis jika kulakukan.

"Naruko! Hei!" Aku berusaha mengejarnya, ingin menjelaskan posisiku yang sulit ini. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikanku dan malah berlari keluar.

"Oi, Naruto, cepat kita mulai, kasihan yang lain udah bosan," seru Kiba, "eh, kenapa dia pulang?"

Aku tau yang dimaksud Kiba adalah Naruko, tapi aku tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Kiba. Kulihat teman-temanku memandangku dengan tatapan heran. Aku berfikir sejenak antara mengejar Naruko dan tetap disini.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk diam disini dan memulai acara. Sudah terlalu lama teman-temanku menunggu. Aku menyuruh teman-teman yang masih di luar untuk masuk ke dalam dan langsung saja memulai acara. Walaupun tidak bisa aku pungkiri, otakku masih memikirkan Naruko. Ada apa denganya? Tadi pagi dia tidak seperti ini. Apa ada kata-kataku tadi yang salah yang membuatnya sedih?

Selama acara makan-makan itu aku lebih banyak diam. Hanya sesekali saja aku menanggapi ucapan selamat teman-temanku dan memaksakan tersenyum saat teman-teman membuat candaan.

"Naruto-kun, ada apa?" tanya Hinata yang sejak acara dimulai berada terus di sisi sebelah kananku. "Sepertinya ada yang kamu pikirkan."

Hinata selalu saja tau keadaanku. Dan karena itu juga aku tidak pernah bisa berbohong atau berpura-pura kepadanya.

"Apa benar Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang berada di sisi kiriku.

"Kalau ada masalah, cerita saja kepada kami Naruto," tambah Sakura. Shikamaru dan Kiba ikut mengangguk.

Aku memandang teman-temanku bergantian. Ada rasa khawatir di mata mereka. Sebuah kepedulian teman-temanku yang mereka tunjukkan kepadaku. Kupikir aku bisa jujur kepada mereka.

"Naruko," Aku menghela nafas. "Ada yang aneh dengannya. Dia mengatakan kalau kehadirannya disini tidak diharapkan."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Awalnya dia mengajakku pulang karena ingin mengadakan pesta denganku di rumah. Aku bilang kalau aku sudah terlanjur janji kepada kalian. Terutama aku tidak enak kepada yang lain yang sudah lama menunggu." Aku kembali memandang mereka bergantian. "Dan terakhir dia bilang kalau aku tidak peduli kepadanya dan tidak mengharapkan kehadiarannya disini."

Teman-temanku saling pandang, tampaknya mereka juga bingung sepertiku.

"Padahal pagi tadi dia tidak apa-apa, ceria seperti biasa," lanjutku menunduk.

"Pulang saja Dobe," seru Sasuke menepuk pundakku, "cari tau ada apa sebenarnya. Biar masalah disini aku yang urus."

"Yo'i, lu pulang aja. Percuma diem disini tapi pikiran lu kemana-mana 'kan?" tambah Kiba.

Tanpa mereka perintah dua kali, aku langsung meminta perhatian semua teman-temanku. Aku minta maaf dan mohon diri untuk pulang duluan. Kemudian Sasuke mengambil alih pembicaraan setelah itu dan menyuruh teman-temanku untuk melanjutkan kembali acara makan-makan dan bilang dia yang akan membayar semua makanan mereka menggantikan aku.

Hari sudah menjelang petang, ternyata lumayan lama juga aku disini. Aku memandang teman-temanku sekali lagi sebelum mengarahkan langkahku menuju rumahku. "Terima kasih, teman-teman..."

* * *

><p>"Aku pulang."<p>

Kaa-san dan Tou-san sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Aura mereka terlihat sedang tidak senang. Aku punya firasat buruk mengenai ini.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san..." kataku pelan.

"Duduk," kata Tou-san datar. Aku melihat 4 tiket wisata keluarga tergeletak di meja. Aku menebak kalau itu adalah kado yang Tou-san janjikan. Tapi sekarang tiket itu hanya sebuah potongan kertas tidak berguna, karena setauku tempat wisata itu hanya buka sampai jam 6. Dan sekarang sudah lebih dari jam 6. Aku sudah membuat semuanya berantakan sekarang.

Suasana tegang sekali. Tou-san dan Kaa-san menatap tajam ke arahku, sedangkan aku hanya menunduk .

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Naruko?" Kaa-san membuka pembicaraan. Dia bicara dengan nada bicara yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Sedih, kecewa, bercampur marah. Nada bicara yang tidak pernah dikeluarkannya selama aku menjadi anaknya. Pasti dia benar-benar marah sekarang. Tapi aku lebih baik dibentak habis-habisan, atau dipukuli seperti biasa dari pada harus diinterogasi dengan nada bicaranya yang seperti ini, ini lebih membuat nyaliku menciut.

"Go-gomen, tadi aku..."

"Dia pulang sambil menangis. Saat kami tanya kenapa, dia tidak menjawab dan langsung mengunci dirinya di kamar."

"Aku..."

"Apa kau tau? Naruko sudah menyiapkan pesta ini dari 2 hari yang lalu. Dia meminta Kaa-san membantunya membuat kue ulang tahun. Dia ingin memberikanmu kue buatannya sendiri. Kemudian kemarin malam dia mulai membuat kue. Berulang kali dia mengulanginya karena menganggap kuenya kurang sempurna dan takut kau tidak suka. Apa kau tau kalau dia tidak tidur semalaman?"

Mataku terbelalak mendengar ucapan Kaa-san. Kalau begitu wajar kalau dia marah sekarang. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kaa-san, karena aku tau itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan yang harus aku jawab. Karena Kaa-san sudah tau jawabannya. Aku memilih untuk diam dari pada malah memperburuk keadaan.

"Barulah tadi pagi dia berhasil membuat kue yang menurutnya sempurna. Kue ulang tahun khusus yang dia buat untuk ulang tahun kalian berdua."

Kaa-san terdiam sejenak membiarkanku mencerna kata-katanya. Aku masih terdiam, tertunduk dihadapan Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Mengetahui kalau Kaa-san masih belum selesai bicara.

"Kemudian saat kau pergi tadi, dia menyiapkan makanan, minuman dan segala hal lainnya di meja makan. Kemudian dengan sabar dia menunggumu disana dari siang hingga sore. Memandangi kue buatannya sambil tersenyum sendiri. Namun senyumannya lenyap setelah Naruko menerima sebuah pesan. Sedetik kemudian dia langsung bangkit dan terburu-buru keluar rumah, saat kami tanya mau kemana, dia jawab akan menjemputmu. Dan saat dia pulang... Dia... Ck, kau memang sama sekali tidak menghargai usahanya."

"Gomen, Kaa-san..."

"Jangan minta maaf kepadaku, minta maaflah pada Naruko," kata Kaa-san pelan. Tapi masih terdapat nada kemarahan disana.

Aku beranjak dan berjalan terseok-seok menuju kamar Naruko di lantai 2. Kamarnya berada di depan kamarku. Aku tidak tau kalau akibat perbuatanku akan jadi seperti ini. Saat melewati meja makan, sekilas kulihat beberapa hidangan tersaji disana. Kuhentikan langkahku, kuarahkan langkahku ke meja makan. Kuperhatikan lebih detail meja makan itu. Di ujung hidangan-hidangan itu kulihat sebuah kue ulang tahun berukuran sedang. Rupanya ini kue yang dibuat Naruko. Lilin berangka 17 yang belum dinyalakan tertancap di tangahnya. Di bawah lilin tersebut tertulis:

_'Happy Birthday _

_Naruko & Naruto' _

Tulisan itu ditulis menggunakan krim berwarna orange. Aku hapal betul itu tulisan tangan Naruko.

Aku duduk di kursi memandang kue itu lekat-lekat. Kue yang sederhana sebenarnya. Tidak banyak hiasan di atasnya. Tapi aku tau Naruko membuatnya susah payah, sampai-sampai dia tidak tidur. Kuambil 2 piring kecil dan pisau. Kupotong kue di depanku dan membuat 2 potongan kecil kemudian kusimpan di 2 piring yang kusiapkan tadi. Kubawa 2 piring itu ke lantai 2.

Aku berhenti di depan kamar Naruko. Sebelumnya kamar ini memang milik Karin-Neesan, tapi sejak ada Naruko disini, kamar ini jadi miliknya.

Kuketuk hati-hati pintu kamar Naruko supaya tidak menjatuhkan piring berisi kue yang kubawa.

Tok, tok, tok!

"Naruko, ini aku..." kataku pelan, tapi aku asumsikan cukup untuk bisa didengar oleh Naruko. "Boleh aku masuk?"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban. Kuketuk lagi pintu kamarnya dan kupanggil lagi namanya.

"Naruko..."

"Pergi!" teriak suara dari dalam. Sudah pasti itu suara Naruko. Kudengar suara teriakan itu agak bergetar. Apa mungkin dia menangis?

"Aku minta maaf soal kejadian tadi," kataku tulus. Andai Naruko bisa melihat wajah menyesalku ini. Tidak ada lagi tanggapan. Aku melanjutkan kalimatku.

"Tolong buka pintunya, kita makan kue sama-sama."

Masih tidak ada tanggapan.

"Naruko, aku mohon... temani aku."

"PERGIIII!"

Sebuah teriakan yang lebih nyaring dari sebelumnya, yang membuat usahaku meminta maaf sia-sia. Tampaknya dia benar-benar marah kepadaku. Aku terduduk bersandar di pintu kamar Naruko. Kusimpan 1 piring di lantai dan 1 piring lainnya aku pegang dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kananku mengambil potongan kue di atasnya.

Kugigit potongan kue itu, sebuah gigitan kecil. Namun cukup memberikan sensasi rasa coklat dan orange yang berpadu sempurna saat aku mengunyah dan mengecap gigitan kecil itu. Ini... ini sangat enak. Lebih enak dari kue yang diberikan teman-teman tadi sore. Lebih enak dari kue yang diberikan Karin-Neesan tahun lalu. Lebih enak dari kue yang diberikan Kaa-san di tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Ini kue ulang tahun terenak yang pernah aku makan.

Kumakan sisa kue dengan sekali lahap. Aku kunyah pelan. Ingin menikmati rasa enak di lidahku lebih lama. Tapi tetap saja akhirnya aku harus menelannya saat kunyahan dimulutku sudah halus. Beberapa detik setelah kutelan kue itu, hatiku mendadak terasa sakit. Badanku lemas. Leherku mengejang. Aku memeluk lututku.

Sebuah rentetan reaksi yang terjadi karena aku sadar pada kenyataan kalau aku telah menyakiti hati si pembuat kue terenak ini. Aku telah membuatnya sedih padahal dia sudah susah payah membuatkan aku kue yang enak ini. Dadaku kembali terasa sakit. Aku meremas kuat-kuat dadaku, menahan rasa sakit yang semakin hebat.

"Hei, kamu tau Naruko? Aku suka sekali kue buatanmu. Ini kue ulang tahun terenak yang pernah kumakan..."

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Apa ada yang memperhatikan kalau di chapter ini Naruto tidak lagi memanggil Naruko dengan 'kau'? Tapi diubah jadi 'kamu'? Itu menggambarkan perubahan sikap Naruto yang bisa terlihat jelas. Karena kata 'kau' itu terdengar kurang lembut dibanding 'kamu'. Dan sebaliknya, Kushina malah memanggil Naruto dengan 'kau' saking marahnya.

Review, review, review... :D

**Arigato**

**-rifuki-**


	7. Persaudaraan Yang Hancur

**A/N: **Makasih buat reviewers di chapter 6: Miru, Ren-Mi3 NoVantA, NN, Sieg Hart, Kara 'Iluvia' Couleurs, sketsa gelap, dan NaruDobe Listachan. Bales review yang ga login dulu deh.

Miru: Ia, ini udah di update.

NN: Karena ini genre family, jadi Naruko ga ada pairnya. Sempet kepikiran dipairing sama Sasuke atau Kiba. Tapi kalaupun jadi bakalan dipisah dari fic ini. Jangan jadi silent reader dong, saya 'kan pengen tau pendapat reader mengenai fanfic ini, okay? ^^

Sieg Hart: Ahaha, nyantai aja saya ga tersinggung. Yup, saya akui mempertahankan kualitas chapter agar tetap maksimal memang susah. Apalagi kalo lagi ga ada mood.

Kara 'Iluvia' Couleurs: Ga juga ah, Naruko emang ingin perhatian yang lebih aja dari Naruto, dia kan dari kecil ga punya saudara. SasuNaru ya? Entahlah. Tapi kayaknya ga mungkin dibikin di fic ini. Fic ini udah kepanjangan. Ini aja sebenarnya udah melebihi target awal lho. *tumben review kemaren telat & ga login. hehe*

Review yang lain seperti biasa dibales lewat message.

Ga usah banyak omong lagi, selamat membaca Chapter 7 ;)

**Ayo Pulang, Onee-san**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Family**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: **Naruto sangat sayang pada kakaknya Karin. Sampai suatu hari terjadi hal yang paling ditakutkan Naruto. "Ini semua gara-gara Naruko dan Tou-san! Kalau saja mereka tidak datang dalam kehidupanku mungkin Nee-san masih..."

**Warning:** AU. OOC. Banyak kosa kata yang diulang. Mungkin juga ada typo.

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita Sebelumnya:<strong>

"_PERGIIII!" _

_Sebuah teriakan yang lebih nyaring dari sebelumnya, yang membuat usahaku meminta maaf sia-sia. Tampaknya dia benar-benar marah kepadaku. Aku terduduk bersandar di pintu kamar Naruko. Kusimpan 1 piring di lantai dan 1 piring lainnya aku pegang dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kananku mengambil potongan kue di atasnya. _

_Kugigit potongan kue itu, sebuah gigitan kecil. Namun cukup memberikan sensasi rasa coklat dan orange yang berpadu sempurna saat aku mengunyah dan mengecap gigitan kecil itu. Ini... ini sangat enak. Lebih enak dari kue yang diberikan teman-teman tadi sore. Lebih enak dari kue yang diberikan Karin-Neesan tahun lalu. Lebih enak dari kue yang diberikan Kaa-san di tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Ini kue ulang tahun terenak yang pernah aku makan. _

_Kumakan sisa kue dengan sekali lahap. Aku kunyah pelan. Ingin menikmati rasa enak di lidahku lebih lama. Tapi tetap saja akhirnya aku harus menelannya saat kunyahan dimulutku sudah halus. Beberapa detik setelah kutelan kue itu, hatiku mendadak terasa sakit. Badanku lemas. Leherku mengejang. Aku memeluk lututku. _

_Sebuah rentetan reaksi yang terjadi karena aku sadar pada kenyataan kalau aku telah menyakiti hati si pembuat kue terenak ini. Aku telah membuatnya sedih padahal dia sudah susah payah membuatkan aku kue yang enak ini. Dadaku kembali terasa sakit. Aku meremas kuat-kuat dadaku, menahan rasa sakit yang semakin hebat. _

"_Hei, kamu tau Naruko? Aku suka sekali kue buatanmu. Ini kue ulang tahun terenak yang pernah kumakan..." _

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 7**

**-Persaudaraan Yang Hancur-**

"Naruko..."

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku memanggil-manggil nama itu pagi ini. Bohong kalau Naruko tidak mendengarku. Soalnya kami sedang sarapan dan duduk di kursi yang bersebelahan seperti biasa. Satu-satunya hal yang tidak biasa pagi ini adalah muka Naruko yang cemberut. Yah, dari kemarin malam dia memang terus saja seperti itu. Berulang kali pun aku meminta maaf, dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikanku.

"Hei, kamu masih marah?" tanyaku. Tidak bosan untuk mengajak Naruko bicara. Yang ditanya masih saja diam. "Paling tidak jawab dong pertanyaanku."

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, Naruko malah beranjak dari kursi dan mencuci piring serta gelas bekas sarapannya.

Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Katanya ada urusan. Beruntung juga Kaa-san tidak ada sekarang. Kalau dia tau aku masih belum baikan dengan Naruko, bisa-bisa aku dimarahi lagi.

Selesai mencuci piring, Naruko mengambil tas sekolahnya dan memakai sepatu, bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Aku membuntutinya dari belakang. Kalau dipikir, keadaan seperti berbalik. Kalau sebulan lalu Naruko yang membuntutiku dan aku yang bersikap dingin kepadanya. Sekarang malah kebalikannya. Apa ini karma ya? Ternyata begini rasanya diacuhkan, tidak enak sekali.

Aku diam di pintu rumah menghalangi akses keluar. Berharap ini akan memaksa Naruko untuk mendengar permintaan maafku sekali lagi.

"Naruko, aku mohon, maafkan aku. Harus bagaimana lagi agar kamu mau memaafkanku?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Naruko masih sibuk memakai sepatunya, pura-pura tidak mendengarku.

"Apa kamu mau aku menemanimu seharian kemanapun kamu pergi? Apa mau liburan ke pantai lagi? Apa kamu mau aku belikan film-film bagus? Atau mau kalau kita berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama setiap hari? Atau..."

Naruko berdiri di hadapanku dan memandangku dengan tatapan kesal. Ke-kenapa dia ini? Dia seperti bukan Naruko yang aku kenal. Apa kesalahanku kemarin begitu besar hingga membuatnya memperlakukanku seperti ini?

"MINGGIR!" bentak Naruko mendorong badanku yang dari tadi menghalangi pintu.

"Na-Naruko..." Astaga, dia jadi kasar sekali. Sekarang aku tau sisi dari diri Naruko yang lain. Saat marah seperti ini dia jadi menyeramkan, itu salah satu sifat Kaa-san yang diturunkan padanya. Tapi aku masih terlalu kaget dengan perubahan sikap Naruko yang drastis ini. Jauh sekali dengan Naruko yang selalu ceria dan tersenyum kepadaku. Aku kehilangan sosok itu. Aku... merindukan sosok itu...

* * *

><p>Di kelas aku tetap berusaha meminta maaf kepada Naruko. Bahkan saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung.<p>

"Naruko, gomen. Lebih baik kamu pukul atau marahi aku dari pada kamu mengacuhkanku seperti ini. Aku... I-ini lebih menyiksaku kamu tau?" Kupandang wajah Naruko, ternyata dia sama sekali tidak menanggapi kata-kataku. Padahal aku sudah mengesampingkan harga diri dan rasa maluku untuk bicara seperti itu. Aku bicara jujur, diperlakukan seperti ini lebih menyiksaku. Hatiku sakit. Lebih baik aku dipukuli atau dimarahi sekalian.

"Namikaze-san!"

Kami berdua menoleh saat Kurenai-sensei memanggil. Saat itu memang sedang pelajaran seni lukis.

"Uh, maksudku Namikaze Naruto-san," kata Kurenai-sensei mengoreksi perkataannya, "tolong perhatikan ke depan. Dari tadi kamu melihat ke belakang terus."

"Go-gomenasai, sensei."

"Sensei." Naruko mengangkat tangannya dan berdiri.

"Ya Namikaze Naruko-san?"

"Boleh aku pindah tempat duduk ke sebelah sana?" tanya Naruko menunjuk bangku kosong di depan yang berada jauh dari tempat dudukku.

Kurenai-sensei melihat bangku yang dimaksud Naruko, "Umm, ya boleh saja."

"Hei Naruko, kenapa kamu pindah hei?" tanyaku yang tentu saja masih diacuhkan Naruko. Naruko merapikan alat tulisnya dan pindah ke bangku depan. Ah, dia benar-benar menghindariku. Aku heran mau sampai kapan sebenarnya dia melakukan ini.

* * *

><p>Hingga jam sekolah berakhir, usahaku meminta maaf kepada Naruko hanya sia-sia. Saat pulang sekolah pun Naruko buru-buru pulang karena tidak mau bertemu denganku. Sekarang aku dalam perjalanan ke tempat parkir bersama Hinata. Tapi tiba-tiba aku menyadari sesuatu.<p>

"Naruto-kun? Kenapa balik lagi?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku mau mencari HPku." Aku sadar kalau HPku tidak ada di saku. "Sepertinya aku meninggalkannya di kelas."

"Oh, aku akan membantu mencarinya."

.

Dua jam kemudian...

.

"Argghh, kemana ya HPku? Kenapa tidak ada?" tanyaku entah kepada siapa, aku mulai frustasi. Dua jam pencarian bersama Hinata tidak membuahkan hasil. Padahal aku yakin sekali tadi kusimpan di bawah meja. Aku dan Hinata juga sudah memeriksa setiap penjuru kelas 11-C. Hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Apa kamu yakin tadi meninggalkannya di sini?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya, aku yakin sekali," kataku memastikan.

"Hmm, kamu ini memang ceroboh sekali."

"Sudahlah Hinata. Biar besok aku lapor ke pihak sekolah. Sekarang kita pulang, udah sore."

"Baiklah."

* * *

><p>"Aku pulang..."<p>

"Selamat datang," jawab Kaa-san dari arah dapur.

"Dari mana dulu? Jam segini baru pulang," tanya Kaa-san disela pekerjaannya beres-beres di dapur. Aku tau Kaa-san masih marah padaku karena masalah kemarin. Terlihat dari perkataannya yang masih datar. Aku kesampingkan hal itu, biasanya Kaa-san tidak akan marah melebihi 2 hari. Kucuci tanganku dan duduk di kursi meja makan bersiap menyantap masakan Kaa-san.

"HPku hilang, tadi aku mencarinya di sekolah," jawabku sambil memakan goreng udang.

"Hah? Kamu ini memang ceroboh sekali. Naruko-chan mana?"

"Eh? Memangnya dia belum pulang?" tanyaku heran. Kusimpan goreng udang yang baru setengahnya kumakan di piringku. "Aku kira dia udah sampai di rumah."

"Belum kok, memangnya kalian tidak pulang bareng?"

"Dia pulang duluan tadi."

"Ahhh, dia kemana dulu ya?" tanya Kaa-san mulai khawatir. "Apa ke rumah teman dulu?"

"Aku juga tidak tau Kaa-san."

"Biar Kaa-san telpon dia," Kaa-san mengangkat gagang telpon di ruang keluarga dan menekan beberapa kombinasi nomor. Beberapa kali dia mengulangi hal yang sama tanpa hasil memuaskan. Mukanya berubah panik. "HPnya mati. Mana hujan lebat lagi." 

"Biar aku cari dia..." Aku mengambil jas hujan dan payung yang tergantung di dekat pintu masuk. Saat aku sedang memakai sepatu boat-ku, pintu rumah terbuka.

"Aku pulang." Itu suara Naruko. Dia pulang hujan-hujanan. Seluruh pakaiannya basah kuyup. Rambutnya juga basah dan berantakan.

"Syukurlah kamu pulang Naruko-chan. Kaa-san khawatir sekali," kata Kaa-san mengusap pipi Naruko, "aduh kamu hujan-hujanan gini, 'kan bisa berteduh dulu kalau hujan."

"Gomen," ucap Naruko pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, tunggu Kaa-san ambilkan handuk." Kaa-san pergi mengambil handuk tapi kemudian menoleh ke arahku dan Naruko. "Nanti langsung ganti baju dan makan ya."

Naruko mengangguk dan dibalas senyuman Kaa-san. Setelah Kaa-san tidak ada. Aku dan Naruko terdiam tanpa bicara apapun. Aku memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Naruko..." Belum selesai aku bicara, Naruko melemparkan sesuatu ke arahku. Refleks aku menangkapnya. Setelah kulihat ternyata itu HPku. "Eh? Dari mana kamu temukan ini?"

"Lain kali jangan pernah kau 'pinjamkan' HPmu kepada orang lain," kata Naruko. Aku mencerna kata-katanya. 'Pinjamkan'? Aku sama sekali tidak meminjamkan HPku kepada siapapun. Kenyataannya 'kan HPku hilang setelah aku tidak sengaja meninggalkannya di kelas.

"Apa maksudmu dengan meminjamkan HP? Aku tidak sengaja meninggalkannya di kelas." Aku menatap Naruko meminta penjelasan dari kata-katanya sebelumnya.

"Whatever." Itulah tanggapannya padaku. Tanggapan yang hanya terdiri dari satu kata, yang sama sekali tidak menjawab rasa penasaranku. Sebelum aku bicara lagi untuk meminta penjelasan tambahan, Kaa-san keburu datang.

"Naruko-chan, ini handuknya."

"Makasih Kaa-san." Naruko mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah kuyup dibantu oleh Kaa-san. "Oh ya Kaa-san, makananku apa bisa diantarkan saja ke kamarku? Aku ingin langsung istirahat."

"Tentu. Kamu istirahat saja."

Begitu selesai mengeringkan rambut dan badannya, Naruko naik ke lantai 2 menuju kamarnya. Aku memandangi punggungnya dari kejauhan sebelum menghilang terhalangi pintu kamarnya. Susah sekali aku mendapat kata maaf darinya. Aku dan Kaa-san kembali ke dapur melanjutkan kegiatan kami masing-masing yang tadi sempat terhenti.

"Kaa-san, biar aku yang mengantarkan makanan ke kamar Naruko," kataku setelah aku selesai makan.

"Ya, tolong antarkan ya."

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar Naruko terbuka dan menampakkan muka ketusnya karena tau aku yang membawakannya makan.

"Ini makananmu. Um, boleh aku masuk?" tanyaku berharap kali ini Naruko mau mendengar penjelasanku.

"Tidak. Serahkan makanannya dan pergi!" Ah, aku terlalu banyak berharap. Seharusnya aku tau kalau jawaban Naruko akan seperti ini.

"Sebentar saja," kataku pelan.

"Aku ingin istirahat, jangan ganggu aku!" Naruko merebut piring yang kubawa dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

"Tung-"

BLAMMM!

"gu..."

Aku menempelkan dahiku di pintu kamar Naruko.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf..." ucapku pelan, sehingga kalimat itu lebih terdengar ditujukan kepada diriku sendiri.

Lagi-lagi usahaku gagal. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Aku yakin ada yang salah dengannya. Pasti ada hal lain yang membuatnya marah seperti ini.

* * *

><p>Hari ini tidak berbeda dengan hari sebelumnya. Naruko masih saja marah kepadaku. Tadi pagi dia berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, tentu saja untuk menghindariku. Waktu di kelas juga aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena bangku kami sudah berjauhan. Aku tidak bisa begini terus. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang bisa mengembalikan hubungan kami menjadi seperti dulu.<p>

Sekarang waktunya istirahat dan perutku sudah minta diisi. Aku berjalan menuju kantin sekolah sendirian. Teman-temanku sudah di kantin dari tadi. Kutelusuri lorong demi lorong Konoha High untuk mencapai kantin. Dari kejauhan kulihat kerumunan orang di lorong. Mereka sedang berkerumun melihat mading. Tumben mading dikerubuti seperti itu. Biasanya juga tidak ada yang melirik.

Karena aku penasaran, kuarahkan langkahku menuju kerumunan itu. Saat berpapasan dengan siswa lain, aku merasakan kalau mereka menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Kenapa ini? Tatapan mereka membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Tiba-tiba dari kerumunan itu muncul Naruko dan berlari ke arahku.

"Naruko, ada apa?" tanyaku. Wajah Naruko penuh dengan kemarahan.

"Ini semua salahmu!" bentak Naruko menunjuk mukaku.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku kebingungan.

"Lihat ini." Naruko melempar sebuah gulungan kertas ke arah mukaku. Aku membukanya mencari tau apa sumber dari kemarahan Naruko kali ini.

Kulihat gambar di kertas itu. Atau lebih cocok kalau kusebut poster karena ukurannya yang besar. Disana terlihat gambar Naruko sedang memakai bikini. Kalau aku tidak salah ini foto waktu kami liburan di pantai. "I-ini..."

Otakku yang bego mulai menggabungkan kepingan-kepingan kejadian tadi: orang-orang, berkerumun, mading, Naruko, datang dari kerumunan, dan poster ini. Tunggu! Jangan bilang kalau poster ini yang memancing kerumunan orang-orang di mading! Sial! Kalau begitu pantas saja Naruko marah.

Kupandang wajah Naruko. Ada kemarahan dan kesedihan disana. Aku mengerti perasaannya seperti apa. Dia pasti sangat rapuh sekali sekarang. Aku meletakkan tanganku di kedua pundaknya, berusaha menenangkan. Tapi serta merta Naruko menepisnya dengan kasar dan kembali marah-marah.

"Yang punya foto liburan ini hanya kita berdua. Aku tidak akan mungkin mempermalukan diriku sendiri. Jadi dari mana lagi mereka dapat foto ini kalau bukan darimu?" tanya Naruko semakin menaikan intonasinya.

Aku kaget dituduh seperti itu. Aku tau aku sedikit kesal karena tidak diberi maaf. Tapi aku tidak mungkin mempermalukan kakakku sendiri. Biar bagaimanapun aku masih punya perasaan. Melakukan hal amoral seperti itu bukanlah kebiasaanku.

"He-hei! Jangan menuduhku sembarangan." Naruko sudah tidak mau mendengarku dan berlari ke kelas. Aku mengejarnya sambil berusaha tetap menjelaskan masalah ini. "Udah kubilang 'kan kalau HPku kemarin ketinggalan di kelas dan..."

"Justru karena itu, gara-gara kau meninggalkan HPmu sembarangan, semua foto-foto liburan kita tersebar."

"Aku 'kan tidak sengaja..."

"Aku sudah dipermalukan satu sekolah, aku malu sekali. Apa kau sadar itu? Baka!" bentak Naruko makin keras.

Baka.

Kata yang tidak pernah Naruko katakan sebelumnya. Aku akan sangat senang jika dia mengucapkan kata itu kalau kami sedang bersenang-senang atau bercanda. Kata yang menggambarkan keakraban kakak-beradik menurutku. Tapi sekarang keadaannya berbeda. Naruko mengatakan kata itu disaat dia marah besar kepadaku. Membuatku sedih bercampur kesal.

"Tapi jangan sembarangan menyalahkanku. Sudah kubilang aku tidak sengaja meninggalkannya di kelas," kujaga perkataanku agar tetap terlihat tenang. Kusembunyikan rapat-rapat rasa kesalku.

"Itu tidak mengubah keadaan! Kalau saja kau tidak ceroboh pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi! Jadi tetap saja kau yang salah!"

"Berhentilah menyalahkanku Naruko..."

"Berisik! Ini fakta!"

"Cukup!" Rasa kesal yang kubendung dari tadi meluap keluar. Aku sudah tidak kuat menahannya. Ini sudah keterlaluan. "Biarpun kau kakakku, bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya. Dasar kau ini, terlahir 10 menit lebih cepat memang tidak membuatmu berfikir dewasa! Kau hanya beruntung terlahir lebih dulu! Dengan sifatmu ini, kau lebih pantas jadi adikku dari pada kakakku!"

Naruko kaget dan mundur selangkah ke belakang mendengar aku membentaknya. Teman-teman sekelasku yang kebetulan ada disana terheran-heran. Tapi aku tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Sekarang aku hanya terfokus kepada Naruko.

Kulihat dia menunduk. Poninya menutupi matanya. Ah tidak... Apa kata-kataku keterlaluan barusan? Kelihatannya begitu. Aku mendekati Naruko bermaksud meminta maaf. Tapi langkahku terhenti saat Naruko mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku tajam.

"Oh, begitu. Tak apa, karena mulai saat ini aku tidak akan menganggapmu saudaraku. Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan saudara sepertimu!"

"A-apa?" Aku lemas mendengar perkataan Naruko. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Naruko akan berkata seperti itu. Terlepas dari dia mengatakannya karena emosi atau memang benar-benar keinginannya, tetap saja membuat hatiku sakit. Disaat aku mengira hubunganku dengannya mulai membaik, dia malah berkata seperti itu. Tidak, tidak! Kurasa ini memang kesalahanku. Aku yang memulai semuanya.

Kulihat Naruko berlari keluar sekolah. Aku masih mematung disana. Otot-ototku tidak bisa digerakkan. Efek yang ditimbulkan 3 kalimat Naruko tadi benar-benar hebat. Dulu Naruko berusaha dekat denganku dengan harapan bisa menjalin hubungan persaudaraan yang erat. Tapi disaat usaha itu hampir berhasil dan aku mulai menerimanya, hubungan persaudaraan itu malah hancur. Naruto baka!

Setelah kejadian itu aku tidak konsen belajar. Berulang kali aku ditegur sensei karena ketauan melamun di kelas. Aku benar-benar tidak semangat. Kulipat tanganku di atas meja dan kusimpan kepalaku diatasnya.

"NARUTOOO!"

Kali ini Iruka-sensei yang berteriak. Saking kagetnya aku sampai terlonjak. Secara tidak sengaja gelang pemberian Naruko mengenai ujung meja dan talinya terlepas karena tertarik sangat keras. Liontin rubah jantan berwarna orangenya terlempar ke luar jendela. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung melompat ke luar jendela mengejar liontin itu. Kelasku ada di lantai dua, tapi aku tidak pedulikan itu. Saat ini liontin itu lebih berharga untukku.

"Naruto, ini lantai dua!" Kudengar teriakan Iruka-sensei dari kelas. Aku mengacuhkannya. Beruntung posisi mendaratku tepat sehingga aku tidak terjatuh. Ini belum seberapa. Butuh 3 meter lebih tinggi lagi agar membuat nyaliku ciut. Begitu mendarat di tanah aku segera mencari liontin yang jatuh tadi.

"Ayolah jangan hilang, jangan sampai hilang," kataku meracau sendiri. Dari kejauhan kulihat suatu pantulan cahaya dari bawah pohon. Aku berlari mendekatinya. Syukurlah, ternyata itu liontin yang aku maksud. Kemudian aku duduk bersandar di pohon. Kalau dipikir aku seperti orang gila. Terjun dari lantai 2 hanya untuk mengejar liontin ini. Aku memperhatikan baik-baik liontin itu. Seekor rubah jantan. Aku tertawa kecut melihatnya. Bisa-bisanya Naruko memberiku hadiah seperti ini. Apa karena aku memiliki 3 pasang tanda lahir yang mirip kumis rubah ya?

Ukh, aku teringat lagi Naruko. Dadaku terasa sakit.

"_Tak apa, karena mulai saat ini aku tidak akan menganggapmu saudaraku. Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan saudara sepertimu!"_

Kata-kata Naruko kembali terngiang di telingaku. Aku benar-benar menghancurkan hubungan persaudaraan kami. Aku menunduk di bawah pohon itu, meratapi satu lagi kebodohan yang kuperbuat. Naruko baka!

"Naruto-kun?" Aku tersadar saat seseorang menepuk pundakku, Hinata. "Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata. Dia semakin cemas pada keadaanku. Rupanya jam sekolah sudah berakhir karena Hinata membawakan tas sekolahku.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kurasakan HP di saku celanaku bergetar. "Dari Kaa-san."

"Halo Kaa-san?"

"Naruto, cepat pulang!"

"A-ada apa Kaa-san?"

"Naruko... dia... "

Glek! Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini. Aku mohon jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Naruko.

"Naruko kenapa Kaa-san?" tanyaku panik.

"Dia pulang ke Inggris..."

"A-apa?"

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Nah masalah udah mulai rumit. Dan sepertinya readers juga udah mulai bisa memprediksi akan seperti apa endingnya. Atau bahkan kalian ada yang bisa memperkirakan akan selesai di chapter berapa? Yang jelas saya ga akan memberi tau fanfic ini akan selesai berapa chapter lagi. Kalian tebak sendiri, biar tambah penasaran.

Jangan lupa review, review, review biar saya tambah semangat ngelanjutinnya... :D

**Arigato**

**-rifuki-**


	8. Akhir Dari Segalanya?

**A/N: **

Makasih buat reviewers di chapter 7: Lovely Orihime, NN, Ren-Mi3 NoVantA, NaruDobe Listachan, Sieg hart, dan baka nesiachan.

Seperti biasa bales review dari reviewers yang ga login:

NN: Betul sekali! Tapi yang jadi pertanyaan, apa semudah itu Naruto membujuk Naruko pulang? Nah, baca aja ya.

Sieg Hart: Siapa ya? Kalau dibilang yang nyebar itu author ada benernya juga. Saya kan yang nulis skenarionya. Hahaha. Jawaban dari pertanyaanmu nanti juga akan terjawab. Tungguin aja. ^^

baka nesiachan: ini udah secepatnya kok. Review lagi buat chapter ini ya.

Review yang lain seperti biasa dibales lewat message.

Semoga chapter ini ga mengecewakan kalian. Selamat membaca Chapter 8 ;)

**Ayo Pulang, Onee-san**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Family**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: **Naruto sangat sayang pada kakaknya Karin. Sampai suatu hari terjadi hal yang paling ditakutkan Naruto. "Ini semua gara-gara Naruko dan Tou-san! Kalau saja mereka tidak datang dalam kehidupanku mungkin Nee-san masih..."

**Warning:** AU. OOC. Banyak kosa kata yang diulang. Mungkin juga ada typo. Jangan pedulikan keadaan ataupun peraturan di Konoha Airport yang 'agak' aneh, intinya jangan samakan dengan bandara pada umumnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita Sebelumnya:<strong>

"_Tak apa, karena mulai saat ini aku tidak akan menganggapmu saudaraku. Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan saudara sepertimu!"_

_Kata-kata Naruko kembali terngiang di telingaku. Aku benar-benar menghancurkan hubungan persaudaraan kami. Aku menunduk di bawah pohon itu, meratapi satu lagi kebodohan yang kuperbuat. Naruko baka!_

"_Naruto-kun?" Aku tersadar saat seseorang menepuk pundakku, Hinata. "Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata. Dia semakin cemas pada keadaanku. Rupanya jam sekolah sudah berakhir karena Hinata membawakan tas sekolahku._

"_Tidak apa-apa." Kurasakan HP di saku celanaku bergetar. "Dari Kaa-san."_

"_Halo Kaa-san?"_

"_Naruto, cepat pulang!"_

"_A-ada apa Kaa-san?"_

"_Naruko... dia... "_

_Glek! Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini. Aku mohon jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Naruko._

"_Naruko kenapa Kaa-san?" tanyaku panik._

"_Dia pulang ke Inggris..."_

"_A-apa?"_

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 8**

**-Akhir Dari Segalanya?-**

"Naruko kenapa Kaa-san?"

"Dia pulang ke Inggris..."

"A-apa?"

"Naruko... dia pulang ke Inggris..."

"..." Aku terpaku mendengar kabar kepulangan Naruko. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutku saking kagetnya. Mulutku yang menganga semakin memperjelas kalau aku sedang amat sangat kaget. Jantungku berdetak nyaring dan berkali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dadaku terasa sesak seolah pasokan oksigen tidak mau masuk ke paru-paruku. Sungguh ini kabar yang jauh dari bayanganku. Aku memang sempat memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk dari perkataanku tadi siang, tapi ini jauh lebih parah dari apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Naruto?"

"A-aku segera pulang Kaa-san," kataku terburu-buru dan menutup telpon.

Aku memandang Hinata sejenak, dan tampaknya dia mengerti keadaanku. "Pulanglah, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Aku membalasnya dengan anggukan dan segera berlari mengambil motorku.

Akhir-akhir ini masalah datang begitu bertubi-tubi. Dan rupanya ini adalah puncak dari masalah-masalah itu. Aku tidak mau Naruko pulang ke Inggris! Aku tidak mau kehilangan Naruko! Aku harus bergerak cepat! Saat kunaiki motorku, tanganku bergetar hebat. Rasa panik ini memang tidak bisa aku sembunyikan. Jangan panik Naruto! Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja!

Di gerbang sekolah aku bertemu dengan Shikamaru. Kebetulan! Aku butuh bantuannya saat ini.

"Shikamaru!" Shikamaru menoleh ke arahku. "Aku butuh bantuanmu. Aku ingin kau cari penyebar gambar ini bagaimanapun caranya!" Kuberikan poster yang diberikan Naruko waktu istirahat tadi.

"Ok, aku sudah mengira kau akan menyuruhku ini. Jadi dari tadi aku sudah punya rencana." Shikamaru tersenyum dan menepuk pundakku.

"Oh ya?"

"Heh, kau pikir aku ini siapa? Baiklah, aku butuh beberapa kru tambahan. Bekerja sebagai team akan lebih cepat. Jadi mereka juga akan membantu," katanya sambil menunjuk ke belakangku. Kulihat teman-temanku yang lain sudah berkumpul di belakangku.

"Ta-tapi aku 'kan cuma minta bantuanmu," sergahku kembali menoleh kepada Shikamaru. Aku tidak mau merepotkan yang lain. Mereka sudah terlalu baik kepadaku.

"Hei, Naruto! Kami juga ingin membantu! Lu pikir temen lu cuma Shikamaru, hah!" bentak Kiba. Kupandang wajah Kiba, kemudian kualihkan kepada teman-temanku yang lain. Mereka begitu bersemangat. Aku jadi terharu, mereka mau menolongku disaat seperti ini.

"Arigato... Minna..." Kubungkukkan badanku kepada mereka semua. Aku tidak tau harus membalas kebaikan mereka dengan apa. Tapi paling tidak ini menunjukkan rasa terima kasihku kepada mereka.

"Simpan ucapan terima kasihmu untuk nanti," lanjut Shikamaru. Kemudian dia melihat sekeliling, seperti mencari seseorang. "Oi, Ino, aku pinjam pacarmu sebentar."

Orang yang dimaksud Shikamaru, Sai, bergabung bersama kami.

"Baiklah aku jelaskan secara singkat." Wajah Shikamaru berubah serius. "Chouji, Kiba, Sasuke, Shino, Lee, Sai, kita punya misi besar sekarang. Dengar baik-baik. Kita akan mencari tau siapa penyebar foto ini."

Shikamaru menatap wajah teman-temanku yang lain bergantian, mereka semua mengangguk menyanggupi.

"Sai, kau selidiki gambar ini. Cari tau apa ada sidik jari yang bisa kau lihat. Lee, tolong kau bujuk Gai sensei agar mau meminjamkan kunci ruang komputer. Sasuke, aku pinjam laptopmu. Shino, gunakan laptop Sasuke untuk menjebol database siswa di sekolah ini dan mencocokan dengan sidik jari yang Sai temukan. Chouji, Kiba, aku butuh kalian untuk mengamankan gerbang sekolah selagi Shino dan Sasuke bekerja. Kiba, kalau perlu kau bawa juga anjingmu Akamaru. Kita bergerak tepat tengah malam! Detailnya akan aku ceritakan nanti malam. Mengerti?" lanjut Shikamaru panjang lebar. Yang lain kembali mengangguk bersamaan tanda mengerti. Rencana yang sempurna! Di saat seperti ini cowok berambut nanas itu memang selalu bisa diandalkan.

"A-arigato... aku berhutang budi kepada kalian." Aku kembali membungkuk di depan teman-temanku.

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara! Sekarang pulanglah. Kau akan kuberitahu secepatnya jika sudah ada hasilnya," kata Shikamaru lagi.

"Roger!"

* * *

><p>"Kaa-san..." Aku masuk ke rumah terburu-buru. Kulihat Kaa-san duduk di kursi ruang tamu, wajahnya kusut. Saat melihat aku masuk, Kaa-san berdiri kemudian mendekatiku dan...<p>

PLAKKK!

Kurasakan pipiku ditampar dengan sangat keras. Ini pertama kalinya Kaa-san menamparku. Semarah-marahnya dia kepadaku, dia belum pernah menamparku. Kalau memukul memang sering. Tapi kalau menampar pipi... ini pertama kalinya. Aku pikir pukulan dan tamparan jika dibandingkan dari segi tingkat kemarahan Kaa-san, maka lebih parah tamparan. Dan aku yakin Kaa-san sudah sangat sangat sangat marah sampai dia menamparku seperti ini.

"Kaa-san?" Kupandang wajah Kaa-san sekali lagi. I-ini buruk! Kaa-san SANGAT marah!

"Kali ini kau keterlaluan Naruto! Kaa-san pikir Kaa-san bisa mempercayaimu! Tapi lihat apa yang kau lakukan? Naruko pulang ke Inggris dalam keadaan menangis. Dia bilang kau tidak ingin dia jadi kakakmu. Apa sebenarnya yang ada di pikiranmu? Apa salah Naruko? Apa dia pernah punya salah kepadamu?"

"Bukan begitu Kaa-san..."

"Dari awal Kaa-san lihat kau sama sekali tidak berusaha menerima Naruko di keluarga ini. Kaa-san pikir kau akan berubah. Tapi akhirnya tetap seperti ini. Kenapa kau ini! Kaa-san tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu!"

"Kaa-san..."

"CUKUP! Sekarang kejar Naruko ke bandara!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi aku langsung menuruti perintah Kaa-san.

"Satu hal lagi. Kaa-san tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu sebelum kau bawa Naruko pulang."

GLEK!

Kalimat terakhir Kaa-san tajam sekali. Aku tau dia serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Dengan kata lain aku harus membawa pulang Naruko bagaimanapun caranya! Harus!

* * *

><p>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!<p>

"Woy, jalaaannn!"

Entah sudah berapa kali aku berteriak-teriak. Setengah jam aku hanya diam di jalanan ini. Aku terjebak macet. Kemacetan yang parah! Bahkan motor saja tidak bisa lewat.

"Berisik! Di depan macet!" bentak pengendara lain di depanku.

Cih! Kalau seperti ini aku akan lama sampai ke bandara. Tak lama kemudian ada polisi lalu lintas yang berjalan di dekatku.

"Pak, di depan ada apa?" tanyaku kepada polantas tersebut.

"Ada mobil container yang mogok. Kemungkinan evakuasinya akan lama."

"Arggghhh sial!" rutukku lagi. Pengendara lain sudah mulai memandangku tidak suka, rupanya sudah kesal dengan ulahku yang dari tadi berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

Hmph! Padahal masih sekitar 2 kilometer lagi dari bandara. Kalau menunggu evakuasi mobil, aku tidak akan cepat sampai di bandara. Aku tidak tau jam keberangkatan pesawat yang ke Inggris jam berapa. Tapi yang jelas semakin cepat aku sampai di bandara, maka kemungkinan aku mengejar Naruko akan lebih besar.

Kuparkirkan motor di pinggir jalan dan memutuskan untuk berlari. Berlari di antara kemacetan kendaraan disana. Paling tidak dengan berlari, aku semakin mendekati tempat dimana Naruko berada. Tunggu aku Naruko!

100 m

200 m

300 m

Aku terus berlari sekuat tenaga. Jarak sejauh ini tidak akan menjadi penghalang untukku! Terbayang senyuman Naruko yang manis itu. Aku ingin melihat senyuman itu lagi. Bayangan-bayangan itu membuatku tambah bersemangat untuk terus berlari.

400 m

600 m

800m

1000 m

Nafasku terengah-engah. Otot-otot kakiku sudah mulai protes ingin diistirahatkan. Reaksi normal yang ditunjukkan badanku. Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya menuruti keinginan badanku. Aku tidak bisa istirahat sekarang. Satu detik saja sangat berharga sekarang ini. Aku harus terus berlari! Entah darimana semangat yang kudapat ini. Seakan tidak mempedulikan keadaan kakiku yang mulai melemah.

1200 m

CLEK!

"Argghhhh..."

Sial! Kenapa ini? Otot pergelangan kakiku sakit sekali. Seolah dihantam oleh puluhan palu. Urat-uratnya menegang. Apa ini pengaruh dari terjun dari lantai 2 tadi siang? Kenapa baru terasa sekarang?

"Ugh..."

Aku memegang pergelangan kaki kiriku menahan rasa sakit yang tidak tertahankan ini.

Tidak! Ini belum seberapa dibanding apa yang aku lakukan kepada Naruko. Aku yakin rasa sakit di hati Naruko lebih dari ini. Jauh melebihi ini! Anggap saja ini sebagai hukuman untukku. Aku harus kuat. Kulangkahkan kakiku kembali, semakin cepat dan semakin cepat. Tiap langkah kakiku terasa sangat sakit seolah-olah kakiku ingin copot.

1400 m

1600 m

Konoha Airport sudah dekat. Aku kembali mempercepat lariku. Kakiku sudah mulai mati rasa. Ayolah, sedikit lagi. Tolong bertahan sebentar lagi.

1800 m

1900 m

1950 m

Pintu masuk bandara sudah di depan mata. Tunggu aku Naruko, aku akan membawamu pu...

BRAKKK!

Hal yang terakhir yang kuingat adalah sebuah mobil SUV yang melaju kencang dari arah kiri. Terdengar decitan rem melengking tapi bahkan rem sebagus apapun tidak akan mampu menghentikan mobil pada jarak sedekat itu. Kejadiannya sangat cepat sampai aku tidak bisa menghindar, begitu juga si pengemudi. Jangan salahkan pengemudinya, karena akulah yang salah karena menerobos lalu lintas saat lampu memang sedang hijau. Aku tidak hati-hati karena terlalu fokus ingin mencapai bandara. Mobil tersebut menghantam sisi kiri tubuhku dan mengirimku hingga terpental beberapa meter. Kurasakan tubuhku melayang dan 2 detik kemudian membentur aspal. Dan kesadaranku mulai menghilang...

"Naruko..."

* * *

><p>Hitam.<p>

Hitam kelam.

Itulah yang kulihat sekarang. Sebuah warna gelap yang mengelilingiku. Kemudian aku bangun dan melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada apa-apa lagi kecuali kegelapan, bahkan yang kupijak juga berwarna hitam. Memberikan kesan kalau tubuhku terlihat melayang.

"Apa aku sudah mati?"

Tiba-tiba setitik cahaya muncul di belakangku. Semakin lama semakin terang, membuat kegelapan yang tadi mengelilingiku menghilang. Tak lama kemudian muncul sosok seseorang berambut merah pendek.

BLETAK! Kurasakan kepalaku ada yang menjitak.

"Baka! Kau belum mati!"

"Ka-Karin Nee-san?" Karin-Neesan, sosok yang benar-benar kurindukan. Amat sangat kurindukan.

"Lama tidak bertemu Naruto..."

"N-N-Nee-saaaannn..." Tanpa pikir panjang, serta merta aku langsung menghambur memeluk Karin-Neesan.

"Heh, sebegitu kangennyakah kau kepadaku?" tanya Karin-Neesan sambil mengacak rambut jabrikku.

"Tentu saja! Kau pergi begitu cepat. Aku sangat kehilanganmu, hiks.." Air mata keluar dari kedua bola mata saphire-ku tanpa bisa kukontrol. Air mata yang bertahun-tahun tidak pernah aku keluarkan. Aku mengeratkan kembali pelukanku, seolah tidak mau melepasnya.

"Gomen, aku juga tidak tau kalau aku akan pergi secepat ini," ujar Karin-Neesan membalas pelukanku. Ada nada kesedihan disana. "Sudah jangan cengeng, kau sudah 17 tahun 'kan sekarang?"

"Ya," ucapku sambil mengangguk.

"He, adikku sudah besar sekarang."

"Ehehehe. Begitulah," kataku sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasku. Kulepas pelukanku kepada Karin-Neesan, "Nee-san..."

"Hmm?" Karin Nee-san menghapus air mata dipipiku dengan jari tangannya.

"Apa kau akan pulang bersamaku?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Baka! Aku 'kan sudah mati. Mana bisa pulang denganmu."

"Eh? Terus kalau kita bertemu seperti ini berarti aku juga sudah mati?"

"Sudah kubilang 'kan kau belum mati!"

BLETAK!

"Ouw, jangan menjitakku terus. Jadi kita ini dimana sebenarnya?"

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tau." Karin-Neesan mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah kemudian kembali menatapku. "Ngomong-ngomong yang seharusnya kau ajak pulang bukan aku tapi adikku, yaitu Nee-sanmu yang satu lagi, Naruko."

"Ah, aku baru ingat, aku sedang mengejarnya ke bandara! Dan aku... aku tertabrak..." Aku mulai mengingat kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya.

"Ya, tapi tenang saja kau tidak apa-apa. Aku tau kau itu kuat. Tertabrak seperti itu tidak berarti bagimu. Yang terpenting sekarang cepatlah bangun, carilah Naruko dan ajak dia pulang."

"Tapi aku ingin tetap bersamamu Nee-san." Jujur aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Karin-Neesan. Masih banyak hal-hal yang ingin kulakukan bersamanya.

"Jangan khawatir," ucap Karin-Neesan memegang kedua pundakku, " karena aku akan selalu ada di hatimu..."

"Nee-san..." Aku tersenyum mendengar kata-katanya. Kata-kata Karin-Neesan memang selalu bisa menenangkanku. Lagipula kata-katanya itu benar, biar bagaimanapun dunia kami sudah berbeda, kami tidak mungkin terus bersama seperti ini. Aku harus kembali ke duniaku dan menyelesaikan urusan yang belum aku selesaikan: membawa pulang Naruko.

"Oh ya, satu lagi. Aku punya sebuah permintaan. Aku ingin kau membantuku mengabulkannya."

"Tentu saja. Apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku ingin..." Karin-Neesan terdiam sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan, "ingin keluarga Namikaze berkumpul dan hidup bahagia kembali seperti 15 tahun lalu. Apa kau mau berjanji untuk mengabulkan permintaanku itu?"

"Ya, aku janji!" jawabku mantap.

"Aku pegang janjimu. Dan sepertinya waktuku sudah habis. Aku harus pergi..."

"Tu-tunggu Nee-san aku masih ingin ngobrol denganmu."

"Sssstt, dengarkan pesan terakhirku," Karin-Neesan menarikku kedalam pelukannya, "jangan jadi anak yang rewel, makan yang banyak, tapi jangan ramen terus, jangan bangun kesiangan terus, mandi setiap hari, jangan lupa kasih makan gamakichi, eskrim di freezer buatmu saja, jangan lupa siram bunga kesayanganku, dan yang paling penting jangan buat Kaa-san, Tou-san dan tentu saja Naruko bersedih, buat mereka senang. Sayonara, Naruto..."

"Nee-saaaannnn..." Sosok Karin-Neesan perlahan-lahan menghilang bersamaan dengan pandanganku yang mengabur.

* * *

><p>"Nee-saaannnn!" Aku terbangun dan mendapati diriku terduduk di aspal. Orang-orang mengeliliku bermaksud menolong, tak ketinggalan pengemudi yang tadi menabrakku juga tampak khawatir di sampingku.<p>

"Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir." ujarku berusaha berdiri.

Sang pengemudi SUV membanduku berdiri. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya masih khawatir. Aku membalasnya dengan anggukkan.

"Aku harus cepat pergi, permisi," kataku sambil menerobos kerumunan orang dan bergegas memasuki bandara.

"Wuow, hebat! Dia tidak apa-apa setelah tertabrak begitu keras." Terdengar ucapan-ucapan kekaguman dari orang-orang disana. Sebenarnya aku TIDAK 'tidak apa-apa'. Kurasakan tangan kiriku sakit. Aku yakin tulangku ada yang retak di beberapa tempat. Aku tidak mempedulikannya, yang terpenting sekarang adalah Naruko.

* * *

><p>Baru saja beberapa langkah aku memasuki bandara, kulihat rambut pirang yang diikat twintails dari kejauhan. Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti Naruko! Aku berlari menuju sosok tadi. Tenaga yang tadi terkuras entah kenapa kembali muncul lagi pada diriku. Rasa sakit pada pergelangan kaki, tangan kiri dan bahu kiriku sama sekali tidak aku pedulikan. Sosok tadi berjalan mendekati gate 2, aku harus mengejarnya sebelum dia masuk kesana. Kupercepat lagi lariku hingga aku berhasil mengejarnya, kutahan pergelangan tangannya.<p>

"Naruko!"

"Kyaaaaa! What the hell are you doing?" Hah? Ternyata sosok berambut pirang itu bukan Naruko! Hanya rambut mereka saja yang mirip.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I thought you were my sister."

"Ju-Just leave me alone!"

"Sorry about that."

Argghhhh! Aku hanya membuang-buang waktu! Aku tidak akan berhasil menemukan Naruko kalau begini terus. Kuputuskan untuk bertanya ke bagian informasi tentang penerbangan ke Inggris. Dan mereka bilang penerbangan ke Inggris penumpangnya masuk lewat gate 8 dan pesawat tujuan Inggris sebentar lagi akan take off.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku kembali berlari dan menuju gate 8. Jaraknya lumayan jauh dari tempatku berada sekarang. Tapi aku harus tetap yakin! Aku pasti berhasil menemui Naruko!

Sesampainya di dekat gate 8, kuedarkan pandangan ke segala arah mencari Naruko sambil tetap berlari. Kali ini aku menemukannya. Naruko... Aku menemukannya. Dan tidak salah orang karena sekarang wajah Naruko yang kulihat. Aku senang bukan main karena sebentar lagi aku bisa membawanya pulang.

Naruko sudah akan masuk ke gate 8 tapi kemudian ia berbalik seperti mencari seseorang. Siapa yang dicarinya? Aku tidak peduli itu. Kupercepat lagi lariku agar bisa mencapai tempat Naruko dengan segera.

"Naruko!" Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga agar Naruko bisa mendengarku. Tapi percuma, jarak kami masih terlalu jauh. Naruko akhirnya masuk ke gate 8 dan bersamaan dengan itu pintu gate ditutup.

Aku tidak percaya ini terjadi, ini tidak mungkin. Ini pasti hanya mimpi. Padahal aku sudah menemukannya, hanya kurang beberapa detik saja. Kulanjutkan lariku sebelum 2 orang petugas bandara menahanku.

"Maaf anda harus punya tiket dulu Tuan."

"Sebentar saja pak, sebentar lagi saudara saya ke Inggris. Saya harus mengejarnya."

"Tidak bisa. Ini sudah prosedur."

"Tolonglah pak." Aku membungkuk berharap bisa diizinkan masuk.

"Tetap tidak bisa Tuan."

Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak boleh menyerah hanya karena 2 orang petugas ini menahanku. Tidak ada jalan lain...

"Aku tidak punya waktu berurusan dengan kalian."

BUGH! DZIGH!

Kupukul wajah kedua orang petugas bandara itu. Gomen, aku sedang buru-buru, tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat.

"Ugh... Security! Tangkap bocah pirang itu."

"All unit-all unit-need back up-... Segera kepung dari segala arah."

"Tangkaaap!"

"Narukoooooooo!" Setelah sampai di gate 8, kupukul-pukul pintu gate 8 yang sudah tertutup itu sambil berteriak-teriak. Masa bodoh dengan tanggapan orang-orang disana!

"Hei dasar bocah keras kepala! Ayo kesini... Hei..."

"Narukooooo!"

BUKH!

Kurasakan pukulan sebuah tongkat di tengkukku, rupanya Security bandara sudah mengepungku. Badanku melemas. Kesadaranku mulai melemah. Kulihat dari jendela besar disana pesawat yang Naruko naiki sudah take off. Aku terjatuh berlutut. Aku terlambat. Semuanya sia-sia.

Kenapa akhirnya jadi seperti ini? Ini sama sekali bukan yang aku harapkan. Kupukul-pukul pintu gate 8 itu dengan sisa-sisa tenagaku meskipun aku tau itu tidak merubah keadaan. Air mata kembali mengalir di kedua bola mata shapire-ku. Tidak, ini berbeda dengan air mata sebelumnya. Ini kenyataan, bukan di dalam alam bawah sadar seperti tadi. Aku bisa merasakan alirannya turun ke bibir dan daguku.

Aku memegang dadaku yang kembali terasa sakit. Rasa sakit yang berlipat-lipat dari sebelumnya. Ini terlalu sakit. Efeknya menyebar ke seluruh badanku, kerongkonganku mengejang, wajahku memanas dan air mata terus mengalir tanpa henti.

Ditengah kesadaran yang semakin menipis, aku sadar sesuatu.

Disaat Naruko meninggalkanku seperti ini, hatiku merespon dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Ini bukan suatu kebetulan semata. Tapi sebuah respon naluriah seorang adik kembar kepada kakak kembarnya, sebuah perasaan yang muncul dari seorang adik kembar kepada kakak kembarnya, sebuah respon yang murni berasal dari hatiku. Oleh karena itu aku sadar...

**Aku sangat menyayangi Naruko...**

Bersamaan dengan itu kesadaranku menghilang...

Apa ini akhir dari segalanya?

**The End?**

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

Naruto: Ano, apa ini akhir dari segalanya?

rifuki: Ya...

Naruko-chan: NANIII?

rifuki: Ahaha, bercanda. Tentu saja tidak berakhir seperti ini. Saya cuma bosen aja kalo endingnya di bandara. Pemeran utama mau keluar negeri, tapi di detik-detik terakhir pemeran utama lainnya mencegah dan memohon agar pemeran utama itu ga pergi. Akhirnya ga jadi pergi dan berpelukan. Ending yang pasaran dan gampang ditebak kalo gitu (Jangan-jangan para readers juga berpikir kalo endingnya akan seperti itu ya? haha). Saya cuma pengen bikin yang agak beda aja.

Dan satu lagi, apa readers ada yang menyadari kalo di chap 6, 7 dan 8 ini Naruko sifatnya berubah dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya? Sebagai contoh di chap 6 dia bisa marah hanya karena Naruto tidak bisa merayakan pesta dengannya? Padahal kalo dilihat dari sikap-sikapnya di chapter awal, harusnya dia bisa memaafkan Naruto 'kan? Nah, sebenernya masalahya ga se-simple itu.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Nantikan chapter 9. Dan khusus chapter 9 ceritanya dari sudut pandang Naruko (Naruko POV). (Yeeee... *Naruko sorak kegirangan*).

Ok deh, sampai ketemu di chapter 8. Jangan lupa review, review, review... :D

**Arigato**

**-rifuki-**


	9. Kenyataan

**A/N: **Makasih buat reviewers di chapter 8: Lovely Orihime, Ren-Mi3 NoVantA, sketsa gelap, NaruDobe Listachan, Kara 'Lluvia' Couleurs dan Sieg hart.

Bales reviewers yang ga login dulu:

**Kara 'Lluvia' Couleurs:** Iya nih, kalo kamu ga review rasanya ada yang kurang. Ahaha *lebay* Sesama anak kuliahan saya juga ngerti kok, saya aja sibuk, apalagi kamu semester 8. (Meskipun saya kaget juga baru tau kamu udah kuliah *bungkuk bungkuk sama senior*)

Iya emang abal, malah Karin 'kan ga tau kalo di hari kematiannya Naruto udah makan 1 eskrimnya.

Biarin Sasuke cuma minjemin laptop, kalo ga ada dia, rencana ga bisa jalan toh?

Jangan salah, Akamaru 'kan 'penjaga' gerbang yang pas. Dijamin satpam sekolah juga takut ngadepin anjing guede gitu. haha

Gomen gomen *bungkuk bungkuk lagi* waktu itu salah ketik nama. Kirain itu huruf 'I'. Ok deh, saya tunggu review selanjutnya Senpai :)

**Sieg Hart:** Woah, Naruto gak mati kok. Kalo mati ga seru dong. Itu 'kan cuma judul doang. Lagipula ada tanda tanya d akhirnya. 'Akhir dari segalanya?'

Tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya ya. Pokoknya yang jelas Naruto ga mati, kalo luka parah sih iya. Bayangin dulu aja separah apa luka-luka Naruto dari chapter kemaren. Hehe

Review lagi ya.

**...**

Hmmm, dari awal reviewersnya segitu terus ga nambah. Padahal di story stat, visitor fanfic ini lumayan banyak (meski itu ga menjamin). Tunjukanlah diri kalian wahai para silent readers, bentar lagi fanfic ini selesai lho. Paling tidak, saya pengen tau siapa aja yang udah baca fanfic ini.

Wokeh, seperti udah dijanjikan sebelumnya, khusus chapter 9 ini full Naruko POV dengan tujuan agar para readers tau konflik sebenarnya. Selamat membaca Chapter 9 ;)

**Ayo Pulang, Onee-san**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Intro terinspirasi dari fanfic Grown Out of You © Cecily-chan**

**Genre: Family**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: **Naruto sangat sayang pada kakaknya Karin. Sampai suatu hari terjadi hal yang paling ditakutkan Naruto. "Ini semua gara-gara Naruko dan Tou-san! Kalau saja mereka tidak datang dalam kehidupanku mungkin Nee-san masih..."

**Warning:** AU. OOC. Alur kecepetan. Banyak kosa kata yang diulang. Mungkin juga ada typo. Full Naruko POV.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto: <em>_Namaku Narut__o__._

_Naruko: __N__a__m__aku N__aruko._

_Naruto: __Remaja biasa yang yang menjalani kehidupan biasa pula._

_Naruko: __Remaja biasa yang yang menjalani kehidupan biasa pul__a._

_Naruto: __Keadaan berubah saat aku bertemu dengan kembaranku, Naruko._

_Naruko: __Keadaan berubah saat aku bertemu dengan kembaranku, Naruto._

_Naruto: __Aku tidak bisa menerima Naruko __di kehidupanku._

_Naruko: __Naruto belum bisa menerimaku __dalam kehidupannya._

_Naruto: Namun __Naruko tidak menyerah agar berusaha dekat denganku._

_Naruko: Namun a__ku terus berusaha __agar bisa dekat dengan Naruto._

_Naruto: S__eiring berjalannya waktu, kami mulai dekat. __Sampai sesuatu terjadi dan merusak kedekatan kami._

_Naruko: S__eiring berjalannya waktu, kami mulai dekat. __Sampai sesuatu terjadi dan merusak kedekatan __kami._

_Naruto: Persaudaraan kami hancur, dan kupikir itu salahku._

_Naruko: Persaudaraan kami hancur, dan kupikir itu salah Naruto._

_Naruto: Aku terus berusaha meminta maaf kepada Naruko._

_Naruko: Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan Naruto._

_Naruto: Naruko tidak tau betapa berartinya kehadirannya disini untukku._

_Naruko: Naruto tidak pernah sepenuhnya menginginkan kehadiranku di sini._

_Naruto: Sekarang aku sadar..._

_Naruko: Sekarang aku sadar... _

_Naruto: Aku sangat menyayangi Naruko..._

_Naruko: Aku sangat membenci Naruto... _

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 9**

**-Kenyataan-**

"Masih kurang pas. Kurang manis."

"Sudahlah Naruko-chan, mau sampai kapan kamu mengulang-ulang bikin kue? Sudah 4 kue yang kamu buat lho. Yang terakhir itu juga menurut Kaa-san sudah enak kok."

"Tapi Kaa-san, aku ingin memberikan kue yang benar-benar spesial untuk Naruto-kun."

"Hmm, kamu emang kakak yang baik ya."

"Hehe."

"Ok, tapi ini yang terakhir ya, udah ini Kaa-san ga bakal bantu lagi, udah ngantuk."

"Haaaiii, kali ini pasti berhasil."

Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 A.M saat ini. Wah, sekarang sudah tanggal 10 Oktober! Hari ulang tahunku dan juga Naruto. Aku tersenyum bahagia menyadari kalau umurku sekarang sudah 17 tahun. Umur yang sering orang bilang 'sweet seventeen'. Semoga benar apa kata orang-orang itu.

Tapi sudahlah, bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu. Aku harus tetap konsentrasi membuat kue ulang tahun ini. Kue ulang tahun spesial yang akan kuberikan kepada Naruto. Aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan apa tanggapan Naruto mengenai kue ini. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan pesta kejutan sederhana untuknya dari 2 hari lalu. Tentunya dengan bantuan Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Mereka berdua juga sudah berjanji akan meluangkan waktu di hari Minggu ini.

Kucampur adonan kue dengan beberapa sendok orange juice yang sudah dibuat Kaa-san. Dengan bahan alami seperti ini rasanya juga akan lebih enak. Yummy, Naruto pasti suka kue dengan rasa jeruk ini.

"Segitu cukup juice-nya?" tanya Kaa-san.

"Cukup Kaa-san."

"Nah, tinggal kita masukan ke oven. Semoga rasa kue kali ini pas."

Kulihat Kaa-san sudah capek sekali. Wajar saja sih, dari kemarin malam dia sudah membantuku membuat kue ini.

TING!

Bunyi oven yang menandakan kue sudah matang mengalihkan perhatianku. Bahkan Kaa-san yang dari tadi sudah terkantuk-kantuk kembali tersadar.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Kaa-san penasaran. Aku memotong sebagian kecil kue berwarna orange muda yang sudah matang itu untuk mencobanya. Dan setelah kumakan, rasanya...

"Perfect!" kataku sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Fiuuhh, bagus deh." Kaa-san menghela nafas lega.

"Yaudah Kaa-san tidur aja, biar urusan menghias aku yang urus. Aku bisa kok," ujarku, tak tega melihat Kaa-san yang sudah capek begitu.

"Yakin?" tanya Kaa-san lagi.

"Hn," kataku memastikan, "cepat sana tidur." Kudorong badan Kaa-san setengah memaksa agar segera menuju kamarnya.

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu maksain diri ya. Oh ya, ada yang lupa," Kaa-san berbalik dan memelukku tiba-tiba, "happy birthday Naruko-chan..." Aku membalas pelukannya. Pelukan seorang ibu yang kurindukan sudah sejak lama. Aku bersyukur dia menjadi ibu kandungku, karena bagiku dia ibu yang sempurna.

"Terima kasih Kaa-san..."

* * *

><p>"Naruko-chan? Masih menghias kue?" Kaa-san datang dari arah kamarnya memasuki dapur.<p>

"Udah selesai kok Kaa-san," jawabku sambil nyegir.

Kemudian Kaa-san mulai memasak untuk sarapan pagi ini. Setelah semua matang, aku membantu Kaa-san menata meja makan dan pandangan kami bertemu. Kaa-san memperhatikan mataku yang memerah dan area hitam di bawah mataku.

"Hei, jangan bilang kamu ga tidur semalaman?" Kaa-san mulai curiga.

"Eh, itu..." Sekarang sudah jam 6 A.M. Kalau boleh jujur memang aku tidak tidur semalaman. Mataku sudah berat dan pandanganku mulai kabur. Ditambah lagi badan yang lelahnya minta ampun. Tapi aku puas karena sudah selesai menghias kue buatanku. Naruto pasti akan senang menerimanya.

"Ohayou Kaa-san, Naruko," sapa Naruto yang saat itu menuruni tangga. Baguslah Naruto datang, dengan begitu perhatian Kaa-san teralihkan dan aku tidak harus menjawab pertanyaan Kaa-san tadi. Aneh juga ya Naruto sudah bangun sepagi ini. Untung aku sudah menyimpan kue di tempat yang aman jadi dia tidak melihatnya.

"Ohayou Naru-chan," seru Kaa-san.

"Naruto-kuuunnnn, selamat ulang tahuuuun..." Aku berlari dan langsung memeluk Naruto. Dia balas memelukku dan mengusap pelan rambutku.

"Selamat ulang tahun untukmu juga, Naruko," balas Naruto setelah kami melepas pelukan dan tersenyum ke arahku. Uuuh, senyuman manis yang bisa melelehkan hati gadis manapun, termasuk aku kakaknya. Aku bersyukur dia sudah mulai ramah kepadaku. Usahaku beberapa minggu ke belakang ini tidak sia-sia.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya." Kali ini Kaa-san yang memeluk Naruto. "Kaa-san doakan yang terbaik buat kamu."

"Terima kasih Kaa-san," kata Naruto.

"Hei Naruko, kamu membantu Kaa-san memasak ya?" tanya Naruto. Hah? Kenapa dia tanya gitu? Sepertinya ada yang membuatnya penasaran. Ah, pasti ada noda di pipiku. Aku membersihkannya panik.

"Kaa-san dan Naruko-chan baru selesai membuat..." Tidak! Kaa-san jangan bocorkan rahasia kita!

"Aku membantu Kaa-san memasak sarapan!" seruku cepat, sebelum Kaa-san keceplosan. Kupandang Kaa-san, memberi sinyal yang kuharap dimengerti olehnya.

"Ah, ia maksud Kaa-san juga itu. Sekarang ayo kita sarapan." Fiuhhh, syukurlah Kaa-san menyadarinya. Hampir saja.

"Tou-san, sarapan dulu." Kaa-san berteriak memanggil Tou-san yang ada di teras belakang rumah. Tak lama kemudian Tou-san masuk ke dapur.

"Hei, selamat ulang tahun untuk kalian berdua." Tou-san mengacak rambutku dan Naruto kemudian bergabung duduk bersama kami. "Mau hadiah ulang tahun apa?"

"Jangan repot-repot Tou-san, aku sudah cukup bahagia bisa berkumpul dengan kalian di hari ulang tahun ini," ucapku tulus.

"Setuju!" seru Naruto semangat.

"Kalian jangan sungkan, kalau begitu biar Tou-san yang tentukan. Kalian tunggu saja," kata Tou-san. Setelah itu sarapan kami berjalan seperti biasa, diselingi candaan dan penuh tawa. Aku senang berada di keluarga ini. Inilah keluarga yang selama ini aku impikan.

* * *

><p>"Email dari siapa?" tanyaku kepada Naruto saat ringtone HPnya terdengar. Saat itu kami sedang duduk berdua di sofa sambil nonton Naruto Shippuden Movie 4: The Lost Tower.<p>

"Sasuke. Dia menyuruhku ke rumahnya. Mau ikut?" Jujur, aku kecewa mendengarnya. Disaat aku ingin seharian menghabiskan waktu dengan Naruto, minimal di hari ulang tahun seperti ini, dia malah pergi ke luar rumah. Padahal aku tidak berharap banyak, hanya ingin Naruto tetap disini.

"Aku disini saja," jawabku, berusaha bersikap biasa. Naruto beranjak dari sofa, kutahan tangannya. "Pulangnya jangan lama-lama ya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak, hanya saja... ah, pokoknya jangan lama-lama."

"Baiklah, akan kuusahakan. Aku pergi."

"Hati-hati," pesanku kepadanya sambil tersenyum.

Mudah-mudahan Naruto pergi ke rumah Sasuke tidak akan lama. Sebenarnya aku merencanakan pesta kejutan untuk Naruto siang ini, saat Tou-san dan Kaa-san pulang dari membeli kado. Melihat keadaannya seperti ini, terpaksa aku mengundurnya sampai Naruto kembali dari rumah Sasuke. Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku harus yakin kalau Naruto akan pulang secepatnya. Sambil menunggunya, aku bisa mempersiapkan pesta dengan lebih leluasa.

Tak banyak waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk mempersiapkan pesta. Karena sebenarnya sudah disiapkan dari kemarin. Aku tinggal menatanya saja. Meja makan sudah kutata dengan teratur, kutambahkan beberapa hidangan tambahan dan kuhias dengan beberapa bunga.

Tak lama kemudian, Tou-san dan Kaa-san pulang.

"Woah, sudah siap semua ya? Oh ya Naruko-chan, ini hadiah dari kami." Tou-san memberikan 4 potongan kertas. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Wah, ini tiket wisata keluarga ya? Pas sekali! Pasti asik kalau kita berempat kesana. Wow, ada outbond-nya juga. Tou-san, Kaa-san, arigato," kataku sambil memeluk Tou-san dan Kaa-san.

"Ya, sama-sama," kata Tou-san, Kaa-san juga ikut tersenyum senang.

Baiklah! Semua sudah siap, sekarang tinggal menunggu Naruto pulang. Kupandang kue buatanku sekali lagi. Aku tersenyum sendiri, Naruto pasti akan suka kue ini. Hihi, lama-lama aku bisa gila karena sering tersenyum sendiri seperti ini.

Detik berganti detik, menit berganti menit, jam berganti jam, tapi orang yang kunanti-nanti belum juga kembali. Hari sudah sore, aku masih tetap menunggu di meja makan. Kuyakinkan diriku kalau Naruto pasti datang sebentar lagi. Tiba-tiba HPku berbunyi menandakan ada email masuk.

**From****:** _Naru__to_

**Subject:** _Kesini_

**Message:** _Naruko, __datang__lah__ ke __Yakiniku Q__. Aku mau mentraktir semua teman-temanku, jadi kamu juga harus ikut. Selain itu hari ini __'__kan ulang tahunmu __juga__. Kita rayakan bersama di__sana__._

Aku kaget membaca email tersebut. Kalau seperti ini, Naruto pasti tidak akan ada waktu untuk merayakan pesta denganku dan juga dengan Tou-san serta Kaa-san. Pasti pesta dengan teman-temannya akan sampai malam. Ini tidak beres. Naruto harus pulang bagaimanapun caranya. Aku harus menjemputnya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu keluar, sebelum Kaa-san memanggilku.

"Naruko-chan? Mau kemana?"

"Menjemput Naruto-kun," jawabku tanpa menghentikan langkahku.

* * *

><p>Dari kejauhan kulihat restoran Yakiniku Q. Sudah banyak teman-teman sekelasku yang berada disana, ada beberapa yang masih ngobrol di luar. Tapi sebelum aku masuk ke dalam restoran, seseorang menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke suatu gang yang sepi. Oh, kuralat. Bukan seseorang, tapi beberapa orang, 3 orang tepatnya.<p>

"A-apa mau kalian? Lepaskan!" Dua orang diantara mereka memegang tanganku.

"Ow, tuan putri yang satu ini rupanya pandai memberontak. Tapi itu tidak berguna karena kau kalah jumlah."

"Tayuya?" Setelah kuperhatikan dengan seksama, aku mengenali mereka bertiga. Perempuan di depanku adalah Tayuya, dan yang memegang tanganku adalah Shion dan Yakumo, mereka teman sekelasku. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Diam!" bentak Tayuya, "aku sudah muak denganmu!"

"Ya, berlagak seperti tuan putri, sok cantik. Menyebalkan!" timpal Shion. Gadis pirang berambut panjang itu mengeratkan pegangannya di tanganku.

"A-apa maksud kalian?" tanyaku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan mereka.

"Kau pikir semua teman sekelas menyukaimu? Tidak! Kami bertiga membencimu!" Tayuya memegang leherku seperti akan mencekik.

"Dan yang membencimu bukan hanya kami, dari kelas lain juga banyak!" timpal Shion lagi.

"Mereka juga tidak suka sikapmu yang sok kecentilan! Dasar cewek murahan!" Tayuya menjentikan telunjukknya di keningku

"Cukup!" teriakku. Aku sudah tidak kuat. Apa benar ada banyak orang yang tidak menyukai kehadiranku disini? Kukira semua orang senang kalau aku disini.

"Kenapa? Mau mengelak? Kau pikir rok pendek dan baju seragam ketat yang selalu kau pakai itu apa hah?"

Aku menunduk menyembunyikan mukaku. Tayuya benar, aku akui aku suka memakai pakaian minim. Tapi kalau masalah berpakaian, itu memang sudah kebiasaanku. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kebiasaan itu susah aku hilangkan.

"Sekarang kenapa kau kemari? Ingin berpesta bersama kami?" tanya Shion.

"Bukan!" jawabku dengan intonasi yang keras. Aku tidak mau mereka salah paham akan maksud kedatanganku kesini. "Asal kalian tahu, aku kesini cuma akan membawa Naruto-kun pulang."

"Hah?" Tayuya bertukar pandang dengan Shion kemudian keduanya terseyum sinis. "Mana mungkin Naruto akan menurutimu?"

"Tentu saja dia mau!" bentakku tidak mau kalah.

"Oh ya? Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Naruto pasti akan memilih teman-temannya daripada kakak tidak berguna sepertimu! Hahaha." Tayuya dan Shion tertawa puas sekali. Tapi karena kata-kata mereka, aku jadi berpikir apa iya Naruto akan memilih pulang bersamaku. Mulai muncul keraguan di hatiku.

"Tayuya, Shion, cukup! Ini sudah berlebihan, cepat kita akhiri saja." Kali ini Yakumo yang dari tadi diam, angkat bicara.

"Huh, kamu ga asik Yakumo." Tayuya mendekat dan menatap mataku tajam, sekarang aku benar-benar takut. "Hei, cewek murahan, dengar baik-baik! Tujuan kami sebenarnya adalah ingin memperingatimu. Kami ingin kau pergi jauh-jauh dari hadapan kami, pergi dari sekolah kami, atau kalau perlu pergi dari Jepang! Kami sudah muak melihatmu!"

Aku kaget mendengar kata-kata Tayuya. Sebegitu bencikah mereka padaku? Mereka melepasku dengan kasar dan meninggakanku sendiri. Kemudian aku bersandar di tembok, badanku gemetar. Aku yakin mereka tidak main-main dengan ucapan mereka.

"Satu hal lagi." Tayuya berbalik, menoleh ke arahku. "Kalau kau memberitahu Naruto tentang pertemuan kita ini, kau akan tau akibatnya."

GLEK!

Aku menelan ludahku. Tadinya aku sempat berpikir untuk menceritakan hal ini kepada Naruto.

Tapi tunggu dulu, kalau aku bisa mematahkan pendapat Tayuya tadi, mungkin bisa sedikit menenangkan hatiku. Baiklah, sekarang aku harus membawa pulang Naruto. Akan kubuktikan kalau Naruto akan memilihku dibanding teman-temannya, kemudian pulang denganku. Akan kubuktikan kalau pendapat Tayuya mengenai Naruto itu salah!

Aku berjalan memasuki restoran Yakiniku Q. Kucari keberadaan kembaranku di antara keramaian restoran. Tak lama kemudian aku menemukannya, aku berjalan ke arahnya.

"Naruko..." Naruto berdiri dan tersenyum ke arahku.

"Naruto-kun..." Aku menghela nafas sesaat. "Aku kesini bukan untuk bergabung bersama kalian."

"A-apa?" Naruto tampak kebingungan. Kuputuskan untuk membawanya ke tempat yang sepi agar bisa bicara dengan leluasa.

Setelah dirasa pas, aku melanjutkan perkataanku. "Aku kesini ingin mengajakmu pulang. Aku sudah menyiapkan pesta kecil di rumah."

Naruto terlihat berpikir keras. Sesekali dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah teman-teman sekelas kami yang sudah berkumpul. Setelah itu dia menatapku tepat di mata. "Aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang, aku sudah janji pada teman-temanku..."

"A-apa tidak bisa diundur?" tanyaku kecewa. Bukan ini jawaban yang aku harapkan Naruto. "Tou-san dan Kaa-san sudah menunggu di rumah."

"Tapi... mana bisa aku seenaknya begitu. Kamu lihat? Sekarang teman-teman sudah berkumpul." Dia memandang teman-teman sekelas kami sekali lagi. "Aku tidak enak kalau harus mengundur atau membatalkan acara ini."

"Aku mohon, sekali ini saja..." ucapku pelan. Kupegang tangan kanan Naruto berharap hatinya luluh.

"Tidak bisa Naruko, sudah kubilang 'kan, aku tidak enak pada teman-teman."

"Ayolah, please..." ucapku lagi masih tidak mau menyerah.

"Gomen."

Ukh, satu kata terakhir yang menjelaskan kalau Naruto memang tidak akan merubah keputusannya. Aku melepas pegangan tanganku dan menunduk menyadari usahaku sia-sia.

"Naruto... Kelihatannya kamu lebih memilih berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu dari pada dengan keluargamu."

"Bu-bukannya begitu, aku kan sudah janji kepada mereka." Naruto panik kemudian memegang pundakku. "La-lagipula aku 'kan bisa berkumpul dengan kalian setelah aku mentraktir teman-temanku. Aku yakin Kaa-san dan Tou-san mengerti dengan alasanku."

Aku tidak pedulikan penjelasannya. "Apa keluarga tidak penting bagimu? Apa aku tidak penting bagimu? Jangan-jangan kehadiranku disini saja tidak kamu inginkan. Ya, 'kan?"

"He-heii, jangan aneh. Kenapa tiba-tiba ngomong gitu?" Naruto malah balik bertanya.

"Benar kan?"

"Tidak, aku..."

"Sudahlah! Aku pulang. Selamat bersenang-senang." Kulepaskan pegangannya di pundakku dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Naruko! Hei!"

Benar juga kata Tayuya. Naruto tidak mungkin memilihku dibanding teman-temannya. Aku sama-sekali tidak penting baginya.

Tidak terasa air mata membasahi pipiku. Usahaku 2 hari terakhir ini sia-sia saja.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di rumah, Kaa-san dan Tou-san memandangku khawatir karena melihatku menangis. Aku langsung saja menuju kamarku.<p>

"Naruko-chan? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Kaa-san. Aku mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan ke kamar.

"Naruko-chan?"

Kukunci kamarku dan kuhempaskan badanku di kasur, kutumpahkan semua kesedihanku disana. Entah berapa lama aku menangis, yang jelas sampai aku kelelahan dan tertidur.

Tok, tok, tok!

Bunyi ketukan di pintu kamarku kembali membawaku dari alam mimpi ke dunia nyata.

"Naruko, ini aku... Boleh aku masuk?"

Kukumpulkan kembali kesadaranku hingga kukenali siapa yang memanggilku. Naruto.

"Naruko..." Naruto kembali memanggilku.

Kulihat jam dinding, sudah menjelang jam setengah 7 malam. Untuk apa dia pulang? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja habiskan waktu dengan teman-temannya sampai tengah malam atau sampai besok?

"Pergi!" bentakku emosi, tapi ada kesedihan disana sehingga teriakanku sedikit bergetar. Pilu.

"Aku minta maaf soal kejadian tadi," kata Naruto terdengar jelas meskipun dia dibalik pintu.

Heh, gampang sekali dia minta maaf. Kalau minta maaf berguna, untuk apa ada polisi?

"Tolong buka pintunya, kita makan kue sama-sama."

Kubiarkan saja dia bicara sendiri.

"Naruko, aku mohon... temani aku."

"PERGIIII!" bentakku lagi, lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Tak ada lagi tanggapan. Apa dia pergi? Tapi samar-samar kudengar bunyi piring beradu dengan lantai. Kudekati pintu dan kurapatkan telingaku di pintu. Ya, Naruto masih berada disana. Kemudian aku duduk memeluk lutut, bersandar ke pintu.

"Hei, kamu tau Naruko? Aku suka sekali kue buatanmu. Ini kue ulang tahun terenak yang pernah kumakan..."

DEG!

Aku tau aku ingin pujian seperti itu tapi bukan disaat seperti ini. Aku kembali menangis, terisak diatas tanganku yang kuletakkan di atas lutut.

Dadaku kembali terasa sakit.

Naruto baka!

* * *

><p>Senin, 11 Oktober 2010<p>

"Naruko..."

Naruto memanggilku, entah sudah berapa kali dia melakukan itu. Aku terus saja mengacuhkannya.

"Hei, kamu masih marah?"

Aku beranjak dari kursi dan mencuci piring serta gelas bekas sarapanku. Sesudah itu, kupakai sepatu dan bersiap berangkat sekolah. Tanpa diduga, Naruto menghalangi pintu keluar.

"Naruko, aku mohon, maafkan aku. Harus bagaimana lagi agar kamu mau memaafkanku?"

Melihatku hanya diam, Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Apa kamu mau aku menemanimu seharian kemanapun kamu pergi? Apa mau liburan ke pantai lagi? Apa kamu mau aku belikan film-film bagus? Atau mau kalau kita berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama setiap hari? Atau..."

Mau sampai kapan dia seperti ini? Aku berdiri dan menatap Naruto tajam.

"MINGGIR!" bentakku sambil kudorong badan Naruto.

"Na-Naruko..."

* * *

><p>"Naruko, gomen. Lebih baik kamu pukul atau marahi aku dari pada kamu mengacuhkanku seperti ini. Aku... I-ini lebih menyiksaku kamu tau?" Hah, lama-lama aku bosan mendengar Naruto minta maaf kepadaku.<p>

"Namikaze-san!"

Kami berdua menoleh saat Kurenai-sensei memanggil, pasti ini gara-gara Naruto melihat ke belakang terus.

"Uh, maksudku Namikaze Naruto-san," kata Kurenai-sensei mengoreksi perkataannya, "tolong perhatikan ke depan. Dari tadi kamu melihat ke belakang terus."

"Go-gomenasai, sensei," kata Naruto.

"Sensei." Aku berdiri dan mengangkat tanganku.

"Ya Namikaze Naruko-san?"

"Boleh aku pindah tempat duduk ke sebelah sana?" tanyaku menunjuk bangku kosong di depan yang berada jauh dari tempat duduk Naruto.

Kurenai-sensei melihat bangku yang kumaksud, "Umm, ya boleh saja."

"Hei Naruko, kenapa kamu pindah hei?" Kurapikan alat tulisku dan langsung pergi ke bangku depan tanpa menghiraukan Naruto.

Setelah beberapa jam pelajaran, diam-diam kuperhatikan Naruto dari kejauhan. Dia terlihat frustasi sekali. Apa aku beri kesempatan saja ya?

* * *

><p>Tak terasa jam pelajaran sudah selesai. Waktunya pulang. Saat sedang menunggu bis di halte, kurasakan HPku bergetar. Saat kucek ternyata ada email masuk. Pengirimnya Naruto.<p>

Eh? Naruto? Ada apa ya?

**From:** Naruto

**Subject: **Penting

**Message:** Aku tunggu di taman belakang sekolah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Penting.

Aku bingung antara menemuinya atau tidak. Tapi... Mungkin dia akan meminta maaf lagi, aku harus memberinya kesempatan. Siapa tau kalau aku sudah baikan dengan Naruto, dia bisa membantu atau melindungiku dari gangguan Tayuya CS. Biar bagaimanapun aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi yang cukup dekat yang bisa aku ajak curhat. Ditambah lagi dia kembaranku, mungkin saja dia bisa lebih mengerti kesulitanku.

Taman belakang sekolah sudah sepi karena sebagian besar siswa sudah pulang ke rumah. Kupilih kursi yang mudah dilihat agar Naruto tidak susah mencariku.

Lama aku menunggunya disana. Aku sudah 2 jam menunggu tapi Naruto belum juga datang. Apa sebenarnya tujuannya menyuruhku datang kesini? Jangan-jangan dia mempermainkanku. Langit yang mendung mulai menurunkan tetes demi tetes hujan ke bumi. Lama-kelamaan gerimis itu berubah jadi hujan yang lebat. Aku sama sekali tidak pedulikan itu. Aku benar-benar kesal. Aku sudah menunggu lama tapi ini balasannya. Naruto baka!

"Oh, kasihan. Menunggu Naruto-kun mu ya? Dia tidak akan datang." Guyuran air hujan yang membasahi badanku tiba-tiba berhenti, seperti ada yang memayungi. Kuangkat wajahku dan kulihat Tayuya, Shion dan Yakumo di hadapanku.

"Kalian? Kenapa disini?" tanyaku ketakutan. Tapi aku berusaha menyembunyikannya. Sebenarnya kalau disuruh melawan 1 orang aku tidak takut, tapi kalau 3 seperti ini... Aku juga berpikir dua kali. Huft, disaat seperti ini... Aku ingin seseorang menyelamatkanku. Aku takut... Naruto, kau dimana? Tolong aku...

"Kau pikir Naruto yang mengirimimu pesan? Hahaha, jangan bermimpi!" kata Shion tertawa puas.

"Lagipula kau ini keras kepala sekali! Sudah kubilang pergi dari hadapan kami, pergi dari sekolah kami! Tapi kau masih saja berani kesini." Tayuya menjambak rambutku sampai aku tersungkur ke tanah yang becek. "Kalau begini sepertinya kami harus memakai cara kasar. Kau tunggu saja."

"Nah, ambil ini." Tayuya memberikan sebuah HP kepadaku, itu HP Naruto. "Sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku kepada Naruto karena telah meminjamkan HPnya."

Lagi-lagi Naruto. Disaat aku bermaksud memaafkannya, dia melakukan hal yang membuatku marah lagi. Aku terdiam disana, dibawah guyuran hujan lebat, aku kembali menangis. Menangis karena kesal kepada Naruto dan menangis karena takut oleh ancaman Tayuya.

* * *

><p>"Aku pulang." ucapku pelan saat sampai di rumah. Kulihat Naruto tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. Dari jas hujan yang dipakainya, pasti Kaa-san menyuruhnya mencariku. Kualihkan pandanganku darinya, melihat wajahnya saja membuatku tambah kesal.<p>

"Syukurlah kamu pulang Naruko-chan. Kaa-san khawatir sekali," kata Kaa-san mengusap pipiku, "aduh kamu hujan-hujanan gini, 'kan bisa berteduh dulu kalau hujan."

"Gomen," ucapku pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, tunggu Kaa-san ambilkan handuk." Kaa-san pergi mengambil handuk tapi kemudian menoleh ke arahku. "Nanti langsung ganti baju dan makan ya."

Aku mengangguk dan berusaha tersenyum ke arah Kaa-san meskipun itu susah sekali dalam keadaan hatiku yang seperti sekarang. Akhirnya tinggal aku dan Naruto.

"Naruko..." Sebelum Naruto bicara lebih jauh lagi, kulempar HP miliknya ke arahnya. "Eh? Dari mana kamu temukan ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Lain kali jangan pernah kau 'pinjamkan' HPmu kepada orang lain," kataku dingin.

"Apa maksudmu dengan meminjamkan HP? Aku tidak sengaja meninggalkannya di kelas."

"Whatever."

"Naruko-chan, ini handuknya." Syukurlah Kaa-san segera datang. Aku malas meladeni Naruto.

"Makasih Kaa-san." Kaa-san membantuku mengeringkan rambutku. "Oh ya Kaa-san, makananku apa bisa diantarkan saja ke kamarku? Aku ingin langsung istirahat."

"Tentu. Kamu istirahat saja."

Setelah rambutku kering, aku menuju kamarku. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Lelah fisik maupun mental. Aku ingin langsung istirahat.

* * *

><p>Tok! Tok! Tok!<p>

Nah, makanan datang! Semoga seporsi makanan bisa menenangkan pikiranku yang kacau ini.

"Ini makananmu. Um, boleh aku masuk?" Di luar dugaan, Narutolah yang membawakan makanan. Ini malah membuat mood-ku kembali jelek.

"Tidak. Serahkan makanannya dan pergi!" bentakku.

"Sebentar saja," kata Naruto.

"Aku ingin istirahat, jangan ganggu aku!" Kurebut piring yang dibawa Naruto dan menutup pintu kamarku dengan kasar.

"Tung-"

BLAMMM!

Aku tidak akan semudah itu memaafkanmu Naruto! Apalagi setelah hal yang terjadi padaku sore tadi! Ini mutlak kesalahanmu!

* * *

><p>Selasa, 12 Oktober 2010<p>

Pagi ini aku berangkat ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali, untuk menghindari Naruto tentunya.

Dengan posisi bangku yang sekarang ini, saat pelajaran berlangsung aku bisa terbebas dari godaan Naruto yang terkutuk, eh maksudku yang mengesalkan. Aku hanya harus meladeninya kalau sedang pergantian pelajaran dan istirahat saja.

Waktu istirahat sudah tiba, siswa-siswa mulai berbondong-bondong menuju kantin. Begitu juga denganku yang langsung melesat menuju kantin sedetik setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Untuk apa lagi selain untuk menghindari Naruto? Lorong-lorong mulai penuh dengan siswa-siswa. Tapi tunggu, ini tidak seperti biasanya. Ini terlalu penuh. Kuperhatikan lebih teliti. Siswa-siswa itu sedang melihat mading. Tumben mading banyak peminatnya. Sepertinya ada berita menarik. Karena penasaran, kuputuskan untuk melihatnya juga.

Setelah berdesak-desakan di depan mading, akhirnya aku bisa melihat...

Fotoku sendiri...

Fotoku waktu liburan di pantai yang sedang memakai bikini two-piece. Wajahku memerah karena malu. Semua orang disana yang menyadari kehadiranku mulai ribut. Para siswi memberikan komentar-komentar tidak enak, sementara para siswa menggodaku dan menatapku dengan pandangan mesum.

Ini pasti 'cara kasar' yang dimaksud oleh Tayuya.

Kulepas 5 poster yang terdapat disana, 4 diantaranya kurobek kecil-kecil, dan 1 lagi kubawa. Aku keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang dan bergegas mencari seseorang. Ada satu orang yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini!

"Naruko, ada apa?" Ah, kebetulan orang yang kucari malah mendekatiku.

"Ini semua salahmu!" bentakku menunjuk mukanya.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya kebingungan.

"Lihat ini." Kulempar poster tadi ke arah mukaku.

"Yang punya foto liburan ini hanya kita berdua. Aku tidak akan mungkin mempermalukan diriku sendiri. Jadi dari mana lagi mereka dapat foto ini kalau bukan darimu?"

"He-hei! Jangan menuduhku sembarangan." Aku sudah tidak mau mendengarkannya dan berlari ke kelas. Naruto mengejarku dan masih terus mengoceh "Udah kubilang 'kan kalau HPku kemarin ketinggalan di kelas dan..."

"Justru karena itu, gara-gara kau meninggalkan HPmu sembarangan, semua foto-foto liburan kita tersebar."

"Aku 'kan tidak sengaja..."

"Aku sudah dipermalukan satu sekolah, aku malu sekali. Apa kau sadar itu? Baka!" bentakku makin keras.

"Tapi jangan sembarangan menyalahkanku. Sudah kubilang aku tidak sengaja meninggalkannya di kelas,"

"Itu tidak mengubah keadaan! Kalau saja kau tidak ceroboh pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi! Jadi tetap saja kau yang salah!"

"Berhentilah menyalahkanku Naruko..."

"Berisik! Ini fakta!"

"Cukup!" Tampaknya Naruto sudah kehilangan kesabaran. "Biarpun kau kakakku, bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya. Dasar kau ini, terlahir 10 menit lebih cepat memang tidak membuatmu berfikir dewasa! Kau hanya beruntung terlahir lebih dulu! Dengan sifatmu ini, kau lebih pantas jadi adikku dari pada kakakku!"

Aku mundur selangkah, kaget bukan main mendengar perkataan Naruto. Aku menunduk sedih. Baiklah aku memang marah kepadanya, tapi apa dia harus sampai berkata seperti itu kepadaku? Kalau begini caranya, lebih baik aku akhiri saja semuanya. Dia pikir aku membutuhkan dia?

"Oh, begitu. Tak apa, karena mulai saat ini aku tidak akan menganggapmu saudaraku. Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan saudara sepertimu!"

"A-apa?" Naruto terpaku setelah aku mengatakan hal itu. Biar saja agar dia menyadari kesalahannya. Kemudian aku berlari meninggalkan sekolah.

Bersamaan dengan itu aliran basah air mata mengalir menuruni pipiku. Mulutku tadi dengan lantang menyatakan kalau aku tidak akan menganggap Naruto sebagai saudaraku lagi. Tapi hatiku tetap tidak bisa berbohong, hatiku tetap menentang perkataanku tadi. Hatiku memberontak dengan menghasilkan perasaan sakit yang amat sangat. Bodoh! Kenapa aku begitu cengeng? Menangisi hal seperti ini tidak ada gunanya.

* * *

><p>"Naruko-chan? Kenapa sudah pulang jam segini?" tanya Kaa-san saat aku sampai di rumah. Tanpa kuduga, Kaa-san sudah berada di rumah jam segini. Pasti pekerjannya hari ini tidak terlalu banyak jadi bisa pulang cepat. Aku tidak menghiraukan pertanyaannya dan langsung menuju kamarku.<p>

"Naruko-chan? Eh, kenapa menangis?" Menyadari kalau aku menangis, Kaa-san mengejarku ke kamar tapi dengan sigap aku mengunci pintu kamarku sehingga Kaa-san tidak bisa masuk. Kaa-san menggedor-gedor pintu minta dibukakan tapi tetap tidak kubuka.

Kupandang diriku di cermin. Kulap pipi basahku oleh kedua punggung tanganku. Sudah kubulatkan tekad, aku akan pulang ke Inggris. Kehadiranku disini tidak diharapkan.

Kusiapkan koper, baju-baju dan barang-barang pentingku yang lain. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Aku ingin terbang ke Inggris siang ini juga, lama-lama di Jepang hanya membuat hatiku sakit.

"He-hei, kenapa kamu berkemas seperti ini?" tanya Kaa-san saat aku membuka pintu kamar dan membawa koper besar.

"Naruto tidak ingin aku jadi kakaknya, dia tidak mengharapkan kehadiranku disini," jawabku dingin.

"A-apa? Tunggu Naruko-chan. Kamu mau kemana? Jangan-jangan kamu mau..."

Aku berlari menuju keluar rumah, diikuti Kaa-san yang terus-menerus meminta penjelasanku. Kaa-san berhenti mengejar saat aku naik taxi. Maaf Kaa-san, aku ingin cepat-cepat ke Inggris.

Perjalanan ke bandara memakan waktu 2 jam karena macet parah. Tapi beruntung aku masih mendapat tiket untuk penerbangan jam 3 sore. Masih ada sekitar 1 jam lagi sebelum keberangkatan.

Aku duduk di kursi tunggu gate 8. Kuarahkan pandangan ke jendela besar disana, melihat pemandangan Konoha untuk terakhir kalinya. Kota yang indah, tapi aku tidak bisa terus-menerus tinggal disini.

Kulihat jam tangan yang berada di tangan kiriku. 5 menit lagi pesawat berangkat. Kuperhatikan kembali jam tangan itu. Tidak, bukan jam tangannya yang kuperhatikan, tapi tanganku. Sebelumnya selalu ada gelang Kyuubi yang melingkar manis di tanganku ini. Sepertinya gelang itu ketinggalan di kamar. Tapi sudahlah, gelang itu hanya akan mengingatkanku pada Naruto. Belum tentu juga Naruto menyimpan pasangan dari gelangku itu.

Pengumuman keberangkatan sudah terdengar. Semua penumpang tujuan Inggris memasuki gate 8 satu per satu hingga tersisa aku sendiri. Entahlah, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal seolah menahanku untuk tidak menuju pesawat.

Disaat-saat penting seperti ini aku berharap Naruto datang men... Tunggu dulu kenapa aku mengaharapkan Naruto? Ukh, air mataku kembali mengalir, dan kali ini deras sekali seolah tidak mau berhenti berapa kalipun aku menghapusnya dengan tanganku. Baiklah aku memang mengharapkan Naruto. Aku harap dia datang dan mencegahku, memohon kepadaku agar jangan pergi. Andai saja dia melakukan itu sekarang, aku pasti akan menurutinya.

"Na-Naruto... hiks hiks..."

Kuedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingku mencari sosok pirang jabrik bermata shapire, berharap harapanku jadi kenyataan. Pandanganku agak buram karena air mata yang terus keluar. Tapi cerita seperti itu hanya di film-film 'kan? Ini bukanlah film yang selalu berakhir bahagia. Ini kenyataan yang harus aku terima.

"Nona, sudah saatnya berangkat," kata seorang pramugari, "um, anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, gomen." Kulangkahkan kakiku mengikuti pramugari tersebut memasuki pesawat. Aku menoleh ke belakang untuk terakhir kalinya, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sudahlah, aku terlalu banyak berharap. Sudah saatnya berangkat.

"Selamat tinggal... Naruto..." ucapku lirih, diiringi tetesan air mata yang terus saja keluar tanpa henti.

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Fiuuhhh chapter yang panjaaaang, gabungan 3 chapter sebelumnya. Ga perlu banyak omong lagi deh udah kepanjangan. Jadi, bagaimana pendapat kalian? Review review review... ;)

**Arigato**

**-rifuki-**


	10. Penghalang Terakhir! Naruto VS Deidara!

**A/N: **Makasih buat reviewers di chapter 9: Sketsa Gelap, Meg chan, Lovely Orihime, Ren-Mi3 NoVantA, asahi, NaruDobe Listachan, Sieg hart, dan baka nesiachan.

Bales reviewers yang ga login dulu:

**Meg chan:** Gomen, kayaknya susah tuh kalo bikin Naruko merasa bersalah. Yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Soalnya yang sebelumnya Naruto POV, jadi Naruko **sama sekali ga tau** kejadian-kejadian yang menimpa Naruto. Masalah Naruto yang hampir mati pun Naruko tentu saja ga tau.

**Asahi:** Berhubung fic ini hampir tamat, cerita udah fokus ke Naru-Naru, jadi dijelasin singkat disini aja ya. Intinya Sai men-scan poster untuk mencari sidik jari. Saat tengah malam, Shikamaru berjaga di luar sekolah dan memandu semuanya via earphone. Chouji, Kiba dan Akamaru menyekap satpam sekolah (tentunya mereka semua pake topeng). Lee membuka pintu ruang komputer dengan kunci dari Gai-sensei. Shino, Sasuke, dan Sai masuk ke dalam. Shino meng-hack database siswa di komputer server dengan laptop Sasuke. Data sidik jari yang dibawa Sai dicocokkan dengan sidik jari semua siswa Konoha High. Yang cocok sidik jari Tayuya. Malam itu juga mereka semua mendatangi rumah Tayuya. Diinterogasi 7 orang sekaligus akhirnya dia mengakui semuanya.

**Sieg Hart:** Memang sungguh miris kehidupan remaja zaman sekarang, ckckck #plak

**baka nesiachan:** Sayang sekali ketinggalan, makanya jangan lupa cek tiap weekend biar ga ketinggalan cerita ya. Bukannya "neng" panggilan buat cewek ya? Saya 'kan cowok T.T

**...**

Chapter 10 ini kembali ke Naruto POV seperti di awal. Selamat membaca Chapter 10 ;)

**Ayo Pulang, Onee-san**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Family**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: **Naruto sangat sayang pada kakaknya Karin. Sampai suatu hari terjadi hal yang paling ditakutkan Naruto. "Ini semua gara-gara Naruko dan Tou-san! Kalau saja mereka tidak datang dalam kehidupanku mungkin Nee-san masih..."

**Warning:** AU. OOC. Banyak kosa kata yang diulang. Mungkin juga ada typo. Bahasanya kadang baku kadang nggak.

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita Sebelumnya:<strong>

_Aku memegang dadaku yang kembali terasa sakit. Rasa sakit yang berlipat-lipat dari sebelumnya. Ini terlalu sakit. Efeknya menyebar ke seluruh badanku, kerongkonganku mengejang, wajahku memanas dan air mata terus mengalir tanpa henti. _

_Ditengah kesadaran yang semakin menipis, aku sadar sesuatu._

_Disaat Naruko meninggalkanku seperti ini, hatiku merespon dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Ini bukan suatu kebetulan semata. Tapi sebuah respon naluriah seorang adik kembar kepada kakak kembarnya, sebuah perasaan yang muncul dari seorang adik kembar kepada kakak kembarnya, sebuah respon yang murni berasal dari hatiku. Oleh karena itu aku sadar..._

_**Aku sangat menyayangi Naruko...** _

_Bersamaan dengan itu kesadaranku menghilang..._

_Apa ini akhir dari segalanya?_

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 10**

**-Penghalang Terakhir! Naruto VS Deidara!-**

"Dasar kau ini ceroboh sekali. Tangan dan bahu kirimu memar di beberapa tempat, kaki kirimu bengkak, dan tengkukmu membiru karena dipukul."

"Gomen."

"Tidak usah minta maaf, yang menderita 'kan tubuhmu sendiri. Tou-san cuma khawatir padamu."

Begitulah ocehan-ocehan Tou-san saat dalam perjalanan pulang dari bandara. Tou-san sekarang mengendarai motorku dan aku dibonceng. Tak lama setelah aku ditahan di ruang security waktu di bandara, Tou-san datang dan meminta maaf kepada pihak bandara atas kekurangajaranku memukul petugas bandara. Beruntung pihak bandara tidak memperpanjang masalah ini dan menganggap semuanya selesai. Meskipun dua petugas yang kupukul sepertinya masih tidak terima.

Setelah aku mendapat perawatan di ruang kesehatan di bandara, kami pun pulang. Tapi tak dapat kupungkiri aku masih kecewa, sangat kecewa karena tidak bisa membawa pulang Naruko. Entah apa yang akan Kaa-san lakukan mengetahui aku gagal membawa Naruko pulang.

"Kami pulang," kata Tou-san saat kami sampai di rumah.

"Naruto!" panggil Kaa-san begitu melihatku datang. "Mana Naruko?"

Kaa-san begitu penasaran menunggu jawabanku, aku menunduk merasa bersalah. "Go-gomen Kaa-san, aku terlambat. Na-Naruko sudah berangkat ke... ke Inggris."

"Kau!" Kaa-san mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi, sudah bersiap akan menamparku lagi. Yup, setiap kesalahan memang patut mendapat ganjaran. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata pasrah bersiap menerima tamparan kedua Kaa-san hari ini.

"Cukup Kushina!" Sebelum telapak tangan Kaa-san menyentuh pipiku, Tou-san menahan tangan Kaa-san.

"Akh!" Kaa-san yang kesal menepis tangan Tou-san dan berlari ke kamarnya.

"Hei, Kushina!"

"Gomen Tou-san..." ucapku pelan semakin merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa kau terus saja meminta maaf? Jangan terus-menerus menyalahkan dirimu seperti ini. Sudahlah, biar besok Tou-san yang menyusul Naruko ke Inggris," kata Tou-san menepuk pundakku berusaha menenangkan.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Jangan banyak tapi," sela Tou-san, "sekarang kau istirahat saja. Tou-san mau menenangkan Kaa-sanmu dulu."

Meskipun bicara begitu, aku tetap saja merasa bersalah. Naruko pergi gara-gara aku 'kan? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyalahkan diriku?

Aku berjalan lesu ke kamarku. Kunaiki pelan satu demi satu anak tangga menuju lantai 2, begitu pelan seolah banyak sekali beban yang kupikul. Langkahku berhenti di depan kamar Karin-Neesan yang sudah sebulan ini jadi kamar Naruko. Ada sebuah keinginan kuat yang menarikku untuk masuk ke kamar itu.

Aku masuk ke kamar dan mendapati kamar itu berantakan. Baju Naruko berserakan di kasur dan lantai. Dia pasti buru-buru sekali saat akan pergi. Meskipun begitu aku tersenyum menyadari kalau keadaan kamar ini sama sekali tidak berubah dari terakhir aku kesini (saat masih menjadi milik Karin-Neesan). Baik dari foto yang dipajang, barang-barang Karin-Neesan, maupun posisi kasur, meja dan lemari disana semuanya tidak berubah. Naruko ternyata tidak sedikitpun mengubah keadaannya.

Saat pandanganku ke arah meja di samping kasur, aku menangkap kilauan di atas meja tersebut. Kudekati meja itu, disana ada gelang Kyuubi betina yang dibeli Naruko waktu liburan ke pantai. Aku mengambilnya dan kugelangkan ke tangan kiriku. Kurebahkan setengah badanku di kasur, sehingga kakiku masih menyentuh lantai. Kupegang liontin Kyuubi jantan punyaku – yang saat ini kujadikan kalung, karena tali gelangnya putus waktu digebrak Iruka-sensei tadi siang – dan kubandingkan dengan liontin Kyuubi betina di tangan kiriku. Jujur, aku sedih juga melihat liontin itu, Kyuubi betina yang malang. Kalau Naruko meninggalkannya disini, pasti dia sangat membenciku sekarang.

Tiba-tiba secara tidak sengaja kakiku menyentuh sesuatu di bawah kasur. Seperti sebuah plastik. Karena aku penasaran, aku bangun dan mengeluarkan bungkusan plastik itu dari bawah kasur. Sekilas kulihat tulisan kata "Naruto" dari simpul plastik yang terbuka di atasnya. Tentu saja itu membuatku semakin penasaran. Kubuka plastik itu dan tampaklah sebuah bungkusan kado berukuran sedang disana. Diatasnya tertulis:

**Untuk: Baka Otouto, Naruto**

Baka Otouto?

Dadaku berdebar-debar. Apa mungkin ini dari...

Orang yang suka memanggilku Baka Otouto hanya...

Aku tidak berani menebak-nebak, kuatur nafasku supaya tetap tenang. Kubuka kado berwarna orange bermotif strip hitam itu. Di dalamnya ada sebuah jaket dan secarik surat. Aku tidak pedulikan jaketnya, yang aku ambil adalah suratnya. Aku baca surat tersebut.

_**Happy birthday Naruto.**_

_Gomen, aku tulis surat ini sebulan sebelum kau ulang tahun. Kenapa? Gini ceritanya._

_Apa kau ingat waktu aku dan Suigetsu jalan-jalan ke Harazuku dan kami ga beliin oleh-oleh? Nah sebenarnya aku beli jaket ini untukmu. Tapi berhubung jaraknya deket sama ulang tahunmu, jadi aku putuskan unjuk menjadikan jaket ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu saja. Jadi aku ga usah beli hadiah double. Hahaha. Aku pelit ya?_

_Tapi terlepas dari itu, aku punya sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan. Apalagi ini ulang tahun ke-17, aku anggap itu sebagai tanda kau mulai dewasa. Jadi akan kuungkapkan satu rahasia besar untukmu. Tapi pastikan kau jangan bilang-bilang kepada Kaa-san. Ini tentang keluarga kita. _

_Sebenarnya... Sebenarnya kau punya kakak kembar cewek. Namanya Naruko. Jadi kita ini 3 bersaudara. Gomen, baru bisa memberitahumu sekarang. Dari dulu aku selalu berharap kalau kita bertiga bisa bermain bersama. Aku juga ingin keluarga kita bisa seperti dulu lagi. Utuh tanpa ada yang kurang satu orang pun: Tou-san, Kaa-san, Aku, Naruko dan kau. Tapi melihat keadaan Kaa-san yang... kau tau sendiri lah. Jadi aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga saat-saat seperti itu akan datang suatu hari nanti. _

_Nah, karena saat membaca surat ini kau sedang ulang tahun, jadi doakan juga agar keluarga kita bisa utuh lagi ya? Biasanya yang ulang tahun 'kan doanya gampang dikabulkan. Hehe._

_Aku menyampaikan hal ini lewat surat karena takut ketahuan Kaa-san. Karena itu, setelah kau baca surat ini bersikaplah biasa kepada Kaa-san, jangan menyalahkannya karena telah menyimpan kenyataan ini darimu. Kau harus mengerti perasaan Kaa-san juga._

_Ok deh udah kepanjangan. Yang terpenting yang harus kau tahu adalah aku akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu. Biarpun aku selalu memukul dan mengejekmu, tapi aku sangat sayang padamu. Aku harap kau tahu itu. Dan aku harap kau juga menyayangiku meskipun aku tidak tahu apa aku sudah jadi kakak yang baik atau belum untukmu._

_Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun ya Naruto. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk naik motor bersamamu memakai jaket baruku yang juga aku beli di Harazuku. Oh jangan lupa juga traktir aku es krim coklat spesial ukuran jumbo di stand es krim langganan kita. Aku tunggu traktiran mu._

_Onee-sanmu yang cantik,_

_**Karin**_

Aku terduduk lemas setelah membaca surat itu. Disaat impiannya hampir tercapai, Karin-Neesan malah meninggal. Kadang aku berpikir kalau Tuhan itu kejam. Kenapa Tuhan tidak mencabut nyawanya setelah keluarga kami berkumpul saja? Dengan begitu Karin-Neesan akan merasa senang, minimal di saat-saat terakhir sebelum ajal menjemputnya.

Kulihat bungkusan lain yang tidak jauh dari kado itu. Saat kubuka, itu jaket yang aku perkirakan jaket Karin-Neesan yang diceritakan Nee-san di suratnya. Kupeluk kedua jaket itu erat di dadaku. Aku teringat kembali pesan Karin-Neesan setelah tertabrak mobil tadi sore. Dia juga mengatakan hal yang sama, yaitu tentang harapannya agar keluarga kami utuh kembali. Yang lebih membuatku sedih adalah kenyataan kalau aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padanya. Aku memang tidak berguna.

Kupeluk kedua jaket itu semakin erat sambil menangis. Kalau begini aku sudah membuat sedih banyak orang. Naruko, Kaa-san, Tou-san, bahkan Karin-Neesan.

Aku tidak menyangka perbuatanku akan berujung seperti ini. Ini benar-benar salah. Bukan ini yang kuinginkan. Ini sama sekali bukan akhir yang kuharapkan.

Aku harus melakukan sesuatu...

Keadaan tidak akan berubah jika aku hanya diam disini dan meratapi kesedihan. Kurapikan kedua jaket tadi, kuhapus sisa air mataku dan kupaksakan tubuhku untuk bangkit. Pandanganku terlalih ke Kyuubi betina di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Hei Kyuubi, ayo kita temui majikanmu. Yah, keputusanku mungkin agak nekat, tapi sudah kuputuskan...

Aku akan menyusul Naruko ke Inggris...

* * *

><p>Tok! Tok Tok!<p>

Kuketuk pintu kamar Tou-san dan Kaa-san, tak lama kemudian Tou-san muncul. Sekilas kudengar Kaa-san sesenggukan di kamar. Dia menangis. Lagi-lagi itu gara-gara perbuatanku. Aku semakin ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini secepat mungkin.

"Naruto?"

"Aku akan menyusul Naruko ke Inggris," seruku to the point.

"UAPAA?" Mata Tou-san membulat seolah ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

"Aku minta alamat rumah Tou-san yang di Inggris," seruku tidak menghiraukan kekagetan Tou-san.

"Jangan bercanda Naruto! Ini sudah malam, lagi pula dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini..."

"Tidak apa-apa," balasku tenang dan penuh keyakinan.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?" Tou-san makin panik.

"Tou-san..." ucapku pelan.

"Nanti kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu bagaimana?"

"Tou-san..." Tampaknya ucapanku tidak dianggap.

"Biar Tou-san besok ke Inggris dan..."

"Tou-san!" bentakku. Mau tidak mau sekarang Tou-san terdiam karena kaget.

"Eh?"

"Aku yang membuat masalah, jadi aku yang harus menyelesaikannya."

"..." Tou-san terlihat berfikir keras.

Aku mengerti kekhawatirannya. Ayah mana yang dengan gampang memberi izin anaknya ke luar negeri saat kondisi fisik anaknya itu tidak sepenuhnya fit? "Tou-san, aku ini anakmu. Jadi... percayalah padaku," kataku meyakinkan Tou-san.

Mendengar kata-kataku itu, Tou-san menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum. "Hmmm.. mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau begitu, cepat ganti baju seragammu itu. Penerbangan terakhir jam 9, kita harus cepat."

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>"Cepat naik!" Tou-san sudah menstarter motorku sementara aku sedang memakai sepatu.<p>

"Naruto!" Kaa-san memanggilku sesaat sebelum aku menaiki motor.

"Kaa-san?"

"A-apa kau mau ke Inggris juga?" tanyanya ragu.

"Ya."

"Go-gomen." Kaa-san berlari dan memelukku. "Jangan terlalu pikirkan omongan Kaa-san tadi siang. Kamu ga usah maksain diri gini."

Ada sedikit rasa lega dihatiku mengetahui Kaa-san masih memiliki rasa khawatir kepadaku. Setidaknya walaupun tadi siang dia marah-marah dan menamparku, tapi dia tetap memiliki kepedulian kepadaku.

"Jangan khawatir Kaa-san. Ini keputusanku sendiri kok," balasku sambil melepas pelukan.

"..." Kaa-san terlihat bingung mau bicara apa lagi.

"Oi, cepat!" teriak Tou-san yang terdengar sudah menggeber-geber gas motor.

"Ya, ya. Aku berangkat Kaa-san," kataku sambil tersenyum dan menaiki motor.

"Naru... Naru-chan, kalau begitu bawa pulang Naruko kesini!" teriak Kaa-san.

"Pasti!" Aku memperlihatkan cengiranku memberitahu Kaa-san kalau semua akan baik-baik saja.

"30 menit lagi," kata Tou-san, "pegangan, kita lihat seberapa cepat motormu ini." Tuas kopling ditarik dan persneling gigi 1 masuk.

CKLEK! NGUEEEENGGGG...!

"WHOAAAAAA..." Cara Tou-san mengendarai motor memang gila! Tidak salah dia menyuruhku berpegangan kuat padanya. Motorku pun wheelie sepanjang beberapa meter dan kemudian melesat menembus udara malam Konoha yang malam ini terasa dingin menembus kulit.

Kurang dari 30 menit kami sudah sampai di bandara. Masalah tiket sudah diurus semua oleh Tou-san. Dan pesawat tujuan Inggris sebentar lagi berangkat.

"Tou-san cuma bisa mengantar sampai sini."

"Tidak apa-apa Tou-san, arigato." Tou-san memelukku sebentar. Setelah belasan tahun, akhirnya aku bisa merasakan kembali pelukan seorang ayah. Ternyata itu bisa memberimu semangat ekstra.

"Hati-hati dan bawa Naruko pulang," katanya lagi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hai."

* * *

><p>Jam 9 pagi aku sampai di London, Inggris. Kebetulan memang rumah Tou-san letaknya di London, jadi dari bandara aku tinggal naik taxi. Di sepanjang perjalanan aku memperhatikan sekelilingku. Negara bagian dari United Kingdom ini memang hebat. Memiliki banyak bangunan-bangunan modern, tetapi juga masih mempertahankan bangunan lama yang bersejarah.<p>

Tak sampai 1 jam, aku sudah sampai di depan sebuah rumah megah. Dari alamat yang kudapat dari Tou-san, memang inilah rumah yang dimaksud. Aku merapatkan jaketku menahan hawa dingin yang menusuk, udara bulan Oktober disini dingin sekali. Aku tau di Jepang juga sedang musim gugur, tapi suhunya tidak sedingin ini. Aku menyesal tidak membawa jaket yang lebih tebal. Baru saja akan melangkahkan kaki ke gerbang besar rumah itu, ringtone HPku berbunyi.

"Halo?"

"Naruto, dasar merepotkan! Kenapa HPmu susah dihubungi?" Dari suaranya aku hapal betul kalau itu Shikamaru.

"Gomen. Aku baru menghidupkannya tadi."

"Disaat penting seperti ini kau malah mematikan HP. Ah sudahlah lupakan. Yang terpenting kami sudah menemukan pelaku penyebar poster Naruko."

"Siapa? Siapa?"

"Pelakunya Tayuya, Shion dan Yakumo."

"Ck! Kurang ajar!"

"Mau kita apakan mereka?"

"Tunggu sampai aku pulang. Biar aku yang akan memberi pelajaran kepada mereka."

"Pulang? Memangnya kau dimana sekarang?"

"Di Inggris."

"A-APA? Sial, kalau begitu sudah dulu nanti pulsaku habis..."

Eh? Ditutup? Hmm, tapi terima kasih atas bantuan kalian teman-teman. Sekarang tinggal tugasku membawa pulang Naruko. Semoga aku berhasil membawanya pulang.

Di gerbang aku disambut seorang pelayan dan diantar ke pintu utama rumah. Aku membuka pintu rumah yang besar itu dan...

BUGH!

Seseorang menendang perutku membuatku mundur beberapa langkah. Aku yang memang belum siap tidak sempat menghindar atau menangkis.

"Ohoek! Uhuk-uhuk..." Yang menendang bukan orang sembarangan, ia menendang tepat di ulu hati. Aku memegang perutku menahan sakit.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan jaga Naruko baik-baik. Sekarang apa yang telah kau perbuat un?" Kucari asal suara dan kutemukan Deidara berdiri tidak jauh dari sana.

"Go-gomen... Aku kesini untuk meminta maaf," ujarku masih mengatur nafasku.

"Berisik!" Deidara mendekatiku dengan tatapan kebencian. Matilah aku, dulu aku berjanji kepadanya untuk menjaga Naruko dan sekarang aku malah mengingkarinya. Langkah Deidara terhenti saat ringtone HPnya berdering.

"_Habataitara modorenai to itte. Mezashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo..."_

"Eh? Halo? Oh, ada apa Minato?"

Oh ternyata yang menelpon dia Tou-san.

"Uuhh itu... Tapi aku tidak memukul Naruto. Sumpah! Un, ano... itu... baiklah, aku memang memukulnya tapi hanya sekali.. Tidak kok, cuma sekali! O-ok, gomen."

Setelah Deidara menutup telpon, dia berbalik dan meninggalkanku. "Huh, untung ayahmu membelamu. Cepatlah temui Naruko un, dia di kamarnya di lantai 3."

Fiuh... Terima kasih Tou-san, kau menyelamatkanku kali ini. Aku berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Dengar Naruto, kalau sampai kau membuatnya sedih lagi, jangan harap kau bisa keluar dari rumah ini hidup-hidup!"

GLEK!

Hah, baru saja aku menghela nafas lega, ancaman Deidara itu kembali membuat nyaliku ciut. Baiklah, aku tidak akan berbuat kesalahan lagi.

Rumah ini punya banyak ruangan dan lorong. Cukup memakan waktu hanya untuk ke kamar Naruko. Setelah sampai, kutatap pintu didepanku, pintu kamar dari orang yang seharian ini aku kejar. Kumantapkan hatiku sekali lagi, semua pasti akan berjalan lancar. Tenang Naruto!

Kuketuk pintu di depanku itu.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Tidak ada respon, aku mengetuknya kembali.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok yang benar-benar aku rindukan walaupun hanya ditinggalkan olehnya semalam. Sosok yang membuatku nekat mengejarnya ke Inggris. Sosok kembaran yang sangat aku sayangi. Namikaze Naruko.

"Na-Naruto?" tanyanya tidak yakin. Wajahnya kaget ketika melihat aku berdiri disana. Aku bersumpah melihat sekilas kebahagiaan di wajahnya, tapi entah kenapa sekian milidetik kemudian wajahnya kembali ketus dan bermaksud menutup kembali pintu kamarnya.

"Tunggu dulu Naruko." Kutahan pintu kamarnya agar tidak tertutup. "Dengarkan aku dulu..."

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi!" bentaknya.

"Aku mohon, sekali ini saja dengarkan aku."

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan!"

"Aku tau aku salah, tapi..."

"Memang kau salah! Kemana kau saat aku membutuhkanmu? Kemana kau saat aku butuh perlindungan? Kemana kau saat aku butuh teman?" Naruko semakin sengit meneriakiku.

"Naruko... Gomen..."

"Kau terlambat kalau meminta maaf sekarang! Sekarang kenapa kau kesini? Pasti disuruh Kaa-san dan Tou-san! Pergi!"

"Tidak, aku..."

"PERGI!"

Aku sama sekali tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menjelaskan. Perlu rencana lain untuk menyelesaikan ini. Aku harus menenangkan Naruko dulu.

"PERGIIIIIIII!" teriak Naruko makin keras.

"Naruko..." Aku memegang tangan Naruko berusaha menenangkan, tapi ia malah memberontak. Disaat aku berusaha memegang tangan Naruko yang lainnya, sebuah tangan kekar menahan tanganku.

"Cukup un! Kesempatanmu habis." Deidara datang kembali. Ia menghempaskan tanganku dan menghalangi pintu masuk ke kamar Naruko. "Kau barusan dengar dia 'kan Naruto? Tidak ada alasan lagi kau disini. Naruko, apa yang harus kulakukan pada bocah kurang ngajar ini?"

"..." Naruko terlihat berpikir keras.

"Naruko, tolong izinkan aku menjelaskan dulu..." kataku lagi masih berusaha memintanya mendengarkan.

"Diam!" bentak Naruko.

"So?" Deidara memandang Naruko, meminta sebuah jawaban.

"U-usir dia dari rumah ini!" kata Naruko.

Aku kecewa mendengar kata-kata Naruko. Tapi aku yakin di dasar hati Naruko yang paling dalam, ia masih menyimpan kepedulian kepadaku. Lagipula aku kesini membawa kepercayaan Tou-san, Kaa-san dan juga Karin-Neesan. Aku sudah berjanji kepada mereka akan membawa Naruko pulang. Aku jauh-jauh dari Jepang kesini bukan untuk mendapat bentakkan saja. Aku ingin pulang ke Jepang membawa Naruko. Karena itu aku harus berhasil membawanya pulang bagaimanapun caranya.

"Hehehehe." Aku tertawa memperlihatkan cengiran khasku dan menatap Naruko serta Deidara bergantian. Mereka balik menatapku heran. Mungkin mengira aku gila karena tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Aku tidak akan pulang tanpa membawamu bersamaku. Kamu sudah berada sedekat ini, aku tidak akan melepasmu lagi. Aku akan tetap membawamu pulang meskipun aku harus menggendongmu," kataku tersenyum ke arah Naruko. Aku tau ini terdengar egois. Tapi sebenarnya tidak. Aku tau sebenarnya Naruko juga ingin pulang bersamaku. Aku yakin itu, jangan remehkan insting seorang saudara kembar terhadap saudara kembar lainnya.

Naruko kaget mendengar kata-kataku itu. Begitu juga dengan Deidara yang tak kalah kaget, pasti dia berpikir aku cari mati berani bicara seperti itu.

"Dasar keras kepala. Kalau kau bersikeras ingin membawa Naruko, kau harus berhadapan denganku un. Sekarang aku tidak peduli lagi ancaman Minato, lagipula kau yang keras kepala un, jadi aku tidak punya jalan lain. Jangan salahkan aku kalau setelah ini kau kehilangan nyawamu. Aku tidak main-main Naruto! Bersiaplah!" Deidara mundur memberi jarak diantara kami dan memasang kuda-kudanya.

"Yah, memang tidak ada jalan lain. Lihat aku Naruko, akan kutunjukan seberapa kuat tekadku untuk membawamu pulang. Oh ya, satu hal yang harus kamu tau. Dari tadi aku mau bilang, kalau aku kesini karena keinginanku sendiri." Aku menatap Naruko sekali lagi, memperlihatkan senyumanku kepadanya. Menatapnya tepat di mata. Entah kenapa aku menganggap kalau matanya itu lebih indah dari punyaku meskipun kami kembar.

Naruko kaget mendengar kata-kataku. Saat tatapan kami bertemu, dia lebih memilih membuang mukanya.

"Aku ingin segera membawamu pulang bersamaku..."

BUKHH!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat dengan telak di pipiku.

"Ughhh..." Darah segar keluar dari mulutku, mengalir sampai ke dagu.

"Cukup basa-basinya!" teriak Deidara. "Pertarungan sudah dimulai!"

"Gomen. Baiklah aku akan serius sekarang." Deidara tersenyum mendengarnya. Senang karena dia akan mendapatkan perlawanan kali ini. Kubuka jaketku, memperlihatkan tangan kiriku yang penuh perban gara-gara insiden kemarin. Naruko kaget melihat tanganku yang dibalut banyak perban itu, karena dia tau persis kalau sehari sebelumnya aku sama sekali tidak apa-apa. Kuhapus aliran darah di daguku dengan punggung tanganku. Kupasang kuda-kudaku, kukepalkan kedua tanganku dan kutatap Deidara tajam.

"MAJULAH!"

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Bagaimanakah pertarungan antara Naruto dan Deidara? Siapa yang bakal menang? Berhasilkah Naruto membawa pulang Naruko? Nantikan di **Last Chapter**, **C****hapter 11: Ayo Pulang, Onee-san **minggu depan. Karena chapter depan itu chapter terakhir, jadi ini kesempatan terakhir kalian para readers buat ngasih review/kesan mengenai fanfic ini. Soalnya kalo di chapter selanjutnya pasti reviewnya ga akan dibales (kecuali yg login). Ok, sampe ketemu lagi minggu depan. Review, review, review... ;)

**Arigato**

**-rifuki-**


	11. Ayo Pulang, Oneesan

**A/N: **Makasih buat reviewers di chapter 10: Sketsa Gelap, ' ' (kosong, bingung manggil apa), Kara is Lluvia Farron (wah, ganti username ya), Meg chan, Ren-Mi3 NoVantA, FR33ZE, dei-chan, Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa, NaruDobe Listachan, baka nesiachan, dan Sieg hart.

Seneng juga kalo reviewnya banyak gitu, bikin tambah semangat. ^^

Bales reviewers yang ga login dulu:

**' '****: **Tenang aja, Deidara ga bakalan ngeledakin rumah. Cuma menghancurkan 'sesuatu'. Baca aja. Hhe

**Meg chan: **Semoga segini udah masuk chapter panjang menurut kamu ya.

**FR33ZE:** ga lah, kalo Naruto mati genrenya berubah dong. Terus siap-siap aja nanti reader yang lain ngamuk kalo Naruto dibikin mati. Haha

**dei-chan:** seneng ada yang nungguin, hehe. Udah update tuh, selamat baca.

**Baka nesiachan:** gpp. Wow, memukau? Arigato ^^

**Sieg hart:** kalo dibilang mirip sih mungkin ia. Tapi ga nyontek drama barbie kok, soalnya nonton aja ga pernah, ahaha.

**...**

Review lainnya dibales lewat message. Yosh! Ga usah banyak basa-basi lagi, selamat membaca Chapter 11 alias chapter terakhir ini. Semoga endingnya ga mengecewakan dan kalian suka ;)

**Ayo Pulang, Onee-san**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Family**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: **Naruto sangat sayang pada kakaknya Karin. Sampai suatu hari terjadi hal yang paling ditakutkan Naruto. "Ini semua gara-gara Naruko dan Tou-san! Kalau saja mereka tidak datang dalam kehidupanku mungkin Nee-san masih..."

**Warning:** AU. OOC. NON INCEST, hanya menceritakan kasih sayang diantara saudara kembar, tidak lebih dan jangan berharap lebih. Banyak kosa kata yang diulang. Ada perkataan kasar. Ada adegan perkelahian yang agak sadis. Adegan bertarungnya masih kaku, baru pertama bikin action soalnya, gomen kalo jelek. Mungkin juga ada typo. Dan yang pasti endingnya gampang ketebak.

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita Sebelumnya:<strong>

"_Lihat aku Naruko, akan kutunjukan seberapa kuat tekadku untuk membawamu pulang. Oh ya, satu hal yang harus kamu tau. Dari tadi aku mau bilang, kalau aku kesini karena keinginanku sendiri." Aku menatap Naruko sekali lagi, memperlihatkan senyumanku kepadanya. Menatapnya tepat di mata. Entah kenapa aku menganggap kalau matanya itu lebih indah dari punyaku meskipun kami kembar._

_Naruko kaget mendengar kata-kataku. Saat tatapan kami bertemu, dia lebih memilih membuang mukanya._

"_Aku ingin segera membawamu pulang bersamaku..."_

_BUKHH!_

_Sebuah pukulan mendarat dengan telak di pipiku._

"_Ughhh..." Darah segar keluar dari mulutku, mengalir sampai ke dagu._

"_Cukup basa-basinya!" teriak Deidara. "Pertarungan sudah dimulai!"_

"_Gomen. Baiklah aku akan serius sekarang." Deidara tersenyum mendengarnya. Senang karena dia akan mendapatkan perlawanan kali ini. Kubuka jaketku, memperlihatkan tangan kiriku yang penuh perban gara-gara insiden kemarin. Naruko kaget melihat tanganku yang dibalut banyak perban itu, karena dia tau persis kalau sehari sebelumnya aku sama sekali tidak apa-apa. Kuhapus aliran darah di daguku dengan punggung tanganku. Kupasang kuda-kudaku, kukepalkan kedua tanganku dan kutatap Deidara tajam. _

"_M__AJULAH__!"_

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 11**

**-Ayo Pulang, Onee-san-**

"MAJULAH!"

"Heyaaa!" Deidara melesat menerjangku kemudian melakukan tendangan, pukulan dan gerakan kombinasi secara beruntun. Tapi beruntung aku bisa menangkis semua serangannya.

Deidara terus menghujaniku dengan pukulan dan tendangan seolah staminanya sama sekali tidak berkurang. Aku dipaksa terus mundur, dia tidak memberiku jeda sedikitpun untuk menyerang balik. Kalau begini terus aku bisa terpojok. Aku harus menyerang balik dan mematahkan serangannya.

Di tengah kesibukanku berpikir, Deidara mengarahkan tendangan ke arah kepalaku. Shit! Aku lengah! Aku menghindarinya dengan cara menunduk, tapi ujung kakinya sudah berjarak 15 cm dari kepalaku! Dengan jarak sedekat itu aku tidak yakin bisa menghindar! Waktu seolah berubah ke mode slow motion...

WHOOSSHHH!

Kurasakan hembusan angin di puncak kepalaku. Rambut spike-ku terkena sapuan kaki Deidara. Fiuuh... Telat sedetik saja maka kepalaku yang akan dihantam kaki itu. Hei, ini kesempatanku untuk menyerang! Disaat kaki Deidara masih diatas, aku bisa menjatuhkannya! Kulakukan tendangan memutar ke arah kaki Deidara yang lain yang menopang tubuhnya. Aku yakin dia tidak sempat menghindar.

"Hup!" Deidara menyadari arah seranganku dan segera melompat menjauhiku.

Apa? Dia masih bisa melompat dengan satu kaki? Dia bukan orang sembarangan. Aku tidak boleh menyepelekannya. Aku mengatur nafasku yang tidak beraturan gara-gara serangan beruntun tadi.

"Deidara-sama, Naruto-sama, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Kepala pembantu yang tadi menyambutku di luar memandangku dan Deidara bergantian. Pandangan cemas jelas sekali terlihat dari satu bola mata dibalik topeng orange itu. "A-apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Tobi-kun? Oh, aku hanya akan memberi pelajaran bocah kurang ajar ini," kata Deidara tenang.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Sudah tidak apa-apa un, menjauhlah. Setelah ini pertarungan akan semakin kasar." Deidara kembali memasang kuda-kudanya. Kalau dia bilang 'akan semakin kasar' berarti yang tadi itu belum kasar dong? Aku harus siap mengantisipasi serangannya, tidak boleh lengah seperti tadi.

"Haaaaaa!" Deidara mengarahkan pukulan ke perutku dan aku menahannya dengan kedua tanganku. Tapi... Tapi kekuatan pukulannya kuat sekali, melebihi pukulannya di awal. Sehingga membuatku terjatuh ke belakang.

"Ukh." Berniat menahan pukulan Deidara, tapi malah tanganku yang jadi sakit begini. Pukulan yang hebat!

Belum sempat aku bangun, Deidara menendang perutku bertubi-tubi tanpa ampun. Membuat darah segar kembali keluar dari mulutku. Disaat yang bersamaan aku menahan kakinya dan menariknya hingga terjatuh. Kutarik kerah bajunya dan kududuki badannya.

"Giliranku!" teriakku sebelum memukuli wajah Deidara. Kupukuli wajah itu sekuat yang aku bisa. Tapi aku hanya bisa memukulnya sekitar 5 kali sebelum Deidara menarik bahuku dan menghempaskanku ke samping.

Kami berdua kembali memasang mode bertahan. Deidara bertahan? Yah, kulihat dia juga sekarang mulai menganggap 'serius' pertarungan ini.

"Hmm, tidak buruk un," kata Deidara sambil menghapus darah yang mengalir dari mulut dan hidungnya.

"Kau harus tau aku ini berandalan terhebat di sekolahku," kataku dengan percaya diri.

"Oh begitu? Kalau begitu kau juga harus tau kalau aku karateka sabuk hitam un. Dan tentu saja teknik bertarung jalanan milikmu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding teknik bela diri sungguhan seperti milikku," balasnya dengan senyum meremehkan. Ah sial ternyata dia karateka, pantas saja pukulannya kuat sekali.

"Kita lihat saja," kataku tidak mau kalah.

* * *

><p>Selanjutnya pertarungan berlangsung sengit. Kami berdua saling menyerang bergantian. Dalam pertarungan yang berlangsung lama seperti ini mulai terlihat kalau staminaku masih kalah kalau dibandingkan dengan Deidara, kalah jauh malah. Beberapa kali dia berhasil memukul wajah dan perutku gara-gara kelengahanku. Konsentrasiku mulai berkurang.<p>

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja un?" tanya Deidara saat dia berhasil mencekik leherku.

"Uhuk uhuk... Aku tidak akan menyerah! Seorang lelaki sejati tidak akan melanggar janji yang sudah dibuatnya!" kataku sambil menendang perut Deidara. Disaat pegangannya ke leherku melonggar, aku berhasil meloloskan diri.

"Teknikku memang bisa kau sebut teknik bertarung jalanan. Tapi dalam teknik bertarung jalanan ini aku tidak perlu mengikuti peraturan bodoh seperti teknik bela dirimu. Aku bisa menggunakan semua anggota badanku untuk melawan! Dan badan babak belur seperti ini sudah biasa bagi seorang petarung jalanan sepertiku. Camkan itu!" Deidara berlutut, meringis memegang perutnya yang tadi kutendang. Kuharap itu cukup untuk membuatnya berhenti menyerangku. Aku sudah tidak kuat kalau harus bertarung lagi.

"Nonsense! Kemampuanmu lumayan un. Tapi masih butuh 10 tahun lagi agar kau bisa mengalahkanku!" Deidara kembali bangkit. Ah, aku salah. Ternyata Deidara bukan tipe orang yang gampang menyerah. Apa semua Namikaze seperti itu ya? Selalu pantang menyerah dalam mencapai tujuannya.

"Hiaaaa..." Deidara melempar jubah hitam bergambar awan merahnya ke arahku. Dan itu sukses mengalihkan perhatianku. Tanpa kuduga Deidara justru menyerangku dari arah kanan. Memukul rusuk kananku dan membuat pertahananku hancur. Kedua tanganku berhasil dia pegang dan dia putar kebelakang badanku, mengunci gerakanku. Sementara tangan Deidara yang lain menahan leherku.

Dengan posisi seperti ini aku tidak bisa apa-apa, aku tidak bisa bergerak. Sepertinya memang sampai sini saja perjuanganku. Dengan melihat aksi Deidara yang memelintir tanganku dan mencekik leherku tanpa ampun ini, aku semakin yakin kalau dia tidak bercanda saat bilang akan membunuhku. Tamatlah riwayatku...

"Deidara-kun..." Kudengar suara Naruko memanggil Deidara. Aku tidak tau pasti apa yang dilakukannya karena posisinya yang berada di belakangku (di belakang Deidara juga).

"Tenang saja Naruko, aku tidak jadi membunuhnya un. Aku hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran saja," kata Deidara. Apanya yang memberi pelajaran? Kalau memberi pelajaran sampai membuatku kehabisan nafas karena dicekik begini keterlaluan namanya!

Hei, tunggu dulu! Kalau barusan Deidara berubah pikiran dan berjanji tidak akan membunuhku, berarti ada yang dilakukan Naruko yang tidak kuketahui dibelakangku untuk mencegah perbuatan Deidara. Pasti Naruko memberikan isyarat kepada Deidara agar tidak membunuhku dan itu berarti kalau Naruko masih peduli kepadaku. Ya, tentu saja itu alasannya!

Menyadari fakta itu membuatku mendapat energi tambahan.

Kugigit tangan Deidara yang menahan leherku hingga Deidara melepas pegangannya.

"Argghhh, sialan kau Naruto!"

"Heh. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membawa Naruko pulang. Seandainya tanganku patah, akan kutendang kau dengan kakiku ini. Kalau kakiku patah, akan ku gigit kau dengan gigiku ini. Kalau gigiku dihancurkan juga, akan kulihat kau dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Dan kalau mataku dihancurkan juga, akan kugunakan kutukan untuk melawanmu, aku pasti akan berhasil membawa Naruko pulang!"

"Cih!"

Tangan kiri Deidara pasti masih sakit karena kugigit, pertahanannya juga pasti berkurang, ini kesempatanku! Aku menendang sisi kiri badannya, tapi dengan sigap dia menangkap kakiku dengan tangan kanannya. Aku tidak kehabisan akal, kutendang dia dengan kakiku yang lain. Deidara yang tidak menyangka akan mendapat serangan seperti itu tidak sempat menghindar sehingga kepalanya terkena tendangan dengan telak. Merasa belum cukup, aku melesat ke arahnya mengirim pukulanku ke perutnya. Tapi Deidara mampu mengantisipasinya dan malah berbalik memukul perutku. Aku tidak mau menyerah, kupojokkan dia ke tembok dan kupukuli wajahnya. Sesaat kemudian Deidara menarik kaosku dan berbalik memojokkanku ke tembok, memukuli wajahku.

Setelah itu pertarungan benar-benar berlangsung alot. Aku sudah sangat lelah, aku banyak menerima pukulan dan tendangan telak di badanku. Tapi sebaliknya, aku juga berhasil menghadiahi Deidara dengan pukulan dan tendangan yang telak pula. Aku berdiri mencoba menegakkan badanku. Tapi percuma saja badanku sudah tidak bisa tegak, otot-ototku sudah sangat lelah. Pertarungan sudah berlangsung lebih dari satu jam. Tapi salah satu dari kami tidak ada yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan kalah, maupun akan menyerah. Kulihat Deidara juga keadaannya tidak berbeda denganku. Wajah putih pucatnya sudah dihiasi merahnya darah dan birunya luka memar. Dia juga dengan susah payah berpegangan pada tembok mencoba berdiri tegak.

Pandangan kami beradu. Kemudian Deidara mulai berjalan mendekatiku, semakin cepat, semakin cepat hingga akhirnya dia berlari menerjang. Dia mengepalkan tangan kanannya, bersiap meninjuku. Ini buruk, kalau aku diam saja bisa-bisa aku kalah. Aku harus menangkisnya, tapi dengan keadaan badanku yang sekarang rasanya sulit. Lebih baik aku menghindarinya saja, selain bisa menghemat tenaga, setelah itu aku juga bisa berbalik menyerangnya. Counterattack!

Deidara semakin mendekat dan tinjunya sudah melayang ke arahku. Aku menghindarinya secepat yang aku bisa. Di sisi lain aku menyiapkan pukulan balasan untuk Deidara. Kena kau Deidara!

Di luar dugaan, Deidara sudah membaca gerakanku dan mengubah arah pukulannya dan...

BUUUKH!

Tinju Deidara mengenai pipi kiriku. Di lain pihak, aku juga berhasil memukul pipi kiri Deidara. Kami sama-sama terlempar akibat kerasnya pukulan kami. Aku terkapar di dekat pintu kamar Naruko. Kali ini otot-otot kakiku sudah menyerah dan tidak mau diajak berdiri lagi. Tapi aku bersyukur karena Deidara juga kelihatannya mengalami hal yang sama.

Kualihkan pandangan ke arah Naruko yang saat itu sedang berdiri di pintu masuk kamarnya. Melihat tatapan matanya aku tau kalau dia khawatir padaku. Tapi dia sepertinya masih marah kepadaku makanya dia hanya diam melihatku dipukuli, lebih memilih menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. Aku tidak menyalahkannya, yang membuatnya marah 'kan aku sendiri.

"Naruko, aku tidak akan memaksa lagi," ucapku pelan, tapi kupastikan bisa didengar Naruko. "Terserah kamu mau mendengarkanku atau tidak."

Jeda sesaat, aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku melihat ekspresi wajah Naruko tapi dia malah berpaling ke arah lain.

"Aku hanya ingin kamu pulang. Aku kesini menjemputmu."

Lagi-lagi Naruko tidak merespon.

"Hei, apa kamu ingat pertama kali kita bertemu? Waktu itu aku sangat membencimu karena menganggap kedatanganmu telah menyebabkan Karin-Neesan meninggal. Aku tau aku memang baka seperti yang kamu bilang. Aku sadar kalau kematian seseorang itu sudah ditentukan oleh Tuhan. Jadi dengan kata lain kematian Karin-Neesan memang sudah takdir. Bukan gara-gara kehadiaranmu atau Tou-san. Setelah mendapat saran dari Hinata, aku tambah menyadari kalau aku yang salah dan harus meminta maaf padamu. Tapi emang dasar egoku yang besar, bukannya meminta maaf aku malah bersikap dingin padamu. Beruntung kamu masih sabar menghadapiku. Dan kuakui karena kesabaranmu itu hatiku mulai luluh dan bisa menerimamu. Ukh..." Aku menahan rasa sakit di pipiku. Naruko kali ini memandangku. Tapi ekspresinya masih datar.

"Setelah itu tanpa sadar aku mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu di dekatku. Mulai tumbuh perasaan peduli dan ingin melindungi. Asal kamu tau, saat berpasang-pasang mata siswa mesum memandangmu dengan nafsu, aku selalu ingin memukul mereka. Apalagi saat kita dalam kereta di perjalanan ke pantai Konoha. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menendang keluar semua lelaki mesum itu. Meskipun itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan mereka sih. Siapa suruh kamu terlahir cantik dan sexy? Hehe." Aku mengembangkan senyumanku ke arah Naruko. Dia berpaling ke arah lain, tapi aku yakin tadi aku melihat rona merah di pipinya.

Aku kembali menghela nafas dan melanjutkan perkataanku. "Dan saat liburan di pantai itu, perasaan benci dan dinginku padamu seolah-olah terkikis habis. Kamu tau tidak? Dibalik sikap cuekku waktu itu, sebenarnya aku menikmati liburan kita lho. Oh ya, gelang yang kamu belikan dan kamu masukkan diam-diam ke kantongku juga aku menyukainya. Meskipun kadang aku tidak memakainya, tapi aku selalu membawanya kemanapun aku pergi. Umm, tapi maaf tali gelangku putus kemarin, makanya aku ganti talinya dan menjadikannya kalung seperti ini." Aku memegang kalung Kyuubi yang tergantung di leherku. "Masih untung aku menemukan liontinnya. Waktu talinya putus, liontin ini terlempar ke halaman sekolah. Aku sampai nekat loncat dari lantai 2 tidak mau kehilangan benda ini. Tapi sepertinya kamu membenciku ya? Gelang Kyuubi betinamu, kamu tinggalkan di kamar. Aku maklumi sih, kamu pasti membenciku sekarang." Ekspresiku berubah sedih, Naruko membuka mulutnya seolah mau berbicara tapi tidak jadi. Aku beringsut dan duduk bersandar di pintu kamar lain yang posisinya hanya semeter dari kamar Naruko.

Hening. Aku tau Naruko masih belum mau menanggapi perkataanku, jadi aku melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Aku memang keterlaluan ya? Aku tidak menghargai hasil kerja kerasmu mempersiapkan pesta kejutan untuk ulang tahunku waktu itu. Aku juga tidak ada disisimu saat kamu mendapat masalah. Terlebih lagi masalah itu muncul gara-gara kecerobohanku. Gomen. Aku tau permintaan maaf ini tidak cukup."

Kupandang mata biru Naruko lekat-lekat sebelum melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Tapi meskipun kamu membenciku, tolong pulanglah bersamaku. Aku tidak memintamu memaafkanku, aku hanya ingin kamu pulang. Rumahmu di Konoha, di Jepang, bukan disini. Karena saat kamu disini, jauh dariku, meninggalkanku, hatiku sakit. Aku seperti kehilangan setengah jiwaku. Aku kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga untukku. Mungkin kata Hinata benar, saat seorang saudara kembar hatinya sakit, maka kembarannya yang lain akan merasakan kesakitan yang sama. Aku awalnya tidak mempercayai hal itu sebelum aku merasakannya sendiri. Apalagi saat kamu pulang ke Inggris, aku benar-benar merasakan sakit yang amat sangat, yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Saat itu pula aku sadar kalau aku tidak ingin jauh darimu, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu... aku... aku sangat menyayangimu."

Naruko kaget mendengar perkataanku, wajahnya kembali merona merah. Aku senang dengan respon Naruko, aku yakin hatinya mulai luluh. Yah, setidaknya usahaku menahan rasa maluku untuk mengatakan hal itu terbayarkan sudah. Aku menunduk menyembunyikan wajahku yang juga memerah, namun perkataanku masih kulanjutkan.

"Karena itu Naruko, pulanglah. Kami semua menginginkan kehadiranmu di Jepang. Tou-san, Kaa-san, bahkan Karin-neesan juga di surat yang ditinggalkannya menginginkan kita berkumpul kembali. Dan terutama aku... akulah yang paling menginginkanmu pulang. Aku yang paling menginginkanmu kembali. Jadi..."

Aku terdiam sejenak mempersiapkan kalimat selanjutnya. Kubuang jauh-jauh ego yang selama ini menguasaiku. Sudah cukup aku menuruti ego itu, sekarang saatnya memperbaiki semuanya. Kumantapkan hatiku, kubuka mulutku dan akhirnya kalimat itu aku katakan...

"Ayo pulang, Onee-san."

Naruko menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan saking kagetnya, kaget yang melebihi rasa kaget yang sebelumnya. Mata birunya berkaca-kaca. Tapi meskipun begitu, aku melihat kebahagiaan disana.

"Naruto!" Suara Deidara mengalihkan perhatianku, dia berdiri dan berlari ke arahku kemudian bersiap memukulku lagi. "Tamat riwayatmuuuu!"

Hmmph! Kuat sekali orang ini, masih bisa menyerangku lagi, padahal aku sudah tidak bisa apa-apa. Aku memaksakan diri untuk berdiri dengan susah payah.

"CUKUUUPPPPP DEIDARA-KUUUNNN!" Di luar dugaan Naruko mengahalangi pukulan Deidara

ke arahku dengan merentangkan tangannya.

"MINGGIR NARUKOOO!" Deidara berteriak, kelihatannya dia tidak akan menghentikan pukulannya, apalagi dengan kecepatan dan jarak yang sedekat itu. Ini buruk, Naruko bisa kena pukulannya!

"NARUKOOOO!" Aku ikut berteriak tapi Naruko sama sekali tidak bergeming. Mode slow motion kembali terjadi. Dengan sisa tenaga yang kumiliki, kupeluk Naruko dan kutarik dari jalur pukulan Deidara kemudian kutendang rahang Deidara. Tapi itu belum berakhir, Deidara memutar badannya dan menyiapkan tangan kirinya untuk memukulku lagi. Astaga, seberapa kuat sebenarnya Deidara ini? Tendanganku di rahangnya sama sekali tidak berarti! Kali ini pukulannya semakin cepat mengarah ke wajahku karena jarak kami yang lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Aku tidak punya waktu lagi, kudorong Naruko menjauh. Begitu aku menoleh ke arah Deidara kepalan tangannya sudah berada tepat di depan hidungku. Aku sudah pasrah. Dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan seperti itu wajahku pasti hancur! Aku memejamkan mataku berharap itu akan mengurangi rasa sakit yang sebentar lagi kurasakan.

.

.

BRUAKKKKK!

.

.

Rasa sakit yang kutunggu tak kunjung datang. Kubuka mataku ragu. Deidara berada di depanku, menatapku tajam. Dan tinjunya... berada tepat di samping kepalaku. Menembus pintu kayu di belakangku. Eh? Dia tidak jadi memukulku?

"Sepertinya kau memang layak jadi pelindung Naruko. Jaga dia baik-baik un. Kalau sampai dia sedih lagi kau akan berhadapan denganku lagi. Jika saat itu tiba, aku akan mengeluarkan semua kemampuanku! Dan tinjuku yang seperti barusan akan tepat mengenai wajahmu un. Hanya karena kau keponakanku, bukan berarti aku tidak berani melakukannya. Ingat itu!"

Aku awalnya tidak mengerti kenapa aku dianggap 'layak' sebelum melihat Deidara memegang lehernya ketika berlalu meninggalkanku. Oh, tendanganku tadi pasti meninggalkan 'rasa sakit' disana. Aku jadi merasa sedikit bangga.

"Aku akan menjaganya baik-baik kali ini. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku!" ucapku mantap sambil membungkuk hormat, meskipun aku tau Deidara tidak melihatnya. Dari perilaku Deidara tadi, aku sadar kalau dari awal Deidara memang tidak berniat membunuhku. Dia hanya mengetes kemampuan bertarungku apa aku layak untuk menjaga Naruko menggantikannya.

"Naruto..." Aku menoleh ke arah suara, Naruko. "A-apa aku tadi tidak salah dengar? 'Onee-san' katamu?"

"Ya, ayo pulang Onee-san," kataku berusaha tersenyum.

"Katakan sekali lagi! Aku... aku sudah lama ingin dipanggil Onee-san..." Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Baiklah, aku katakan sekali lagi." Kudekati Naruko dan kupegang bahunya dengan kedua tanganku. Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Onee-san... Aku sangat menyayangimu. Ayo pulang Onee-san."

"Baka Otouto... Hiks... Hiks... " Naruko menghambur memelukku.

Aku membalas pelukannya, mengelus kepalanya menenangkan. "Onee-san, mau pulang bersamaku?" tanyaku memastikan.

Naruko mengangguk antusias. Tidak terasa air mata mengalir dari kedua mataku, membuat badanku sedikit bergetar. Akhirnya perjuanganku menjemput Naruko kesini tidak sia-sia.

"Ke-kenapa ikut nangis?" tanya Naruko menyadari badanku yang bergetar. Ia melepas pelukannya.

"Kamu ga tau betapa aku merasa kehilanganmu saat kamu pergi," kataku ditengah isakanku yang tidak mau berhenti seberapa kuatpun aku menahannya. "Jadi tolong... Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi... Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi."

"Tidak... Tidak akan..." Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi kumohon jangan menangis, ka-kalau begini aku juga jadi tambah sedih. Kamu sendiri tadi bilang 'kan kalau kembaran itu saat yang satu sedih yang lainnya juga ikut sedih? Jadi jangan menangis lagi baka... hiks..."

Naruko kembali memelukku. Kami terus saja menangis sampai semua perasaan yang kami pendam selama ini tersampaikan. Rasa rindu, rasa sayang dan rasa bahagia...

* * *

><p>"Naruto?"<p>

"Hmm?"

"Mau sampai kapan kamu tiduran di pangkuanku seperti ini?"

"Emangnya ga boleh? Aku semalaman ga tidur, ngantuk nih."

Aku kembali berusaha memejamkan mataku. Lukaku baru selesai diobati dan sekarang aku sedang tiduran di pangkuan Naruko.

"Bu-bukan gitu, paling tidak kamu bisa pindah ke tempat tidurku biar lebih nyaman."

"Tidak, aku pengennya di pangkuan Nee-san. Menurutku disini lebih nyaman. Selain itu, bukannya tugas seorang kakak memanjakan adiknya?"

"Umm, ia sih. Yaudah terserah deh. Dasar manja," katanya sambil mengusap-usap rambutku dengan sayang. Liontin Kyuubi betina berayun bolak-balik mengikuti gerakan tangan kiri Naruko. Ia sudah memakai gelang itu kembali, aku senang melihatnya.

Seharian itu aku tidur di pangkuan Naruko. Dan ternyata Naruko juga tertidur sambil bersandar ke tembok. Menjelang petang kami baru bangun. Setelah kutanya ternyata dia juga tidak tidur semalaman karena memikirkanku. Wah, rupanya saudara kembar itu memang memiliki sebuah ikatan batin yang kuat.

Saat malam menjelang, Naruko mengajakku keliling kota London mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang menurutnya bagus sekalian mencarikanku makan karena aku belum makan dari pagi. Kami juga mengunjungi perusahaan milik Tou-san. Naruko sengaja mengajakku kesana karena dia bilang akulah yang akan memimpin perusahaan ini kelak. Jadi minimal aku tau dimana dan seperti apa perusahaan itu.

Kami kembali ke rumah saat hampir tengah malam. Tapi bukannya tidur, kami malah ngobrol kesana-kemari di balkon kamar Naruko.

"Ahahaha, nanti Tayuya CS kita suruh pake bikini!"

"Setuju! Nanti kita foto mereka! Habis siapa suruh menyebarkan foto Nee-sanku yang cantik ini. Hehe."

"Kalau gitu kita suruh mereka jadi pelayan kita kalau tidak ingin foto mereka tersebar."

"Whoa ide bagus! Aku akan suruh mereka mengerjakan semua PRku."

"He? Dasar pemalas! Haha."

"Biarin. Ahahaha."

Begitulah candaan-candaan kami yang bergulir tanpa henti, saking banyaknya bahan obrolan yang ingin kami bahas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, udah jam segini," kata Naruko melirik jam di kamarnya. "Sebaiknya kita tidur, besok 'kan kita pulang ke Jepang."

"Oh, benar juga. Aku yakin kita akan ngobrol sampai pagi kalau tidak dipaksakan tidur."

"Ya, kamu benar. Hehe."

Naruko segera berbaring di tempat tidurnya, dan aku duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Oh ya, mulai saat ini, kalau ada masalah ceritakan padaku ya," kataku sambil menyelimuti Naruko. "Dengan begitu semua masalah akan terasa ringan kalau kita tanggung berdua."

"Tentu. Kamu juga jangan rahasiakan apapun dariku ya?"

"Hn. Selamat tidur," kataku tersenyum dan mengusap pelan puncak kepala Naruko.

"Selamat tidur Naruto," kata Naruko membalas senyumanku.

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku yang berada di sebrang kamar Naruko. Sebelum pintu kamar Naruko kututup, aku kembali memanggilnya.

"Nee-san..."

"Hmm?"

"Love you."

"Eh? Umm, lo-love you too Otouto."

Aku terseyum mendengarnya. Malam ini aku akan tidur nyenyak karena masalahku sudah selesai. Syukurlah, semua berjalan lancar.

Barulah jam 10 pagi harinya kami kembali ke Jepang. Tou-san dan Kaa-san menyambut kami dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. Malah Kaa-san sampai menangis segala saking terharunya.

Aku senang akhirnya semua kembali seperti semula. Mulai saat ini aku akan menjaga Naruko, kalau perlu dengan taruhan nyawaku. Aku akan selalu bersama Naruko dan tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kami. Karena aku sudah merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seorang kakak. Terlebih lagi Naruko itu kakak kembarku. Aku tidak mau kehilangan seorang kakak untuk kedua kalinya...

* * *

><p><strong>1 tahun kemudian, 18 September 2011<strong>

"_Naruto-kun!"_

"_Aku mohon buka matamu... hiks..."_

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku..."_

"_Kita 'kan sudah janji tidak akan berpisah, hiks"_

"_Naruto__-__k__u__n cepat ban__gun, __aku mohon__..."_

"_Naruto__-__k__u__n...__"_

"_Naruto__-__k__u__n cepat ban__gun..."_

.

.

.

"Hoi Naruto-kun! Cepat bangun nanti kesiangan!"

"Bentar lagi Naruko.. hmmm.."

"Dasar pemalas! Selalu saja telat bangun. Cepat banguuun!"

"Haaahhh... Lima menit lagi!"

"Bangun sekarang! Kau ini tambah besar malah tambah malas!"

"Ukh... ia ia aku bangun."

"Cepat mandi, terus cepat turun, nanti kita terlambat menemui Kaa-san dan Tou-san."

"Ia Naruko cerewet."

"Huh, dulu kamu memanggilku Nee-san, sekarang malah memanggil Naruko lagi. Menyebalkan."

Ya, itu benar. Aku memang lebih sering memanggil Naruko dengan namanya. Entah kenapa itu terdengar lebih akrab menurutku. Aku hanya akan memanggilnya 'Onee-san' saat aku menginginkan sesuatu. Misalnya saat memintanya mengerjakan PRku, meminta traktir, atau memintanya membuatkan kue yang enak. Jadi intinya, rumusnya begini:

Memanggilnya 'Onee-san' + pasang muka memelas + menyebutnya cantik = permintaanku terkabul.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong keadaan di pagi ini terasa seperti de javu bagiku. Aku pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya.

Selain itu, bayangan yang tadi itu...

Rupanya yang tadi itu hanya mimpi. Mimpi tentang kejadian 6 bulan lalu. Saat itu aku dan Naruko sedang jalan-jalan. Saat kami sedang menyebrang jalan, tiba-tiba ada truk berkecepatan tinggi melaju ke arah Naruko. Karena sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, aku mendorongnya ke trotoar. Dan sebagai gantinya akulah yang tertabrak truk ugal-ugalan itu. Kepalaku terbentur kaca mobil hingga kepalaku bercucuran darah. Aku tidak sadarkan diri setelah itu. Darahku keluar banyak hingga aku kritis. Dan katanya stok darah golongan B di RS Konoha tinggal sedikit. Keluargaku panik bukan main, terutama Naruko. Terlebih lagi aku kecelakaan karena berusaha menyelamatkannya. Karena sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, Kaa-san dan Tou-san memutuskan untuk mentransfusikan darah mereka karena golongan darah kami sekeluarga sama. Tapi Naruko menolak, dia bilang dia yang bertanggung jawab terhadap keadaanku, jadi dia yang akan mentransfusikan darahnya untukku. Setelah itu aku masih saja kritis. Terutama karena benturan keras di kepalaku. Dalam ketidaksadaranku, aku bermimpi Naruko setiap hari menungguku dan selalu berdoa untuk kesembuhanku. Namun menurut Kaa-san itu semua bukan mimpi melainkan kenyataan. Seminggu kemudian aku sadar dan setelah itu kesehatanku berangsur-angsur membaik. Hingga bisa sehat sepenuhnya seperti sekarang.

Aku melihat kedua tanganku. Disana mengalir darah Naruko juga. Sekarang aku tambah merasa kalau Naruko adalah bagian dari diriku.

"Hei, mau sampai kapan melamun? Cepat mandi!" Perkataan Naruko membawaku kembali dari bayangan 6 bulan lalu itu.

"O-ok"

* * *

><p>"Sudah siap?"<p>

"Siap. Hei tunggu dulu, kenapa kamu cuma pake hotpants dan tank top? Naruko, villa kita itu di pegunungan Hokage yang sejuk. Ditambah lagi kita kesana naik motor. Minimal pakailah jaket. Hah kamu ini, tunggu disini."

Aku membawa sebuah jaket yang tidak lain adalah jaket Karin-Neesan yang dari Harazuku.

"Wow, jaket yang bagus. Untukku?"

"Ya, itu hadiah dari Karin-Neesan. Ayo naik." Yah, kupikir Karin-Neesan juga tidak akan keberatan. Dengan begitu aku merasa Karin-Neesan ada bersama kami hari ini, dan keinginannya untuk naik motor bersamaku memakai jaket itu tercapai.

Hari ini kami sekeluarga akan mengadakan pesta barbeque memperingati ulang tahun pernikahan Tou-san dan Kaa-san yang ke-21 di villa yang dibeli Tou-san sebulan lalu. Tou-san dan Kaa-san sudah disana dari kemarin. Kalian tau sendiri lah, untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua tentunya.

"Huahahahahaaaaa..."

"Hahaha, lucu sekali..."

Kami tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat acara komedi di TV di ruang keluarga villa kami. Bahkan Tou-san sampai berguling-guling di lantai saking lucunya. Tapi tawa kami memudar saat aura mengerikan muncul di belakang kami. Sesosok wanita berambut merah panjang menatap kami mengerikan bagai seorang Jinchuuriki. Spatula di tangan kanannya siap mengeksekusi kami kapan saja.

ZIIIIIIIIINGGGG! PLAAKKKK!

Tou-san, Naruko dan aku terlonjak saling berpelukan saking ketakutannya saat sosok itu memukul meja dengan spatula.

"Enak ya kalian ketawa-ketiwi! Kaa-san sibuk nyiapin makanan, kalian malah enak-enakan disini. Tou-san, siapin barbeque-nya! Naruko-chan, siapin meja makan! Naru-chan, cuci semua sayur dan buah!"

"SIAP!" jawab kami bertiga serentak. Kami berlari berhamburan menuju pekerjaan kami masing-masing. Saat Kaa-san marah memang tidak ada satupun dari kami yang berani membantah.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Wow, barbeque-nya enak," kata Naruko.

"Siapa dulu dong yang manggang." Tou-san menepuk dadanya bangga.

"Hei, aku juga tadi bantu manggang. Pasti yang kamu makan itu hasil pangganganku Naruko," seruku tidak mau kalah.

"Ah, kalian ini bagaimana. Tentu saja yang bikin enak itu bumbu yang Kaa-san buat," celetuk Kaa-san sambil tersenyum santai.

"Oh, benar juga. Hahaha."

"Hahaha..." Kami semua tertawa bersama.

Begitulah suasana pesta barbeque kami. Penuh dengan keceriaan dan candaan. Sebuah kebersamaan yang sangat berharga bagi kami.

Menjelang sore aku dan Naruko duduk di teras belakang villa. Memandang langit sore yang indah.

Sesekali kudengar Kaa-san dan Tou-san tertawa dari arah ruang keluarga. Mereka berdua sedang bermain kartu disana. Sebenarnya aku dan Naruko tadi ikut bermain. Tapi berhenti karena bosan, soalnya Kaa-san terus yang kalah.

"Naruko, kamu senang hari ini?"

"Yup! Senaaaang sekali, hehe."

"Syukurlah." Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. "Aku senang jadi bagian dari keluarga ini."

"Aku juga. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah merasa se-senang ini."

"Aku juga."

"Ah, kamu ini meniru kata-kataku aja."

"Hehe."

Kami berdua tersenyum, kemudian kembali memandang pemandangan di depan kami. Memandang indahnya langit sore dan pedesaan di depan kami. Kami hanya terdiam menikmati keagungan ciptaan Tuhan itu.

"Pemandangan yang indah ya?" tanyaku kepada Naruko setelah sekian lama dalam keheningan.

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Kualihkan pandanganku kepada Naruko, oh rupanya dia tertidur di pundakku.

"Naru-chan, Naruko-chan kok duduknya gitu?" tanya Kaa-san dari ruang keluarga. Mukanya penuh dengan coretan bedak, pasti dia kalah terus.

"Dia tidur Kaa-san."

"Oh, pasti gara-gara kecapean tadi."

"Ya."

Kulihat jaket yang dipakai Naruko.

"Hei Karin-Neesan," kataku seolah jaket itu adalah Karin-Neesan. "Kau lihat? Aku sudah memenuhi janjiku. Keluarga kita sudah berkumpul seperti dulu. Kembaranku juga sudah ada disampingku, kau lihat 'kan? Dia tidak kalah cantik darimu, atau malah lebih cantik. Ahaha, gomen. Tapi satu yang pasti, dia sama cerewetnya sepertimu. Kuakui itu, hehe. Tapi meskipun begitu aku tetap menyayanginya seperti aku menyayangimu. Aku yakin meskipun kau sudah tiada, tapi kenangan tentangmu masih ada di hati kami. Kau masih hidup di hati kami. Semoga kau tenang di alam sana, Nee-san..."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Ayo Pulang, Onee-san**

**Cast**

Uzumaki Naruto ...**Naruto**

Uzumaki Naruko ...**Naruko**

Uzumaki Kushina ...** Kaa-san**

Namikaze Minato ...** Tou-san**

Karin ...** Karin****-****Neesan**

Deidara ...**Deidara**

Hyuuga Hinata ...**Hinata**

Inuzuka Kiba ...**Kiba**

Uchiha Sasuke ...**Sasuke**

Nara Shikamaru ...**Shikamaru**

Sai ...**Sai**

Aburame Shino ...**Shino**

Akimichi Chouji ...**Chouji**

Rock Lee ... **Lee**

Haruno Sakura ...**Sakura**

Yamanaka Ino ...**Ino**

Tenten ...**Tenten**

Tayuya ... **Tayuya**

Shion ... **Shion**

Kurama Yakumo ... **Yakumo**

Hyuuga Neji ... **Neji**

Umino Iruka ...** Iruka-sensei**

Hatake Kakashi ... **Kakashi-sensei**

Yuhi Kurenai ...** Kurenai-sensei**

Sarutobi Hiruzen ... **Oji-san**

Sabaku no Gaara ...**Gaara**

Temari ... **Temari-Neesan**

Kankurou ... **Kankurou**

Hidan ... **Petugas Bandara 1**

Kakuzu ... **Petugas Bandara 2**

Hagane Kotetsu ...** Security B****a****ndara 1**

Izumo Kamizuki ... **Security Bandara 2**

Haku ... **Pramugari**

Orochimaru ... **Polantas**

Ebisu ... **Pengendara Marah**

Genma Shiranui ...** Pengendara SUV **

Tobi / Uchiha Madara ...**Kepala Pembantu**

**Special Thanks To:**

Reviewer yang sering review dari awal sampai akhir:

**Kara 'Lluvia' Couleurs, **makasih buat bimbingan, kritik dan sarannya. Itu sangat berarti buat saya yang masih newbie, hhe.

**Sieg Ha****rt,** makasih karena ga pernah absen ngereview tiap chapter fanfic ini.

**Ren-Mi3 NoVantA,** makasih udah ngikutin cerita ini dari awal.

**Sketsa ****Gelap,** makasih karena udah sabar meskipun tiap adegan yang lagi seru selalu saya potong, ahaha.

**NaruDobe Listach****an**, makasih karena selalu penasaran nungguin lanjutan tiap chapter.

Dan juga buat reviewers lain yang selalu ngasih saya support buat ngelanjutin fic ini:

**Lovely ****O****rihime, baka nesiachan, Namiko-chan Naru****H****ina Natsuhiko, Miku, Misyel, Meg chan, NN, ice cream blueberry, disappointed, tara, mika, asahi, dei-chan, Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa, FR33ZE, Miru dan ' ' (kosong, bingung manggil apa).**

Btw, ada sedikit hal menarik di chapter terakhir ini. Kalau kalian perhatikan, Naruko manggil Naruto 'Baka Otouto' sama seperti Karin. Selain itu kata-kata Naruko saat membangunkan Naruto itu juga sama persis dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Karin (lihat chapter 1). Makanya Naruto pikir dia seperti merasakan de javu. Dan di chapter ini saya masukin 2 quote Naruto yang cukup terkenal. Tapi saya ga akan beritau yang mana, silahkan kalian cari sendiri pasti kalian tau lah ;)

Pada kesempatan ini saya juga mau minta maaf kalau selama pengerjaan fanfic ini ada kata-kata saya yang salah, atau fanfic ini kurang memuaskan. Dan jangan ragu buat ngasih unek-unek kalian mengenai fanfic **Ayo Pulang Onee-san** di review terakhir ini, tapi yang dibales pasti yang login doang karena fanfic ini udah tamat. Hehe. Ok sampai jumpa di karya saya yang lain (semoga).

**25 ****Juni 2011 **

**Honto ni Arigato**

**-rifuki-**


End file.
